


Dimensions To A New Beginning

by Blossom_Cat



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Dimension Travel, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, Romance, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat
Summary: Natsu, lucy, and happy went on a job to stop a man with their power of dimensions. Just when they think they have him, he creates a portal to another world in which they get stuck in. Which world exactly? Well, the world of quirks, heros, and villians. The world of new beginnings. Set after the one year time skip. In bnha, set after sports festival. (Kacchako and nalu)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 56





	1. Lord Dominic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm starting a new series! Yay! This is going to be a crossover on Fairy tail and My Hero Academia. This probably isn't going to be as popular because of the pairings being featured. It's going to be a kacchako and nalu fic. I know it's going to be an odd story, but trust me, if you like those two pairings oddly enough, then you'll like this stroy. Hopefully.
> 
> Remember, I don't own either animes or the characters in the story except the ones I made up myself.

*In fairy tail*

"lucy!" natsu screamed across the guild hall. When the name rolled off his tougne, everyone immediately listened in. He was usually very entertaining around lucy, so it was only natural to eavesdrop.

"Natsu? What is it?" Lucy had been talking with levy for over an hour on books so she was surprised and happy to finally see natsu's cheery face. He smiled ear to ear when she noticed him, and it went pleasant shivers down her back that was hard to ignore.

"I found a job for us! It wants us to catch a guy who wields the power of dimensions. It's going to be so cool, just me, you, and happy this time." She guessed it was okay to go. She was getting pretty low on jewels and it was getting pretty boring around here with Gray and Erza gone on a job with each other plus juvia going with them.

"Why not. I could use the money, how much we talking anyway?" He looked down at the paper and saw the amount. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Three million jewel on the spot if we catch him. We can split it three ways; million for Happy, me and you." She couldn't even imagine having a million jewels on the spot, in her hands. She nodded quickly and scanned the room for the blue feline. She spotted him talking with Carla and they both ran towards him.

"let's go on a job, little buddy!" Happy spread him wings and flew to them.

"Aye sir!" They went to Mira and she stamped off the request.

"Good luck, you three. I heard that one is a bit on the tougher side and the request has been tossed guild to guild until it landed here." Lucy nodded at the useful information. She should of known this was going to be tougher than it looked.

"Thanks for the info, mira!" She smiled and led Natsu out the door with happy on their trail. They walked to the train station and Natsu immediately slowed down to a crawl. Lucy pulled on his hand to move faster. "Natsu, I know you don't like it, but if we walk that'll take four days and I'm not having that." She looked back on him sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, we are going on this train!" He stopped firmly and wouldn't budge. He was being childish, but lucy didn't know what it was like to be so sick on a train that you wanted to hurl every second. "I'll let you lay on my lap of that makes you feel better." When suggested. That got his attention.

"The whole way there?" She groand, but nodded and he zoomed to the train station. He liked it when he was allowed to lay on her lap when he felt sick. She would her hands through his hair and it felt so good that it soothed him to sleep.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled to his passengers and the last of them got on the train. Nastu's head was already on her lap before she even got a chance to get comfortable. She giggled quietly at his silliness and ran her hand through his hair. If she didn't know any better, she would say that she just heard him purr, but that's probably just her wild imagination.

"Happy? What are you doing?" She asked him. He was wrapping a fish up and started to put it in his green bag. He smiled at her words.

"I'm wrapping a fish for Carla later! When going to love it." She may not act like it, but she loved it when he would talk about Carla non-stop. He would always talk so animated and tell her things he loved about her which made her think anyone could easily fall in love. She then thought about the sleeping Nastu in her lap. He seems immune by her womanly charms yet he shows he notices them in his own little way.

"I bet she'll love it." He beamed at her words and talked about Carla almost the whole way there. It takes twenty-four hours to get to this little town. She forgets the name, but it seemed shady to her. After Happy fell asleep with a wide from on his face, she looked outside. It was dark, like midnight so they had to be at least half way there by now. Once her eyes started to drill she the weight on her lap disappear and the feeling of falling.

Nastu had woken up when Lucy fell asleep. He pulled out the bed installed in the train seat and pulled her down with him to get comfortable. He also grabbed happy in the process. He was so tired he couldn't feel the sickness brewing in his stomach, but he did feel slight butterflies when he saw Lucy's sleeping form. She was up against him and tugging on his shirt. He then realized she was tugging on his shirt. He chuckled at her demand and hugged her and happy close. right now, they were the only ones on the train and he liked it that way.

She woke up in the arms of Natsu Dragneel. It was surprising at first, but she relaxes when it was just him. He has been sleeping in her bed for so many weeks that she gave up and let him. He obviously didn't get it when she kicked him out the window every single time. He pulled on her waist to pull her closer and a squeak of surprise escaped her mouth and the fact that an old woman looked at them with a knowing smile.

"Natsu, wake up." She shook him so he would wake. He slowly opened his tired eyes to see Lucy's red face and a snickering happy. He had his hands around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He felt the tips of his ears grown warm and he let go of her and stood up to have a rushing feeling of nausea hit him. He's way down quickly and lucy laughed. She put the bed away so it formed into a train seat again and latter her lap. Happy then woke up when Natsu's head fell into Lucy's lap.

"Are we here?" He asked them. She looked outside, it was around 11 a.m. She guessed.

"Almost there." He played with Natsu's hair until she heard the conductor he'll their stop.

"now stopping for Shadow Ridge!" That was the name of the town. They hurried off the train and stepped on to the cracked concrete of Shadow Ridge. It was quiet and spooky. The scary part was that she had never heard of this place and that it was never in any maps. Natsu walked in.

"Natsu, be careful, we don't know what lies ahead." She warned him. He walked into what looked like a town hall and saw a few dull people working. She walked up to one of them. "Um..hi, we're here for the job request." The woman she was talking to brightened up and led up to the supposed mayor.

"These mages are here for the request, mayor." She beamed. The mayor has stood up quickly and shooed her out and had us take a seat. He held a hand out to me and natsu.

"I'm mayor Corey of shadow ridge and I was the one who requested the job." He was plump with a round face. He wore a simple blue suit. His orange hair was thinning to the point of balding and he seemed to always mask a sense of worry.

"It's very nice to meet you, but could you tell us more about this job and then we'll start right away." Lucy got right down to business.

"Yes, right. This man he been tormenting us for quite some time. He opens a dimension and calls certain demons to terrorize our town. Every week he comes to take everything we have and he even killed a man for not giving him what he wanted. He's murdered him in front of everyone, even the children. He should be here by tomorrow to collect his reward."

"Where does he live and what does he look like?" Nastu asked, suddenly angry at the mention of a casualty.

"He looks to be in his mid-twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black cloak with torn up clothes. I'm pretty sure he lives in a cave just south of here." That's when natsu lefted. He grabbed happy by the tail and lucy by the wrist and was out the door.

"Natsu, slow down." Lucy said. She needed him to calm down so he could think about his actions.

"He killed a man right in front of children because he refused to give him what he wanted. He's disgusting and I want to take him down before anyone else gets hurt." He snapped. Lucy took a deep breath and smiled. When should of known he'd be protective like this.

"Don't worry about us, Natsu, we can handle it." Lucy spoke softly. She loves when he got protective, but she still can handle herself. He tensed up and stopped. He based into her brown eyes a and felt like he was in a trance. He felt a buzzing feeling in his stomach, but chose to ignore it.

"I can't lose you again." Lucy's eyes widened as she let him pull her into the cave they found almost immediately. He was talking about future lucy and how she died. She shouldn't have asked him not to worry because he just of felt something greater than she ever could when her future self died. They came up to a door.

"We're here." Happy said. He was so unusually quiet. Nastu broke down the door and swung a fist to the figure talking with a black figure. The black figure pushed Natsu back. The man turned around and laughed.

"They told me someone stepped door in my cave." He was exactly as what the mayor said. He looked around 23 with musty brown hair. He had this cloak on with form up clothing. Lucy called out a spirit.

"Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" Lucy also transformed into her star dress and her and Cancer had ran head on to this man while he was distracted talking. He was Lucy and opened a dimension. A giant pig demon came out and swung an axe at Lucy and she dodged while Cancer used his scissors to cut across the pigs chest.

"I should introduce myself. I am Lord Dominic of dimensions. I specialize in the biggest of worlds to the smallest of worlds. There are so many worlds going on right now and I'm going to show you all of them." He boasted.

"You better pay attention!" Natsu threw a fiery fist at Dominic and punched him right square in the face. He flew back into a wall and each dimension closer off as he shook his head.

"You'll regret that decision. I'm going to put all three of you into a dimension you won't believe exists." He projected his hands to the ground and a magic circle colored purple formed. It then formed into a black hole sucking everyone but him in. Lucy grabbed Happy as Natsu grabbed her.

"Hold on!" Natsu yelled. Lucy closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening, being sucked into a portal to another world and not being able to come back. Her eyes formed tears as Natsu eventually let go. They were sucked into this black hole and she felt drowsy, like someone drugged her. She only has enough strength to gaze at Natsu and Happy. They were out.

As she saw a light below her, all she could feel was darkness.


	2. Coming To Their World

*My hero academia*

They were sparring when it happened. Uraraka had enough courage to ask bakugou if she could spar with him and he quickly agreed without any complaint. It surprised both him and her. They went on to a field to spar so they wouldn't ruin anything.

"You better be fucking ready for me, Angel face!" Bakugou yelled as he projected his body forward with his quirk. She dodged his heated punch and tried to touch his arm to activate her quirk. He was right through her and twisted his body to the right and flipped as I do land on his feet. It created a giant dust cloud and a crater, but neither paid any mind. She used the craters rubble to her advantage and touch them so they floated by her side. She shot pebbles at him so he dodged.

"Of course." She smirked when she was him cover his face from the little pebbles.

"you're playing dirty." He raged. He didn't like all that shitty rubble flying in his face. She laughed and ran to him so, but ducked in time and kicked his feet so he calapsed. He couldn't believed he was losing to this bitch. He stood quickly and pushed her down while she was distracted. She squeaked when he practically crushed her with his dead weight.

"Get off!" She pushed on him. He cackled at her struggling figure. He then raised his fist.

"you lose." He was about to punch her face in when he saw something in the sky. Two people and a...cat? "what the fuck is that?" His eyes widened when he saw them falling fast from the sky. He picked up Uraraka and ran to them. She followed him quickly when she saw them. She activated her quirk in herself and flew to them. They were far, but she touched the cat and the girl. They floated unconscious in the air while the boy kept falling.

"Bakugou-kun, catch him!" She screamed.

"I fucking got him." He caught him smoothly and set him down as Uraraka set the cat and girl down. "They fell from the sky. The fucking sky." He was just as confused as Uraraka.

"should we bring them to Recovery Girl? I mean they don't look too hurt, just scratches but..." She trailed off. He nodded quietly and waited for Uraraka to touch them all so she could float them to recovery girl. They opened the door to see her standing in the doorway.

"who are they?" She asked them. They shrugged and Recovery Girl got them settled and treated to their wounds. That's when the pink haired boy shot up.

"Lucy! Happy!" He looked around quickly and saw them laying next to each other in another bed. He signed in relief, but then stared at them. He saw Recovery Girl wrapping his arm and he snatched his arm away. She gave him a stern look and took his wrist back and started to wrap again.

"Who the hell are all you?" Bakugou sneered while Uraraka figured nervously.

"We- uhh saw you fall from the sky and so we saved you and brought you back to be healed by her" she pointed at Recovery Girl. "That's Recovery Girl, I'm Uraraka Ochako, and this is Bakugou Katsuki." The pink boy's glare subdued and he now just looked generally confused.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Recovery Girl finished wrapping as tending his wounds and started to help Lucy. Natsu glared at Recovery Girl, suspicious of her actions towards his blonde teammate.

"Calm the fuck down, she's not going to hurt your friend." Bakugou finally said. Natsu turned to him and scoffed.

"Who the he'll you think you are, telling me off! You little kid!" Natsu jumped up, ready to fight. Bakugou then growling at the choice of words the dragon slayer used.

"Kid? The fuck you think your talking to? Because it isn't me. We just saved your sorry ass from the sky so be grateful." Bakugou spat. The sound of Natsu's voice had woke up Lucy. She looked over at Happy then to Natsu. She saw him fighting with someone. She also looked to the girl next to the boy. She was pulling on the blonde boy's arm, telling him to stop fighting with the fire mage. She also noticed an older woman tending to her leg.

"Ugh...Natsu, stop being an idiot." She pushed herself up. Natsu tensed up and turned to see Lucy and broke into a big smile which made her flush a bit. He ran to her and asked her all sorts of questions.

"You okay? Is something broken? Who did that guy think he was sending us here? Is Happy okay? Man I'm so happy to see you're okay!" He hugged her close which caused her face to go crimson.

"Natsu, people are watching. stop." She patted his head and looked to Happy. She shook him. "Happy, wake up." Once she shook him awake he rubbed his dry eyes.

"What going on? We got sucked into a portal and I was knocked out." He said aloud. Uraraka's eyes had widened and she screamed at blue cat.

"What the actual fuck is that?" The explosive blonde said as he pointed to Happy. The exceed tilted his head and grabbed a fish out of his bag.

"You mean this? It's a fish." Bakugou's face contorted in something of disgust. Lucy stood up and stretched. She then walked up to bakugou with a firm glare etched onto her face.

"Don't talk to Happy like that! He's a talking cat and if you can't handle him then maybe you should take your foul mouth home." Uraraka had her mouth wide open as Natsu laughed. Bakugou formed his hand into a fist until his knuckles turned white. Who did this bitch think she was, falling from the sky and talking to him like she was his mother.

"Fuck off, Goldie locks! You and strawberry over there should be thanking us for saving you from certain death instead of talking to me like I'm a five year old."

"Well, maybe if you acted like you were old enough to take this matter maturely we wouldn't have this problem." Uraraka had enough and got in front of bakugou.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, but he is correct. We saved you so please don't fight with each other. I'm Uraraka Ochako and this is Bakugou Katsuki. We're students at this hero academy. We were sparring when you three fell from the sky." Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy as they gazed at her in worry.

"oh Mavis. Um, where are we right now?" She asked gravity manipulator

"Musutafu" Uraraka looked at Bakugou like they were crazy. How did they not know where they were.

"Musu toffy...?" Natsu deadpanned.

"It's by Tokyo."

"Tok...go..?"

"We're not in Fiore anymore?!" Lucy started to freak out. Where were they?

"The fuck is Fiore?" Bakugou asked. Lucy sat down the the bed. She better explain who they are and what they're capable of.

"Fiore is a place we live in and in Fiore, people had abilities, like powers. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and I use keys of the zodiac. I only have 10 keys though. I call out spirits and we fight side by side. In our world, there are talking cats, demons, and monsters." Lucy tried to explain. This was all going by so fast that she didn't have the time to see if she could trust them.

"Well, here, people have quirks. Many have quirks. I have a zero gravity quirk and Bakugou has an explosion quirk. We go to this school to become heroes because there are villains that want to take over and we train to stop them."

"I'm here to become number one." Bakugou said. He didn't even know why he was wasting his time on these people honestly. Curiosity he guessed. Lucy looked at Natsu again and he nodded.

"I guess it's okay to trust you. Um, I don't want to sound rude, but can we get some kind of room for now to figure a few things out. Tomorrow we'll tell you guys everything and what we need to do." Lucy asked them. Uraraka nodded and before they left the recovery room, Recovery Girl stopped them.

"Tell no one about this and if they ask about you, I want you to say that they're your friends. I'll talk to Aizawa and make sure he doesn't mark you late to class. Then I'll tell him what's going on." Bakugou and Uraraka nodded. Uraraka led them to spare dorms.

"We have two spare rooms, one for him and you." She told Lucy.

"it's alright, we can share." She grabbed Natsu's wrist and once Happy was in, slammed the door shut. Uraraka was red when she thought about them sharing a room. In the corner of her eye, she saw Bakugou walk away. She caught up to him.

"Are you gonna help them get home?" She wanted him to help her. Not only could this be a great experience, she could also get to spend more time with Bakugou if he said yes.

"Fuck no. They aren't worth my time."

"you know, not even Deku will get this experience of a lifetime. I mean this could get you to the top much faster if you help them. We could also get more knowledge on what is going on and different worlds. Deku won't know that stuff either." She knew how to get his attention. Deku. He's was the only person Bakugou wanted to defeat. So, this knowledge of something Deku doesn't know about will certainly get him to help.

"fine, fuck." He turned the corner and disappeared. She giggled and trotted back to class.

With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy

"What are we going to do? They don't seem to know what our world can do. I don't know what their world is capable of. We also don't know that by us being here that we are breaking some rule of nature and both our worlds will be destroyed." Lucy paced back and fourth in the small room. Natsu sat with Happy in his lap while he thought.

"Maybe they have books or something we can read. They might tell us more about quirks. Maybe someone here has a dimension quirk." Natsu suggested. Lucy nodded.

"Right, we'll start searching tomorrow..." She signed and sat down to pay her head on his shoulder. "What is going to happen to us! That boy, Bakugou is a riot and that nice girl, Uraraka is just so kind. Neither of them really know the danger in our world and vice versa. I mean, villans? That doesn't sound so bad, but how do we know." She felt her eyes water when she yawned. Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist and they both went to the bed.

"Let's try not to worry about it now. Let's just sleep." She nodded and they both climbed in bed like it was the most normal thing. "I heard that Uraraka girl say she was going to check on us later so we can talk to her then and we'll explain our situation to her." He reassured her and Happy.

"ya' know," she sleepingly replied. "I appreciate how serious you're taking this. It makes me feel a whole lot better..." She then fell asleep, leaving him to wonder what she meant. He tried to sleep off his confusion and eventually felt himself being pulled into a dreamworld.


	3. Sparring With The Girls

Uraraka's P.O.V.

Once I opened the door to get back to class, I saw Bakugou's form standing beside the doorway in the corner of my eye. Was he...waiting for me?

"Bakugou-kun? Why are you waiting here instead of going to class?" I asked him. He looked away from me and scoffed.

"Don't get any ideas, Angel face. I wanted to see if we're gonna continuing sparring or are you gonna wuss out?" He sent a glare towards my way, but I couldn't even notice that. My brain was running a mile a minute. He still wanted to spar? With me? After the sports festival, Bakugou and I have been spending more and more time together. He is my official sparring buddy as of right and now and I couldn't have it any other way. I smiled.

"You do realize that for now we have to have Lucy and Natsu with us so to not draw too much attention. If anyone asks, we say there old friends of mine, okay. " he crossed his arms in disgust at the mention of lucy and nastu.

"Fucking great." He opened the door for me and I walked in class as he walked in behind me. We sat down in our respective seats as Aizawa was teaching about the importance of hero history. I thought back to Lucy and Natsu. Just where did they come from and how do we get them back to this...Fiore. It has been a very confusing day so far. They haven't even been here a day and I'm already asking all sorts of questions.

"Bakugou and Uraraka, come here for a second." Aizawa asked us, in his usual monotone. We came to his desk while he sat down. His face was serious with a hint of nervousness. There was a third emotion, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Recovery Girl told me about your situation. You will not speak of them to others until we figure out who they are and where they came from. I trust that you take should be able to handle keeping them under the radar. Also, keep your eyes on them at all times. We can't exactly trust any of them so far." He whispered. I nodded and a look of determination was sketched across my face as the bell rang. Everyone was too busy talking to notice how me and Bakugou slipped away.

"They're going to have to be there while we spar. We need to keep an eye on them like sensei said and please don't be rude. " I told Bakugou as we walked down to the dorm in which they were staying in.

"fucking hell" was all he responded with as we reached their door. I knocked once. Twice. Thrice. That's when I heard stumbling, whispering, and groans. Lucy quickly opened the door, hair messy from sleep. I then noticed their state of clothing. Torn, dirty, and dusty. I

"Good moring-" she checked the clock on the wall. "I mean afternoon." She straightened her wrinkly tube top and her short skirt. She also looked behind her and sighed. She mumbled something under her breath and opened the door wider for us to come in.

"You know, we could give you some spare clothes for both you and Natsu." She clasped her hands together and ran to me.

"really? Thank you so much." Needy eyes sparkled in hope as I walked to the closet and found two sweats for each of them. I picked the right size and threw them to her. She caught with ease and went into he bathroom to change. I looked for Natsu but was nothing.

"where is that fucking strawberry, I want to punch his fuckin' face in." I shushed Bakugou and went to the bed and found a mess of pink hair. He was sleeping with his blue cat, happy. I gushed at the sight as Lucy came out of the bathroom with some of our sweats.

"Natsu, wake up!" She threw his sweats in his face and he shot up in alarm.

"Why do always yell?" He asked. He grabbed his clothes quickly and changed. He came out and immediately saw Bakugou. They growled at each other, ready to fight. I quickly changed the subject.

"Me and Bakugou-kun were going to spar. Want to come with us?" Natsu's whole demeanor changed when he heard the sentence come out of my mouth.

"Yeah!" He got super hyped and followed us quickly to the field with lucy running behind with happy in her arms. They were quite a pair.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I wanted to scream at Natsu for blindly agreeing to go with them. It could be some sort of trap. Once we were on the green grassy field I stopped to catch my breath. I set Happy on the field and followed Natsu.

"Lucy, since they're sparring, you wanna have a go at me?" Natsu asked.

"-actually," Uraraka interrupted. "how about I spar with Lucy and Bakugou with Natsu." I didn't trust her just get so I was suspicious of her actions.

"Sure!" I said happily, just because she looked nice, doesn't mean she was. Looks can be deceiving. Natsu argued and so did Bakugou, but a glare at natsu shut him up. "Just do it." I told each of them.

"Well, at least I get to show your dumbass how to win." Bakugou cracked his knuckles. Natsu's hand caught on fire, surprisingly. I honestly thought our powers weren't going to work, but I guess I was wrong. I reached for my keys and sighed in relief when they were still there. They must be so confused right now. This world must be connected with ours somehow for us to be using our powers.

"In your dreams!" That's when their fight started off. the temperature certainly went up when they stared. Fire on fire isn't going to really work. I turned to see Uraraka watching Bakugou intensely, mumbling moves and congratulating herself when she guessed right. I coughed awkwardly to catch her attention. She jumped and looked at me.

"You ready?" I asked. I usually don't like to spar too much, but I need to study their powers in order to defeat them if necessary. She planted her food firmly on the ground and was bent at the knees.

"Ready." Her determined voice rang through my ears before I quickly called out Scorpio. I transformed into my star dress as well. Scorpio stood there in confusion as he looked around."

"Where are we?" He usually doesn't ask questions. I got his attention back and on the enemy. He focused and projected an attack on her. "Sand Buster!" A tornado had come from him. I used the dust cloud to my advantage and zoomed to kick Uraraka in the face. She touched my foot and suddenly, I was floating.

"Ugh!" I didn't adapt to the air well. I closed scorpio's gate and shut my eyes. I suddenly felt ill. I was spinning so fast.

"Open...gate...of...Giant Crab!" I transformed as soon as he came out. I had the swords in my hand. I quickly threw it to the ground at incredible speed and it hit right in front of her foot. She screamed.

"Release!" She quickly added. I felt like I was going to fall, but Cancer caught me. I thanked him and sent him back. I covered my mouth with my hand and went behind a tree to hurl. What is going on? "Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded and turned to look at her with a watery smile plastered on my face.

"You did a good job, I didn't know you could touch a person and they float as well." she flushed at the compliment and upheld out a hand which I gratefully took. I shaking my stood up. It seems there isn't much magic energy here, only enough for a spirit of two. Which is why I couldn't defeat her on the spot. "Do you want to know more about my world?" I suddenly asked her. I want to know more about this world so I'm return I just tell her about mine. She nodded and we sat down. In the distance we heard natsu and Bakugou yelling and fighting, but at the moment it was just me and her.

"You see, in our world we have magic energy in the air. It's in almost everything. You can use as much magic your body can take and you won't be limited. Only few have magic though. Me, Natsu and Happy are in a guild or group in simpler terms." I showed her my hand which held the guild mark. "We take job requests of all kinds like the one we took before we got stuck here. He was a dimensions mage. He could call certain demons from different worlds and have them right for him. It's incredible really. "

"He sent you here didn't he?" She asked. I nodded slowly and pondered.

"We can use magic here so our worlds must be connected somehow like maybe edolas. Edolas is another world as well with kind of an opposite effect, they don't have magic in other words. Here you have little magic energy, but enough for me and Natsu to use our powers sparingly. Being in the air made me deathly I'll for a reason which I'm not sure of yet. But it was probably from the lack of magic energy here and being in the air all at once. I would like you to take me to your library if that's okay." I asked her. She rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness.

"II'l have to ask my sensei. Maybe we can pass you off as new students and Happy is part of your zodiac quirk." Uraraka pondered. It was a good idea and could be believable except one thing; age.

"How old are all of you?" I asked her. She looked around fourteen and so did bakugou, but I won't assume.

"We're all either fifteen or sixteen, why?"

"Well, I'm seventeen and Natsu is...uh, eighteen? I'm not really sure to be honest. Eighteen or seventeen would be my guess." She signed in frustration.

"It's okay. You both kind of look like fifteen year olds." I didn't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment. I brushed it off. Uraraka stood up and looked over to Natsu and Bakugou. They were beaten and bloody. Natsu will be the death of me.

"Of course he over does it again." I said with a little laugh. I walked over to them and stood by Natsu. "Hey, we're going to the library to learn more about this world. I'll be walking with Uraraka so take Happy and meet there in 15, okay." Natsu nodded and turned his attention back to Bakugou. "-and stop fighting, and get over this petty fighting." I finished and walked away with Uraraka.

"Bitch i-" i turned the corner before I could hear Bakugou's colorful vocabulary. Once we made it into the library, all eyes were on me.

"Who is that?" A pink-as-bubble gum girl asked. Uraraka shook nervously as she clenched her jaw.

"This is Lucy."


	4. Sparring With The Boys

Bakugou's P.O.V.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Uraraka watching me as I charged at Dragneel. Every time I twisted my body to dodge or when I took a heated punch to Dragneel's face, she cheered. A tiny smirk appeared on my lips.

"Guess she's had an eye on me." I then felt a firey punch to my face. I fell over and somersaulted a few feet away, getting my sweats dirty and my face as well. Dragneel cackled.

"Should be paying attention, douche bag!" I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth. I was seething with anger and any normal person sparring me would cower in fear, but this asshole wouldn't stand down. He didn't bat an eye at his anger.

"Die scum, I will kill you!" I screamed. I ran to him and projected a gigantic explosion to him and then it was gone. My eyes widened at the sight. He was sucking up my explosion like it was food!

"Mmm, pretty good, now let me show you my power! Fire Dragon roar!" Blazing hot fire was shot to me and I barely dodged. This guy was crazy, I couldn't fathom the surprise. Luckly, I didn't show him that my power was taking a toll on me and I also hid my overwhelming surprise. "You seemed shaken." I growled at his cockiness.

"You'll still die. All I have to do is not use my quirk." This time, I let him charge at me with a flaming fist, I blocked it. He tried to kick me, I also blocked it. This was how it was like for the next ten minutes, back and fourth with offense and defense. His face was getting swollen, black eye, bloody lip, bloody nose. I wasn't better off though. My face was more of less the same. My hands getting tired of his fire punches and kicks I had to block.

"I'm running out of magic power already, this place must not have much." I heard him mutter. He fell to his knees as I did. We fell on our backs and I could hear his heavy breathing, but it was a struggle since all I could hear was my own. That blonde bitch came up to us and told us to meet them in the library.

"-And stop this petty fighting." She walked away.

"Bitch I-" she walked around the corner. A few moments passed as I steadied my breath.

"Hey kid?"

"Don't fucking call me that."

"you pack a punch, alright. I had a lot of fun," he got up and walked towards me. He smiled. "We should do it again sometime." He held out a hand. I looked at it, but ignored it. I got up and wiped the dirt off my face. I walked towards the library, hands stuffed deep in my pants.

"Spare me, Dragneel, let's go." He gave me a look, but I ignored it.

"You can call me Natsu?"

"In Japan, we call others by their last names, first name bases is for family, lovers, or close friends." Dragneel mouthed 'oh' and walked behind me. He seemed to slouch and pout. This strawberry hair acts like a damn child. Once we reached the library, I saw all of my classmates gathering around blonde bitch and Uraraka. I slammed open the door, getting all of their attention and once they noticed Dragneel they ran towards him.

"Are you a new student too? Heartfilia said you're a friend of hers, you have fire powers like todoroki, but it corresponds with dragons? That's so manly!" Mina and Kirishima asked all kinds of questions and Dragneel answered every one of them, but his overwhelming enthusiasm was annoying me. I walked up to Uraraka and blonde bitch.

"Hey bakugou, did you win?" She seemed excited so I decided to answer her if she cared so much.

"Tie" was all I said. Blonde bitch was quiet and looking at Natsu. She quickly walked to him, pushing through the others.

"Hey! Please step back, he's hurt!" She put her hand on his face and rubbed the dirt and ran over his scratches. He chuckled and rubbed a hand behind his head.

"Sorry for worrying you Luce..." Mina decided to ask an annoying question.

"First name bases, are you guys dating?" Blonde bitch's face turned a deep shade of red, so did Dragneel's. Nerds.

"No, nothing like that, also, why are you calling us by our last names?" Natsu explained it to her and she still looked so confused. "Okay, I guess"

"They're interesting, aren't they?" Uraraka giggled. Her laugh was like a soft wind chime. That stupid laugh made my ears burn! Great, now I was the fucking nerd.

"If you mean annoyingly fucking stupid, then yes."

"Oh Bakugou-kun, you're so mean!" She laughed anyway. We both walked up to them and dragged them away from the others. Aizawa wanted to see them after our spar so we led them to him. He was in his classroom grading papers. Uraraka knocked on the door.

"Come in." We walked in the door Uraraka first with the two nerds following and lastly me. "Ahh, the two that fell from the sky...wasn't there a third?" Blonde bitch's eyes widened as she ran out the door, Dragneel following.

"Happy!" Dragneel screamed. We watched as they came back five minutes later with a crying blue cat.

"I can't believe you left me!"

"When we get back, I'll buy you loads of fish?"

"Okay" he immediately stopped the waterworks. Aizawa looked at them with a blank face as they apologized for running off. He shuffled his papers and coughed, making all of us look at him.

"Well, anyways, these two are the only ones to know if your origins, you will act as students until we can get you back, now please explain what happened." Blonde bitch walked up to Aizawa's desk and took a chair to sit down, her blue cat in her arms.

"We live in a world with people that have powers, but not many have these powers, me, Natsu, and Happy here are only a small fraction, we live in a guild and take job request for people who can't on their own. I'm Lucy, er Heartfilia, this is Dragneel, and this," she gestured to Happy. "is Happy. We take requests for jewels, or money, if that's what you want to call it. This mage we had to battle had a dimension power and he created a dimension to this world. He told us there are so many other worlds out there besides both of ours!"

"We can't use magic unless there is some kind of magic power in the air. We can use our powers, but very little so our worlds may be connected or when the dimension was opened, it might have had magic power get sucked in your world as well as us." Blue cat suggested. Aizawa looked at blue cat in mild confusion.

"The cat has powers?" He asked. To be honest, I was a little curious too.

"Show em, Happy!" Dragneel smiled. Blue cat then spread out white wings and flew to the sky. He was a talking, blue, flying cat. Fucking weird.

"Awww!" Uraraka cooed.

"Hnn, well like I said, act as if you were born and raised here and have quirks. Remember, you aren't wizards here, you are children with quirks. You will get transferred in 1A classes and act as if you were student until we get you home. I expect you to take notes and take tests, just like my students. You may use the library resources to help you get home and all you need to do is call my name if you need any help. I'm Aizawa Shouta. Uraraka and Bakugou, I expect, will show you the ropes and take care of you. You are childhood friends of Uraraka." All three of them nodded.

"Understood." Blonde bitch replied.

"The cat will not speak unless with you four and me, or course. If he's going to be in class with you two, he cannot be seen, put him in a bag of something." It looked like that ticked Dragneel off, but he didn't say anything. Aizawa stood and held out a hand. Blonde bitch stood up and shook his hand and smiled. Dragneel and blue cat did the same.

"C'mon Heartfilia, we can go and hang out with the girls so they get to know you!" My eyes widened at Uraraka's suggestion. I took her elbow and took her to the corner of the room.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to babysit Dragneel alone."

"You...you called him by his name? That fight impressed you didn't it? Since you tied!" She started to get excited and ended up floating to the ceiling.

"Get down dumbass, and it's a lie! You're letting your shitty imagination get to you!" She released and dropped to the floor.

"Hmm, we could have some sort of get together with everyone so they get to know Heartfilia and Dragneel at the same time." I didn't like the idea, but like I said, I'm not going to babysit that big ass baby.

"Fine."

"And please call Hearfilia and Happy by their names, I know you've been secretly calling her and him 'blonde bitch' and 'blue cat.' They are guests, please be civil?" My eye twitched in contained irritation. My knuckles were turning white with anger as she scolded me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I walked off and in my dorm room and slammed the door. I set several explosions off in pure frustration. "Damn women getting into me. I just can't say no." I muttered to myself.

"Fuck!"

...

I brought myself downstairs and in the main room. Every one from 1A was there, along with Heartfilia and Dragneel. They didn't bring Happy though, probably wanted to sleep. Mina was pestering Heartfilia and Dragneel about where they came from.

"Oh, uh, we come from Uraraka's old town, she knew we had some cool powers and that we wanted to do some good so we decided to become heroes." Uraraka agreed with this lie as I sat down next to her in the couch.

"Oh yeah, me and them go way back, right Lucy and Natsu?" I guessed she decided to use their first names because they're supposed to be childhood friends. She seemed uncomfortable though.

"Definitely, Urarooka!" Heartfilia's eyes widened. She smacked him upside the head and apologized profusely to Uraraka.

"Mavis, I'm sorry, he does that with every good friend. He calls me Luigi all the time. He's a name forgetter." Everybody laughed.

"Just like Bakugou." Frog girl decided she wanted to die today. I stood up and let off explosions .

"You wanna fucking go, frog girl!" She shook her head 'no' and went back to talk to Deku who was beside her. Kirishima patted me on the back and then went over to Natsu.

"So your have fire powers eh? Is it as strong as Todoroki or Bakugou's?" He smiled, waiting for an answer. Heartfilia looked at Dragneel in a scolding manner.

"Eh, probably. Wanna fight and find out?" He lifted his hand and had 'come at me' spelled in fire. Kirishima laughed awkwardly and declined his sadistic offer. Uraraka then clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh! Why don't you show us your powers to all of us. Let's go outside." She was the first out the door with them two following close. I decided to walk along with her. "I want to act as normal as I can, tonight me, you, and them are going to search in the library and find some answers."

"When the fuck did I agree to that?"

"Just now."

"I fucking hate you."

She smiled brightly. "I know!"

That's when I knew, I was fucked.


	5. Who Is It?

No Ones P.O.V.

Class 1A plus Natsu and Lucy walked onto the open field, the same one where they sparred.

"I think this is a good enough spot, I guess" Lucy was nervous doing this in front of everyone, especially if they weren't supposed to attract attention. Natsu was very pumped to show everyone how magic abilities.

"Alright! Watch and learn!" Natsu boasted out into the crowed. Everyone either rolled their eyes or were excited to see his magic. Tsuyu decided to comment something.

"Bakugou, you and Dragneel seem to have the same type of hot-headed and egotistical personality, no wonder you two don't get along." Bakugou cracked his knuckles in pure irritation.

"Do you wanna fuckin' go, Froggy, you just keep pushing my buttons!" Tsuyu put a finger on her chin.

"Because it's so fun..." Bakugou let off a few explosions her way, but it seemed to do next to nothing. Lucy sweat dropped at the loud mouthed blonde by Uraraka. She had finally had enough when he wouldn't stop yelling at Natsu, who was egging him on.

"Grr, shut up! Natsu just show them your powers so I can! Then after all this is over, I'm going to take a hot bath and go to bed!" Some of the class shivered at her face, as did Natsu. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head as a guilty apology. Bakugou stopped talking as well, he was curious about Natsu and Lucy's powers. He didn't see much of Lucy's, but how he heard her and Uraraka's fight went, she didn't seem as strong as Natsu.

"Alright! Alright!" Natsu turned to the crowd. "Anyone have fire powers?" Bakugou realized what trick he wanted to pull. Todoroki almost raised his hand when Bakugou interrupted his action.

"I'll just let off a few explosions." Bakugou walked up to natsu and did just that. Once he realized natsu was sucking them up, he stopped and backed up, knowing how far the attack could go. Natsu smirked at the crowed and turned sideways so that he wouldn't not many of them.

"Fire Dragon roar!" He went swirling fire towards a tree and burnt it so much that the tree came tumbling down. Everyone's mouths hung side open at the sight. Natsu smirked at how they reacted. "I can do a lot more powerful moves, but I get...uhh... " he remembered back when Uraraka explained that having these quirks came with a price, like how she pukes if she goes past her weight limit or when she lifts herself for too long.

"He'll get horrible scorch marks on his body if he over uses his powers," Lucy took off his scarf and showed them the scar he got when he was younger, the others couldn't really see very well, considering how far they were, but assumed the scar on his neck was a scorch mark. They all nodded and Lucy took out a key to show then her powers, it was Leo's.

"Umm, I have celestial spirits that help me fight as a...quirk?" She questioned the last word and looked to Uraraka who nodded. "Open gate of the lion, Leo!" She held up her key and a flash of golden light shined, with the sound of a doorbell. Out came Leo, aka Loke.

"Hey princess-" he looked around at everyone and looked at Lucy in panic. "Where are we? Are you in trouble? Who are these people?" he got in battle mode, ready to strike everyone. Lucy chuckled nervously at everyone.

"Sorry, he has short term memory loss, he never knows where he is, what a riot." She pat Loke's shoulder and whispered in his ear, he made several facial expressions before breathing a sigh of relief. He stood up tall and went by another poor tree.

"Regulus impact!" Are swiped down and it hit the tree which made it tumble. Uraraka smacked her head against her head at the stupid idea of coming out here. She should of known they'd ruin everything. Lucy explained that Regulus is a type of Magic which allows its users to produce the element of light from their body. Regulus has mainly been seen used to boost the users' melee performance, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from their unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey.

"I also have star dresses that have a different design with each spirit I use. Like this one," she used Leo's dress. "This is Leo's design for the dress, their dresses can help from my stamina to my actual physical power, depends on the spirit really. They just make me a lot stronger. If I call out too many spirits though, I get very ill and can't call another spirit out for the rest of the day. My limit as of right now is two at a time, three is pushing it, but it's manageable." Lucy finished and closed Leo's gate. Everyone was in awe at their powers, even Bakugou was a little impressed, thinking Lucy was weak, when she obviously isn't.

"Lucy!" The others looked around at the high pitched voice, it was a flying blue cat, Happy. He flew into Lucy's arms and hugged her tight, crying.

"Fuck!" Bakugou screamed. The cat probably ruined everything. He was getting tired of it all.

"What is this?" When looked excited and slowly let Happy, he was scared at first, then leaned into her touch. "Awww! So cute!"

"This is Happy, he is one of my spirits. He's a blue, talking, flying cat. I know it sounds weird, but a lot of my silver keys are very unique in style. I have one that's a clock spirit! Right, Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Lucy dragged Natsu away with her, saving goodbye to the others and just when she was going to turn the corner, Yaoyorozu stopped her.

"I would personally like to get to know you better Lucy, why don't we have a girl sleepover party tonight so we can all talk?" She left no room to decline so Lucy accepted nervously. They shake hands and finally left.

"Those fucktards are going to get themselves caught." Bakugou whispered to Uraraka. She agreed silently.

"Yeah, but they're pretty interesting so far, right?" Bakugou grumbled. They both silently slipped away to catch up with natsu and the others, finally making it to their door, Uraraka knocked. Happy opened it slowly. When he saw them, he let them inside.

"Natsu decided to take a nap while Lucy took a bath for that girl night thing you're having. What are you guys doing here?" Happy seemed scared around Bakugou and drifted towards Uraraka. Bakugou scowled at this and glared at Happy, which scared him more. "Is he always like this?" He asked Uraraka. She smiled apologizing.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bakugou yelled at her, which woke up Natsu, surprisingly.

"Mmm, Lucy be quiet..tryin to sleep..." Happy giggled knowingly, which made Uraraka blush.

"Do they always sleep together in the same bed?" She asked Happy. he put his hands over his mouth in a mischievous way.

"Oh yeah, they're totally in love!" That was when Lucy came out, damp hair with the same sweats they gave her.

"Shut it, cat!" Natsu sat on the bed, now fully awake since they're were so many voices in the room. He signed and looked at the clock.

"When are you going to that dumb girl party?" Lucy looked to Uraraka. She texted Yaoyorozu to which she immediately relied with 'now'. Uraraka looked to the unusually quiet Bakugou and giggled nervously at him. He narrowed his eyes, quickly figuring out what she meant by the giggle.

"No."

"C'mon, it'll be for an hour at the most, I promise!"

"Fucking hell woman, this was how I was dragged into this in the first place! I can't fuckin' say no!" She looked at her eyes and signed loud and irritably. He angrily sat down on the bed and glared at Natsu.

"I'll be watching you and the fuckin' cat. Like Aizawa said, we are supposed to stay with you, but damn it all if it's gonna be hard!" he crossed his arms and glared at Uraraka as she as Lucy left.

"I don't need a babysitter." Natsu mumbled.,

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna babysit you, but we don't always get what we fuckin' want do we?"

"Fight me, loud mouth!" nNatsu tood up and got defensive. He was starting to get tired of him. Bakugou stood up as well.

"Thought you'd never ask."

...

"Hey everyone!" Uraraka walked into Yaoyorozu dorm and was every girl from 1A there. Lucy was shy coming in and awkwardly sat down on the floor with the rest of the girls.

"Heya Heartfilia, ready for some fun?" Mina asked, all cheery. There was another, more mischievous emotion, but Lucy thought nothing of it.

"Eh? I guess...so what are we going to do anyway?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, We wanted to know more about you so I used this sleepover to get a few answers." Yaoyorozu narrowed her eyes in suspicious which Lucy shrugged off.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Lucy looked around the room to which Tsuyu spoke up.

"Ochako never mentioned you or Dragneel, why are we only hearing about you now?" She was blunt as ever.

"Heh, well, we were close friends at a very young age, but then me and Natsu moved away. We only started calling each other up the last month. That's when she asked us if we had quirks and if we wanted to go to this school." Lucy told the lie smoothly, considering how bad she was sweating.

"You and Natsu moved away? At the same time?" Hagakure asked. Lucy looked around for the voice, but couldn't find it until she came across floating pajamas. It shocked her, but she really shouldn't be, since at one point she was invisible herself.

"O-oh! Um, Natsu doesn't have parents so he lives with me." It was a half lie. Mina perked up at that statement.

"Oh, you two are so cute together! Best friends into lovers is so romantic!" Lucy heated up at her words. This girl is like the counterpart of Mirajane.

"I-it's not like that! Well, i-i mean it sort of is- wait! No!" She put her hands on her cheeks to feel how warm they were. It reminded her of Natsu. Every girl chuckled at her reaction and turned to Uraraka instead.

"How about you and Midoriya, getting pretty close I imagine?" Mina wiggled her eyebrows which made the other girls laugh, even got Jirou to chuckle even though she wasn't paying much attention. The only real reason she came was because Momo begged her.

"Well yeah, we're friends. I don't like him like that anymore anyways...I kinda have another crush, i-i think. Not really sure." This piqued everyone's interest. They were all sure Uraraka had a obvious crush on Midoriya so this news surprised them, not so much Lucy though. She kind of figured out who it was when she first met them.

"Who? Is it Iida?" Mina asked which was more like interrogating. Uraraka shook her head 'no' and despite her obvious blush, she giggled.

"You'll never guess." Lucy smiled playfully at her challenge. It was so easy she didn't know why no one had guessed his name yet.

"I know who it is~" everyone's eyes were on Lucy. Uraraka saw her smirk and her blush deepend ten fold.

"Who?" Hagakure asked.

"Bakugou."


	6. Study

Natsu's P.O.V.

I stood up as Bakugou did and we got into fighting stance. I ran up to him, getting ready to punch, when Happy stopped me. He used his wings to get right in front of me, holding up his paw as a signal to stop. I seized my actions and slowly put down my arm.

"Lucy will kill you if you do this." I realized this as I thought what horrible things she would do to me if I destroyed this room. I looked at Bakugou and glared. Bakugou was crossing his arms expectantly.

"You're lucky that Lucy is a monster when she's mad or i'd definitely fight you." Bakugou scoffed and looked away.

"God you can be pathetic." He sat down on a chair that was located in the corner of the room. I was about to argue when I saw Happy's stern face and I stopped. I pouted and sat on the bed. There was an awkward silence when Happy decided to break it.

"I miss the girls." I could feel myself deflate when I thought of Lucy. She was probably fighting all those girls right now and I'm missing out! Just sitting here in silence as I'm being glared down by Bakugou. I got up and stretched, walking towards the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Bakugou asked me. I had my hand in the door knob when he asked me this. I was starting to get annoyed with him and his shitty attitude.

"Nowhere, just gonna walk around a bit." He stood up and I fully opened the door and saw Lucy right in front of me. She squeaked in surprise seeing me right in front of the door, she had Uraraka behind her. I backed up when both of them walked into the room. "Sorry about that Luce, didn't mean to scare ya." He smiled as I felt a bit guilty. She looked around the room, but was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It's fine, but nothing is ruined right? You guys didn't get in a fight right?" She dragged the 'i' in right as she put her hands on her hips. I looked to Bakugou, it didn't look like he was any help.

"Nope, but he was starting to piss me off." I glared at him. He's aggressively held up his middle finger at me.

"fuck off!" Uraraka tried to call down Bakugou, Lucy gave her a smug look that made her face to red and roll her eyes. I then remembered where they just came from.

"Luce! Did you guys fight? Was it fun? Who did you beat?" She smacked her face as I asked her.

"Natsu, do you know how girl parties even work?" I looked at her with confusion. She signed in annoyance. "Ususally, we just talk and gossip and have make overs and such, then we'd all go to sleep. We had to leave early because if we didnt, you two would probably set this whole dorm on fire and who would that be on? Oh yeah, me and Uraraka." The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Well, we didn't so why don't you guys go back to your girl party?" She smiled at that .

"Nah, I'd rather sleep with someone I'm a lot more comfortable with anyway. They seemed to be suspicious of me too which is understandable, but it still made me fell uncomfortable. All in all though, your friends are very pleasant to be around, they remind me of our friends, especially Mina." Lucy turned her attention to Uraraka and smiled. Uraraka brightly smiled back.

"I'm really glad you think so. I bet you'll definitely like the guys too, they're really nice. Well...don't trust the short one with the purple ball hair, he's a pervert." irritation crossed her face when mentioning this guy. It also kind of made me mad too, but I don't exactly know whay.

"Well, I guess I can't blame him." Lucy struck a pose as we all sweat dropped. "Anyway, I think we should go to the library now. I want to know more about your world." She packed up what she needed to, grabbed Happy and was already out the door with the rest of us trailing behind her.

Back Earlier at the sleepover

Uraraka's P.O.V.

"W-what?!" My face exploded into color as I gazed at Lucy in shock. I put the palms of my hands on my blazing cheeks as I turned away from everyone. Mina and the rest of the group looked at me in surprise as I didn't deny the accusation that was thrown at me. It even surprised me when I first found out about my little crush. I first thought it was admiration, but the rapid thumping of my heart when I was near him and my thoughts full of him told me otherwise.

"Are...are you serious? Bakugou?" Mina sounded excited...? I gave her a look of confusion. "I knew it!" She already knew? But how?

"What do you mean you knew?" Yaoyorozu asked her. Mina seemed excited to answer. I looked to see Lucy watching the whole seen unfold with a small, but sad smile on her face. I was starting to get worried.

"Well, I first noticed it when we were eating lunch together about a month ago, she wasn't even contributing to our conversation, just staring at Bakugou. It was odd to me but I didn't say anything since we were all talking. The second time I saw Uraraka walk up to Bakugou and start teasing him, practically flirting! That's when I knew she was in deep." Everyone gasped and turned her Uraraka who just shyly shrugged.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" She chuckled in a flustered haze. Lucy looked proud of herself when she realized what I said. I gave her my best glare even though I was blushing. I felt the awkward silence and decided to look at the clock. It read 10:09 pm. I got up quickly when I thought back to when I told Bakugou we'd only be here for an hour. We were almost ten minutes late. "Crap." I got up swiftly and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"What?" She asked me. I pointed at the clock and her pupils dilated when she understood what I meant. "Well, it was really nice meeting all of you, I had a great time. I have to get back to Natsu though or he'll set our room on fire." She shivered at the thought.

"Yes, I have to catch up on studying anyway, but I had fun even though I was shamelessly humiliated." I pouted as the girls laughed, knowing I was only playing with them.

"Well, good meeting you Heartfilia! Guess you gotta get back to your Dragneel eh?" Mina suggested. This made Lucy blush as she denied it all, making me giggle. We progressed out of the door and walked down the hallway.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot there. Mavis knows I get enough of that back at my guild." She laughed.

"Ah, no worries. It was bound to happen sooner or later and I'd rather they know now then know when it's hopelessly impossible." She comprehended what I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah I know what mean, it can be hard dealing with that kind of thinking. It's natural for a girl to think that though." I felt a sly smirk appear in my face.

"But you wouldn't know that unless you liked someone, right?" Lucy glared playfully at me and turned to open the door to the dorm room when Dragneel happened to open the door right when she was about to. Lucy leaped from the jump scare and squeaked. We walked in as he backed up.

"Sorry about that Luce, didn't mean to scare ya."

Now

Lucy's P.O.V.

Once we all got there I quickly searched around for a book about quirks. I figured I would learn more about these powers than the basics I was told by everyone here. I also hoped there would be a chance anyone would have a dimension quirk so that they could send us back to the right world. I was starting to miss everyone.

"Aha!" I found a thick book solely about quirks and grabbed it from the shelf it sat upon. I slammed the dusty book on the table and opened it. "A quirk is a special superhuman ability an individual can posses. Quirks are generally unique to their user,and are classified in multiple categories. Quirks are inherited genetically through what appears to be Mendelian inheritance and typically manifest in children by the age of four at the latest. Children will either manifest one of their parent's Quirks or a new composite Quirk formed by the fusion of the two. As Quirks are said to be the next stage of evolution in the human race, it is possible to diagnose a person as lacking a Quirk by analyzing the presence or absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe. People with only one joint will develop a Quirk while having two joints indicates that the person will not develop a Quirk" is what I read aloud from the book. It still didn't really give me any useful information to get home though, but it went into more detail about quirks which was appreciated.

"I found something!" Uraraka stated. We all gathered around her and she pointed to a passage in a book. "there are rare cases of quirks which can be so powerful, not many can control them which can result in death... here's the list of the quirks and look! Dimension quirk. It exists." I sighed in frustration.

"Great, the person who probably has this quirk is either dead or they're traveling through different dimensions because they can't control such a powerful quirk."

"Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine." I was about to shout at Bakugou when he cut me off. "Listen, they have a list of the quirks, right? so that means that they have a person documented with that quirk. All we need is the documentation so we can get their name and know where they live if they aren't dead or going through dimensions." I was relieved when hearing that, but he is seriously getting on my nerves.

"No need to be a jerk about it."

"Sorry I'm not acting like a little bitch." The thickness of his sarcasm was practically solid. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Natsu.

"We might be going home after all." I was starting to get excited. He smiled softly at me before I turned to the others. "I'm going to do more research if you don't mind. Tomorrow we can ask Aizawa where certain documents are so that we can figure out what our next move will be."

"I wasn't lying when I said I have to catch up on my studying so I'll be here with you too. How about you Bakugou?" Bakugou's normally scowling face soften when he heard that she asked him what he was going to do. He grunted and pulled out the chair that was beside her and sat down. I was across from Uraraka while Bakugou was across from Natsu. I read more about quirks as she studied and did some of her homework. Natsu had laid his head close to me and slept while Happy also slept in my lap. Bakugou just sat there and looked at Uraraka and helped her when she struggled, yelling at her when she couldn't understand.

I smiled at the scene.


	7. Not Even Erza Scarlet Saw It Coming

No One's P.O.V.

"Where the hell are they?" Erza complained as she sat by the bar while Mira was cleaning a glass.

"Idon't know, but I'm getting a little worried. The job they took was supposed to be on the tougher side, but I don't feel that Natsu and Lucy would take this long to complete it.. They should have came back a couple days ago. Maybe you and Gray should check it out." Erza contemplated her suggestion while she ate her strawberry cake.

"I suppose you're right. I just can't see them taking so long to defeat such a villian unless maybe he somehow ambushed them and kidnapped them...or worse." Her eyes widened slighting at the disturbing thought of her friends in serious danger. She stood up quickly, which frightened Mira. "Gray!" He was talking to Juvia when she yelled his name. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Y-yes, Erza?" He watched as she stomped towards him, grabbing his arm and leading him out the door, Juvia protesting the whole time.

"We're going to search for Lucy, Natsu, and Happy." He looked confused before remembering they were on a job.

"Why worry so much? Both Lucy and flame brain are capable of handling themselves. Why do we need to look for them?"

"They were due back days ago, I was planning on taking a job with them, plus you, Wendy, and Carla. They haven't been back, even though the job was a little difficult, it shouldn't be taking them more than a couple days to complete. Defeat a man with dimension powers terrorizing a town." She explained to them. He did happen to wonder why it was taking a week to complete such a low paying job.

"Yeah, I guess i can see your frustration and worry, but...do you have to sqeeze my arm so tight?" She looked behind him to see her hand gripping on his upper arm, making it go red and starting to turn purple. She let go quickly to see a bruise already starting to form.

"I apologise. You may strike me if you wish." She stopped to see his reaction. He waved a hand in front of his face frantically.

"No need for that! Just tell me where this job is located at." He turned serious again as did she.

"It's known for being very dark and mysterious, creepy, if that's what you want to call it. The town's name is Shadow Ridge. They claim a man had been attacking the town and it's citizens for quite some time now."

"Guess we'll be saving their sorry asses again, huh?" He turned to look at Erza with a determined smile. She clenched her fist while nodding in annoyance and agreement. They bought two tickets for themselves went to aboard the train. It wasn't very busy, luckily so the got in quickly. Erza didn't have time to pack any luggage because of her worry, but she want complaining. She hadn't felt this light on a job in years.

"How long will it take to get there. I'm guessing not that long since this is Natsu were talking about and I doubt Lucy would allow them to walk." Gray stated as he gazed across the seat to Erza. She was basking in the fact she felt so light when she hears his question.

"Mmm, if we leave now we could get there by tomorrow afternoon. It's takes twenty four hours to get there by train. I do agree with you on the fact that Lucy wouldn't allow them to walk. If they walked, it would tooken much longer, maybe four days and I don't think she would like that." Erza mumbled to herself, trying to figure out what happened to her dearest friends.

A few hours had passed as each mage exchanged words to each other. Both of them just decided to use the time they had and either figure out how to find the original team Natsu or they just small talked. It was comfortable really, even if there were times neither had nothing to say. By 1 am, both ice and requip mages were fast asleep. Having spread out the bed that folded into a chair. They quickly shot up when hearing the high wistle of the train, telling them to get off.

"We must of slept for hours." Gray folded the bed back up and stretched as he took off his shirt. Erza banged her head against the window, disappointed in herself for sleeping in while she should have been preparing for battle. Gray sighed, "don't sweat it, Erza, a lot of mages don't get time to sleep so it was natural for our bodies to take time and sleep in." He pat Erza's armor covered shoulder and walked towards the exit.

"Stopping for Shadow Ridge! All passengers wanting to get off, do so now!" The conductor instructed. Once Erza and Gray got off the train they looked up to see the big sign that read the town's name. They entered said town and made their way to the mayor's office. Erza knocked on his door.

"I would like to speak to the mayor please." They heard whispers before a woman, most likely a secretary, slightly opened the door.

"State your business." She demand.

"Some wizards of Fairy Tail were here to complete a job request, correct?" The woman nodded.

"We would like to know their whereabouts. Both me and my comrade here are from the same guild the two wizards are from." The woman fully opened the door and quickly let them in and left quickly so that the mayor could speak with them alone.

"Hello, I'm mayor Corey." He smiled softly and shook both Gray and Erza's hand. "I'm afraid your friends might be I'm danger. Just last night, the man who had been attacking us stopped by again and told us he had gotten rid of some pesky wizards. He took half of what we had and told us he'd take the rest tonight." The mayor looked down on his desk and tightly clasped both of his hands together. He stood up and bowed to them, his voice shaky from tears. "Please, you must help us, I beg you."

"Don't worry, old man," Gray smirked. The mayor lifted his head, having stopped crying. He look confused. "We'll get our friends back and we'll save your town, just count on us." Erza smiled and nodded as well. The mayor fully stood up again and whipped the last of his tears.

"Thank you...thank you so much." They left him back to his work and stood outside of the town hall.

"Before we left, the mayor told me that this wizard lived in a cave just south of here. If we find the cave we find the others." Erza said. She and Gray started to run in the direction of the cave. Twenty minutes had passed before they got there. Just as they were going to step foot inside the cave, they heard a voice behind them.

"Looking for your friends?" They stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see a man holding wood in his hands, his clothes were torn and tattered as the rest of him. He just looked plain...gross.

"What have you done with them? Answer me now!" Erza requipped into her heavens wheel and held a sword up to the man's neck. He only smirked.

"Come now, don't be so mean after you rudely trespassed on my territory." He pushed her sword away with his pointer finger.

"You better start talking buddy, or you're in big trouble." The temperature dropped as Gray got ready to fight the man.

"If you must know I sent your friends in another dimension. Don't worry, it's not too dangerous of a world, more or less the same if you compared here and there." He smiled deviously at their shocked faces and opened a dimension. Out came a legion.

"What? Those are in edolas!" Erza yelled.

"You think I wouldn't have control over the closest world to us?" The legion roared and swipped at Gray and Erza. Erza dodged quickly while Gray only contained a scratch on the chest. He sealed it with his ice.

"Ice make: Geyser!" He hit the legion dead on, impaling the beast while also trapping a leg. Erza took this chance to use her black wing armor and swiftly took it out. Dominic put a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, impressive." Erza and Gray smirked at each other then to him.

"Turn around." He did and found around a hundred swords, both ice and requip, pointed right at his skull. He shakinlgly turned around back to them. He seemed like he was going to do something so Gray made one of his swords jab both of his legs. Dominic fell to the ground, blood seeping from his wounds.

"Gray!" Erza turned to him, angry about what he did. Gray held up both hands in surrender and explained why he did it.

"He looks at the space he was going to have a being from a dimension pop up. He glanced right beside you, probably going to call something dangerous and have you killed if he were to be killed. I stopped him before could." Erza released her angry breath and decided it was for the best. They watched as the authorities came and put him in a cot, but they figured he wouldn't pull anything so they didn't cuff him in the special magic depleting cuffs.

"You'll pay." He used the last of his magic for a black hole right under Erza and Gray. They barely saw what happened as the hole closed when they fell.

"Erza!"

"Gray!"

They saw light below them and Gray used his magic to form an ice slide and slide down to the ground. It happened all so fast. Not even Erza saw it coming. Gray helped Erza up as they looked at the building in front of them.

"The fucks all this commotion?" They heard a voice say, slowly getting louder. They had their guard up until they heard a familiar voice.

"I wish you woud stop cussing for one second."

"Don't tell me what to do, Heartfilia!"

"Ugh, impossible!" The familiar voice spotted noticable red hair in the corner of her eye and the giant ice slide in front of her. She smiled, relieved to see both Gray and Erza.

"You guys! Happy, Natsu, look!" They popped out from behind her and saw them, they also wore smiles. Lucy ran up to Erza and hugged her tight, grabbing Gray to hug him too. She then stiffened. "Wait a minute, you guys are here too? Did you catch the guy? Let me guess, you don't have a way home?"

"Yes, yes, and no, we don't." Gray said. Natsu crossed his arms.

"Typical, why are you here anyway, ice freak. You two should of stayed home because we got this."

"What did you say, pyro? How bout you say that to my face!"

"Okay, ice prick, watch me." The got in each other's face. Erza glared sharply at them which had them stop and quickly step away from each other.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you two clowns?" Bakugou asked, getting peeved by all the unanswered questions and the random strangers sliding down an ice slide that looked like Todoroki's doing.

"Bakugou, don't be so rude. Heartfilia and Dragneel must know them which means the same man sent them here just as he did with the two. That also means they are In the same world and must have powers." Erza came up to Uraraka, which startled her, until she held out her armored hand.

"Very keen eye you have. Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet and my black haired companion is Gray Fullbuster."


	8. They'll Need A Miracle

Uraraka's P.O.V.

Her hair was a beautiful red, something I've never seen before. She seemed nice, but she scared Dragneel and Fullbuster. I slowly shook her armored hand as I watched Bakugou's reaction in the corner of my eye. He seemed mad, but the face he made told me he was more confused than anything.

"Oi, tell me again what the fuck you two are doing here. We already have enough of you losers here and I'm not in the mood for two more." Scarlet stopped shaking my hand and squeezed it in what looked like rage. She glared daggers at Bakugou.

"That was quite rude of you, do you want to say it to my face?" He flinched in the slightest, but kept his mad facade, but I couldn't ignore the slight shake in his knees. I giggled.

"I said, what the heck are you doing here?" He dropped the cursing, which surprised me. The face she made must of knocked some sense into him.

"Well, the same villain who sent Natsu and Lucy here also sent us here. We defeated him, but the idiots who took him didn't cuff him so he sent us here." Fullbuster summed up. He didn't look too pleased with the whole situation. Heartfilia sighed.

"Well I guess we should go and tell Aziawa?" She looked to Bakugou and I. I nodded and started to head back to school when fullbuster's voice stopped me.

"The hell are you two wearing anyway?" He pointed towards Heartfilia and Dragneel looked down at the UA uniform we gave them since they are supposed to be students here.

"I know, they're kinda cute in a formal way." Heartfilia smiled, lifting her skirt a bit to feel the fabric. Dragneel crossed his arms and glared at Fullbuster.

"Jealous, icy bastard?"

"Natsu!"

"Sorry, ma'am!"

We head back class before we were late. Once we got to the door of our classroom, I poked my head in the classroom.

"Psss, Aizawa sensei, can we talk?" He gave me a look full of boredom before turning back to our class.

"Excuse me for a moment." Our classmates gave me and Aizawa sensei an odd look before small talking with each other. Once he was in the hallway, I started to explain our situation to him.

"Umm, this is Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster." He gazed at them. "They are from Heartfilia and Dragneel's world. The same villain cast a spell and sent them here as well. It's safe to say that this man is now defeated, but they don't have new information on how they can get home." I declared. Aizawa sensei's eyes went from no emotion to too many emotions. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes in thought.

"Okay." He sighed. " I guess we have two new students, get them both uniforms and meet me in class in five minutes. Make sure that cat goes back to his room too." I rapidly shook my head and led Fullbuster and Scarlet to get uniforms.

"Uhh, Bakugou, you can go to class with Dragneel and Heartfilia, Happy go back to your dorm please. We'll meet you in five, Bakugou." He frowned and grunted, going inside the classroom, Dragneel and Heartfilia following close behind. I left them to a nearby closet with extra uniforms and tossed one to Fullbuster and one Scarlet. I turned on the light in the closet, luckily it was big and had a mirror.

"You can change in here." Fullbuster was about to walk in when Scarlet stopped him

"I'm going first." He stiffened and let her walk in. Once the door closed, he physically relaxed which got me giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that- oh my God!" I turned around and closed my eyes.

"What?"

"You're naked, you perv!" I heard him yell and try to find him clothes. That's when Scarlet decided to come out. She fowned at Fullbuster.

"Gray, your clothes."

"I know!" I turned my attention to her, my eyes wide. She asked me why I was making that face.

"Why are you so calm about this?" She gave me a stare before she busted out laughing. I stood there feeling stupid for a whole minute before she stopped. Fullbuster found his clothes and went into the closet to change.

"He has a habit of stripping, strange right?" She sighed, smiling as she did so. "Please don't worry about it, we'll try to control it while we're here." Fullbuster came out with the uniform on and crossed his arms.

"We going or what?" He was already starting to take off his shirt. Scarlet noticed and hit him on the back of the head with her fist.

"Put your shirt back on!"

"Gahh, okay!"

We made it back to class and opened the door. Bakugou already took his seat, looking bored while Dragneel and Heartfilia were sitting next to each other in the back of the classroom. Heartfilia was behind me while Dragneel was behind Satou. There was an empty seat behind Yaoyorozu and there was another behind Todoroki. I quickly went to my seat when I saw everybody's eyes on me. Aizawa sensei stopped Fullbuster and Scarlet when they tried to take their seat.

"These are new students to UA, they're friends of Dragneel and Heartfilia." Everyone greeted them with friendly gestures or flat our said hello.

"What's your quirks?" Kaminari asked. They looked confused until Aizawa sensei whispered something to them and they seemed to have understood.

"My quirk is ice make. I can make anything out of ice, the only exception is anything living." Fullbuster stated. "Ice make: bazooka." He created an ice bazooka out of nothing and held it on his hand. Everyone clapped, astonished at their new classmates power. He let it disappear and took a seat behind Todoroki when Aizawa sensi pointed to the seat behind him.

"Requip is my quirk. I can transform into any weapon or armor of my choice." She got into a stance. "Requip: heavens wheel." There was a bright light and then she had a whole other outfit on, it was beautiful really. She had wings with a dress on that showed her stomach. There were around 10 swords above her head. They spun slowly in a circle as a display. "This is just one out of many, I have a lot more powerful sets of armor."

"Wow." Mineta drooled. Probably looking at her chest. Fullbuster seemed to have noticed and glared at Mineta, even though he was behind him. Mineta must have felt the demonic aura and slowly turned to see the ice wielder. He shivered and turned back around quickly not even sparring Scarlet a glance when she walked next to him to take her seat.

"Now that is out of the way, let's get started..."

...

Once class was over, it was finally time for lunch. All six of us made it to the cafeteria and our class immediately came up to us.

"Hey Fullbuster and Dragneel, how about you guys sit with us and Bakugou?" Kirishima beamed. Dragneel pumped up his fist.

"Hell yeah, let's go frosty! We'll see you after lunch Luce, you too Erza." Dragneel let Kirishima drag both him and Fullbuster too their table. Kirishima glanced and Bakugou and waved him over. Bakugou grunted and turned to me. I smiled softly.

"Go ahead. I'll eat with Heartfilia and Scarlet. I'll introduce them to everybody else." He didn't say anything and sat down with his little squad.

"So, where shall we sit?" Scarlet smiled in determination.

"You look way too excited." Heartfilia sweat dropped.

"This is a new opportunity to explore a new world, Lucy. I need to know everybody and every inch of this place." I lead them over to Iida and Deku.

"Hey guys!" I waved. Deku smiled and waved back as Iida smiled softly. I sat down and pat the seat next to me which Heartfilia took. Scarlet sat right next to her.

"Hello, I am Iida Tenya, it's nice to meet such nice women as you, I only assume." Iida stood up and bowed before sticking out his hand for a hand shake. Scarlet then Heartfilia shook it.

"How very kind of you to assume. I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Lucy Heartfilia, but I think you've already met." He nodded, making hand signs.

"You may not know yet, but I'm the class president of 1a while Yaoyorozu," he pointed to the black pony tailed girl laughing at what looked like mina said. "She is the vice president of the class i would like that you do your homework on time and make sure your uniform is in tip top shape." He demanded. Scarlet crossed her arms and smiled.

"I and the rest of my comrades will do so with no hesitation or complain." They both looked like they'd be the perfect friends. A tick mark appeared on Scarlet's head, she turned around and held up a sword.

"Gray, put on your pants!" He looked down and only saw boxes. He jumped up quickly and started to frantically look for his pants.

"When did that happen?" I giggled and turned my attention to Deku who was getting quiet. He had his journal, going back and fourth between the four new students. He mumbled a few random things about them and asked a few questions, like how their quirks worked, strengths and weaknesses and battle strategies. The basic stuff. Heartfilia got both Fullbuster and Dragneel to answer the questions too.

"So, you have tabs on everybody here and their quirks?" Heartfilia set her chin on the palms of her hands. He smiled and explained why he keeps tabs on villains and heroes. She and Scarlet we're interested in what he had to say about everybody in class and about the pro heroes and villains.

"You say there is this league of villains. Tell me, how dangerous do you consider them?" Deku and Iida were confused at her statement and worried they'd get suspicious.

"They lived pretty far away before coming here, small town. People don't know much about heroes and villains there."

"Oh, well, in my opinion they are pretty dangerous and I would consider them a vital threat to people. Even all might had trouble even getting them to leave here." Deku started to mutter again, going in his own little world.

"Heh heh...well, it was nice meeting you, but me, Erza, and the boys have to go and check on something." She glanced at me, telling her to come with them. They stood and grabbed the boys and fled to what I assume the roof. It was the only private place. I stood right after they left and made up a belivable excuse. I passed bakugou's table and gave him a sideway glance, telling him to follow me. I left the cafeteria, hoping he got my message.

"Hey guys." I made it up to the roof top and opened the door. They were there listening to Scarlet speak when I greeted them.

"Hello, um, I never really got your name." Scarlet stated. I stiffened at her tone.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako, please call me Uraraka." I paused. "So what are we doing here?" I asked her. She sighed and gave the others a look.

"Lucy and Natsu told me about the library incident and what you guys found. Have you talked to Aizawa about getting those quirk documents." I shook my head.

"We haven't got around to it. We planned to after school though." She grunted and we heard the door open and slam shut.

"The hell you guys want?" Everyone turned their attention to Bakugou.

"Just talking about when we were planning to talk to Aizawa sensei about those documents on the person who wields the dimension quirk." He walked up to us and said nothing for the longest time.

"I already asked Aizawa for them and there's been an update." We waited for him to continue. "The guy is dead, but he has a son, his name is Dominic."


	9. Lacrima

Erza's P.O.V.

"Excuse me?" I was leaning against the wall, but when I heard what that boy said, I stood up and walked towards him. "Answer me, are you sure that's his name?" He scoffed and turned away from me, backing up.

"Of course I'm fucking sure. What do you take me for?" I ignored his rudeness and turned to the rest of my group.

"Dominic? The bastard that sent us here? Great, he's in jail and we can't contact our world." Gray sighed, annoyed by the situation.

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Lucy paused. "How was he in our world if he was originally born here. His dad was certainly born here and he died here, right? I mean, sure, he could of switched dimensions, but why our world and why did he leave?" She pondered.

"Yes, that seems odd to me as well." I sat down down to think better. Natsu was oddly quiet before I heard him snap his fingers.

"Erza, Gray, do you guys have any communication lacrimas?" My eyes widened and I quickly ran off with the others follow me. Uraraka and Bakugou seemed hesitant to follow, but did so anyway.

"What's a communication lacrimas?" I heard Uraraka ask Lucy. I looked behind me for a split second to see Lucy smile.

"They're teal in color with a sphere shape and they hold magic energy to we can communicate to other guild members of ours. Lacrima's in general hold a lot of magic energy and can be very powerful if put in the wrong hands." Lucy looked down to her shoes, probably thinking back to the tower of heaven. It made me shiver just thinking about it.

"If you eat them to gain entergy, you'll probably die, flame brain here is lucky to even be alive right now." Gray chuckled, provoking Natsu.

"You're just jealous i'm stronger than you, dry ice." They started to insult each other as we ran on the field. I looked to the place where Gray had created a giant Ice slide. I saw a huge puddle of water and gazed around the area. It was buried under some mud from the water. I picked it up and wiped the mud off of it.

"I didn't know you brought that with." Gray frowned. I smiled proudly and held it under my armpit.

"I packed it with all my other small belongings to contact Mira and I was about to do just that when Dominic used his magic against us and we fell. I forgot about it until Natsu brought it up." I went up to Natsu and hugged him against my chest, banging his head against my armor. I thanked him and let him go.

"Try talking to Mira." Lucy suggested, holding Happy in her hands. I held the lacrima in front of my face and tried to contact Mira.

"Mira," I paused, waiting for a response. When nothing came I tried again. "Come in Mirajane." The was white noise and then a silhouette. I waited a few more seconds before I got a clear look at her. I felt Uraraka and Bakugou stock behind me, looking curiously at the lacrima.

"Erza! Did you find Natsu and Lucy? Are they okay? How about Gray too? And...who are they?" She pointed at the two behind me. I smiled in relief and answered her many questions.

"Yes, yes, yes, and these are allies so don't worry." She sighed, but then looked confused again.

"I tried to get a hold of you, but there was nothing but black on the screen." I nodded.

"Yes, the lacrima was covered in mud because I forgot about it when we were sent here."

"What's 'here'?" Mira asked. I sucked in, getting ready to explain quickly.

"The mage we had to fight had dimension powers. The first time Lucy and Natsu tried to fight him, he caught them off guard and they fell into a hole that sent them to another dimension. When we went to fight him, we beat him, but he caught us off guard as well sending us to the same dimension as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy." I explained quickly. Mirajane stood there, stunned for a moment before tears started to run down her face.

"Oh Mavis! How will you guys get home?!" I tried to calm her down, but I was never that good at really comforting people.

"Lucy, come comfort Mira!" She squeaked and ran up to the lacrima and cooed to Mira.

"Mira don't cry, we'll figure it out okay. We need your help though" I gave her a confused gaze, but her face gave all the answer I needed. Gray and Natsu on the other hand, didn't get it.

"Why do we need her help?"

"Shut it, Natsu!" Lucy bonked him on the head and watched him slam on the ground face first. "Idiot" she muttered, turning back to a giggling Mira.

"I'm so happy to see you two well!" Lucy gave her a closed eye smile and then got down to business.

"Can you please check where lord Dominic is being held at by the authorities. He is going to have to help us if we want to get home." Mira nodded and left the screen for a few moments before coming back with Makarov.

"I'm so fucking confused right now." Grunted Bakugou. Uraraka glanced at Bakugou and nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Who are these people?" She went up to Gray as he wasn't very busy at the moment, insulting Natsu.

"That's our master, Makarov. The girl with white hair, Mira, is a bartender there and kinda like Makarov assistant. We all belong in a guild." Uraraka made and 'o' with her mouth. Bakugou crossed his arms, not impressed.

"A guild? That's some lame ass shit-'"

"Gahh, Bakugou, that's so rude. Just because you don't think teamwork and friends is important doesn't mean you can be mean to the others who think that." Uraraka said. She turned to us and held her hand up in surrender when she noticed our offense.

"Please forgive him. He's just a big ol' jerk, he didn't mean it." Makarov waited until it was quiet before speaking. Bakugou was about to yell at Uraraka until he saw Makarov's impatience. He quieted down, the master's eyes piercing into Bakugou's own red ones.

"Mmm," he said with venom. "This man is held at a cell pretty close to our guild. We can send a team to go talk to him, it'll only take a few hours. We'll come in contact with you when the team makes it there." I was about to send them off when Natsu stopped me.

"Wait! Who are you sending?" I didn't know why he wanted to know, but I didn't stop him. Makarov pondered and looked off to the side, probably at the guild members before looking back to us.

"I've decided that it'll be a team of six. Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Wendy, and Juvia. Of course Pantherlilly and Carla would come as well. Those exceeds and dragon slayers are joined at the hip, huh?" He asked, tipsy.

"Uhh that's five master." Mira giggled. Makarov picked up a cup of alcohol and smiled.

"Laxus should be due back with the Thunder Legion any minute now." We all wore big smiles on our face at the news that laxus was coming, but natsu seemed most excited.

"Yeah Laxus, he'll have to fight me when we get back...wait..." He paused. " Why do you need so many people going with?" We all pondered for a moment before makarov gave us our answer.

"If this man caught all of you off guard, I'm not taking any chances. I want someone like Mira or Laxus, even Gajeel to subdue the guy before he sends more of you down there." We all nodded and the lacrima's communication was cut off.

"Well, i guess all we can do now it wait. Our next class will start in five minutes so we better hurry. Erza, can you give that lacrima to Lucy so she can put it in her dorm." Uraraka asked. I handed the sphere to Lucy and she quickly ran up to the dorms. Natsu and Happy followed quickly after.

Bakugou sighed in annoyance. "There's another room right next to them, conveniently. You and freezer over there can share a room. Or you could have Dragneel and Happy move in with him," he pointed behind him at the fuming Gray. "And you could be in a room with Heartfilia. I don't really give a shit though, do what you want." He shoved his hands in his pocket and proceeded to walk to class.

"He's very...interesting." I said slowly.

"More like he's a major asshole." Gray glared at his back. Uraraka ruffled her hair, probably in a nervous manner. Her face seemes nervous.

"He can be nice...to people he likes. He's not so bad when you get to know him, rough around the edges sure, but he's determined to push himself and get things done. I can tell this situation he was dragged in is very stressful, mostly because of new people he's meeting so quickly. He does seem to respect Heartfilia and Dragneel though." She started to mutter and shoot off more facts about him off, making me smile.

"He should be lucky to have such a nice girlfriend like you." I pat her head in a teasing manner. She fiddled with her hands, a blush spreading across her face.

"We're not...you know...dating. I mean I would like to- no I mean, maybe I do- no, oh God. I don't know..." She hid her face in her hands as she was embarrassed at our stares. I draped my arm around her shoulder and had all three of us walk up to the school.

"It's okay, we can keep a secret." She groaned and floated a few inches off the ground, rolling away. I grabbed her ankle and kept walking.

Back at Fairy Tail

No One's P.O.V.

Most of Fairy Tail had been chilling before they watched as Makarov stood up on the counter and got everyone's attention.

"Listen up brats, I have an announcement!" They waited for him to continue. "I need the following mages in front of me. I need Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and Mira." Mira was already by Makarov so she didn't move. The rest of them stood up and went up to Makarov. "I need all of you plus Laxus to go on a quest. You need to travel about three hours to a jail cell. I've already called the authorities and informed them that you'd be coming. They'll give you more information when you get there."

"Why can't you just tell us now."

"I only want the six of you to know about this." Wendy perked up and took a step towards Makarov.

"Can Carla and Pantherlilly come?" She asked for Gajeel. Makarov smiled and set down his cup of alcohol.

''of course." Wendy smiled. Just then the doors slammed open revealing four silhouettes. The Thunder Legion. Laxus was in the front and walked up to Makarov, giving him a small smile.

"I'm back, old man." Laxus was about to go up the stairs when Makarov stopped him.

"I need you to go on a small quest for me." He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the five others in his group.

"Are they coming?" He pointed to all of them.

"Yes."


	10. Finally Meeting The Man Behind Bars

No One's P.O.V.

"Okay, let's just get this over with. I'm pissed enough that that flaming idiot and ice bucket got to go to some other cool dimension without me." Gajeel crossed his arms in a pout. Laxus rolled his eyes at the immature iron dragon slayer.

"I'm pretty sure the other dimension they're in isn't all that different from our world. Remember what master told us? That they have powers there too." Levy argued. Gajeel grumbled at her tone and they all finally left the guild.

"I'm just happy they're still safe. I was so worried when they disappeared suddenly." Wendy held her hands close to her chest, a frown adorning her face as she peered down at the ground. Carla noticed and pat her leg.

"Yes, it's been very quiet without the rest of team Natsu, even Happy." Everyone could tell that Carla missed Happy's constant pestering.

"I don't care about any of that, I just miss my precious Gray-sama! He could be hurt for all I know and have some bimbo caring to his wounds." Juvia made a devilish face as she continued. "I won't let anyone tend to Gray-sama's wounds except me!" Mira and Laxus were quiet as they observed the situation. Mira managed to let out a giggle as Juvia kept mumbling about Gray.

"Don't worry Juvia, I saw Gray myself and he looked fine to me. I'm just nervous about meeting this Dominic character. He managed to catch four people from team Natsu off guard. They also managed to meet a whole bunch of people while they were there, a class full of students to be exact."

"Students?" Laxus spoke up, asking.

"Yeah, they told us it's a school full of gifted students with what they call "quirks" aka powers. They all want to train to become heroes in order to defeat villians running around their city. It's very interesting and I'd like to learn more about this world, too bad we don't have any books on it in the library." Mira sighed, depressed at the lack of information.

"Well, if you want any information on this dimension, this Dominic guy is from there so he'll probably have plenty." Laxus reassured her. This made Mira smile and pat Laxus's shoulder.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"Hell yeah! If he doesn't want to give us any, we can just beat it out of him!" Gajeel laughed maniacally. Pantherlilly nodded his head in agreement without saying a single word.

...

Once they made it to the small jail house, Levy softly knocked on the door, knowing Makarov contacted the place so the guards would be inspecting them. A guard around the age of 50 opened the door. He was almost as short as levy with a gentle but firm smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Juvia cleared her throat and stepped up right beside Levy in front of this man.

"We are from the guild Fairy Tail and i believe our master contacted this place to let you know that we were coming." The old man narrowed his eyes in suspicion and did the most expected thing.

"Your guild mark please." Everyone moved to show the man their guild marks. Gajeel turned his body to show the one on his shoulder, Levy pulled down the back of her shirt and show hers, juvia lifted up her skirt to present hers on the side of her thigh. Both Carla and Pantherlilly turned around to show the one on their back and Mira lifted her dress to show her guild mark which was also on her thigh. Last but not least, Laxus lifted his shirt to show his on his ride side. The man stepped closer to inspect each guild mark better.

"We done yet?" Gajeel said, getting impatient. The man sighed and nodded which was an indication to let go over their clothes and to turn back to the man.

"I apologise, but you know people. Buddies of people caught here will dress up as others from guild so i would let them in. I've had that happen too many times." He paused for a split second so that he could hold out his hand for levy to take. "Nice to meet you, I'm a good friend of Makarov, my name's Phineas." Levy slowly shook his hand. He stepped aside and let them step inside. They followed him to the end of the hall.

"Where are we going exactly?" Juvia managed out. The way every criminal in there was looking at each girl made her nervous.

"Try not to mind their stares too much, all they are are petty criminals and thieves. They won't do any harm to you." At the end of the hall, Phineas stopped suddenly and waved a hand to each Fairy Tail member. "Step on this platform, this takes us to the basement which is where the more dangerous criminals are. This is where the man you wish to see is." Everyone stepped in the platform and waited for Phineas to push the button so that it could take them down.

"Wait, why are there straps on the floor?" Wendy piped up. The old man's eyes lit up and took his finger away from the button.

"I almost forgot!" He got down on one knee and pulled Wendy's feet so he could strap them down. "I'll need you all to strap your feet in so you don't fly off when we go down." They all did as they were told and placed their feet so they could stop their movement. Phineas waited before speaking again. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. He pushed the button and the platform shot down at incredible speed.

"Gahhh!" Everyone grounded out. Their voices were lost as they kept dropping. Wendy had the highest pitch scream out of all them as she clutched Levy for suppost, the blunette gladly returning her tight embrace. Once they stopped moving and got on the last floor, everyone fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel stood, legs shaking. He helped both Levy and Wendy. There were trying in Wendy's eyes as she still hugged Levy. Levy pat her head while Wendy mumbled about almost dying.

"Yeah, and how could you almost forget to strap us in? If Wendy hadn't said anything, we'd be dead!" Mira growled. It was bad enough it scared the crap out if everyone, but it also made Wendy cry. Phineas held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry it frightened everybody, but I didn't install it. The magic council said it would help keep indruders out of the places where real criminals were held. I guess they supposed indruders are dumb enough not to strap in themselves." They understood and started to follow the man took around five minutes before they got to the right cell. There he was, sitting on his bed, head down and chuckling wildly.

"It was only a matter of time..." He stood up and got so close to the cell bars his forehead touched them. "So, what can I do for you." His smirk grew as an angry Mira stepped in front of him.

"Tell us, how and why did you come here when we all one you lived in that other dimension." His smirk dropped and he stepped back. He clenched his fist, knuckles turning white until he answered.

"When I was four I got my quirk. It was as powerful as my old man's when I developed it so I could never make any friends without accidentally sending them to another dimension. I was alone most of my life, I studied different dimensions and found one of the most powerful beside my own world. Your dimension was full of powerful beings and I seemed to fit right in. So I practiced and practiced until I could open a big enough portal to get to such a big world. I left and built a life here, taking from the villages close to me."

They all stopped momentarily to growl through their teeth. Gajeel grabbed his shirt through the bars and got real close to his face to seem intimidating. "You make me sick! I don't give a shit if you moved here but terrorizing ones around you is unforgivable!" Dominic shoved himself away from Gajeel and grinned evil like.

"Like your one to talk." Both Gajeel and Juvia's eyes widened. "That's right, I know all about your little Phantom attack a while back. I also know about you Laxus. Making your own guild mates fight each other, how pathetic." Laxus was about to fight back when Juvia stopped him.

"We are all passed that, we realized our mistakes and decided to try and mend the feelings of our comrades, how about you? You are no better than us, if not worse." Juvia's expression darkened quite a bit before speaking again. "So tell us, your father lived in the other dimension, correct. He's dead if you don't already know so you're the only hope we have for getting our friends home." Dominic leaned up against his bed post and glared at the ground.

"My old man died because I was reckless with my powers and summoned some high level demon on accident trying to show him what I was capable of. He was pretty old by then, a retired hero. He wasn't very popular so no one really knew of him, only knew a power like his was powerful. He wasn't ready for the demon and it killed him. Thats why I also left, to avoid punishment and the crushing guilt."

"Mmm, so are you the only hope we have or is there anyone with your power from the other dimension that can get our friends home?" Wendy asked, quietly. She figured it wasn't her place to try and talk to this man, but she was so curious. Carla pat her leg lovingly and in worry at her quiet tone.

He paused for a moment before sighed and rubbed his temples. "Maybe, but she hates visitors that's why no one knows of her and her powers. She my aunt, the sister of my dad. Her name is Sakura and you can find her at the edge of Musutafu." They all looked confused at the abnormal name. "In the other dimension!"

"Ohh." They nodded.

"So you're sure she can get our friends home?" Carla asked, skeptical at how easy this sounded.

"The hell should I know, I met her once when I was little but her and my dad have the same type of quirk so I imagine she's just as powerful as he was." They all paused a moment before Mira spoke up again.

"I remember Lucy telling me she and the rest of our friends could use their magic there, like there was magic energy in the air. Do you know anything about that because she suggested our worlds were connected somehow." Dominc rolled his eyes.

"You fairies sure ask a lot of questions. The reason there is magic energy there is probably because of how many times I've opened portals to this world from there. The magic energy could of leaked into their world giving power to your friends. It could also be the fact that I went from that world to here so me just going back and forth between both worlds allowed magic energy in."

"Alright, visiting time over, let's go." Phineas exclaimed. They made their way back up to the door and Phineas practically kicked them out.

"That was a little rude." Levy complained.

"Either way, we have the information we need so let's get back to the guild and tell master." Gajeel ruffled Levy's hair and started walking away. Levy puffed her cheeks and ran after Gajeel with Pantherlilly following close behind.

"So annoying..." Laxus mumbled as the rest of them followed.


	11. A Villain

Bakugou's P.O.V.

Everything that was happening was pissing me off. I was so confused. We all head back to class and waited for the bell to ring to run back to the roof and talk about this more. I was already in a pissy mood so Deku coming up to me, set me off.

"Kacchan, can I ask you a que-"

"Fuck off Deku!" I felt my face heat in anger as I clenched my fist, knuckles turning white. He cowered in fear and almost ran off, almost. Once he calmed down he hardened his gaze and stood up straight, head coming up to my forehead. He gave me a small glare before clearing his throat.

"No. Now listen kacchan, what's going on? These kids come here all of a sudden and you and Uraraka are hanging out way more than usual...or really ever. What's happening?" He stood his ground and patiently waited for my answer. I felt my irritation rise. I turned around and started to walk away.

"It's none of your fucking business so don't worry about it," I paused for a moment. "It'll be all over soon anyway..." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. My voice lost it venomous as I whispered my last sentence. I walked away, hearing his small gasp before he slowly turned away and walking back to talk to half and half, four eyes, and frog girl. I made my way to the roof, opening the door to see them all waiting for me.

"Finally, Kat-" uraraka paused, her face going redder than usually before correcting herself with a cough "Bakugou, where were you?" I was almsot too shocked to say anything. She almost said my first name...but why?

"Gah- no where, just didn't feel like coming in such a big fucking hurry." I crossed my arms. My ears feeling like they were on fire. They all stared for a moment before Heartfilia spoke up.

"Well anyway Mira is going to call us back any minute with more information on Dominic. All we do is wait." Everyone nodded and then went awkwardly silent. It was started to irritate the fuck out of me. Uraraka must of noticed because she put on a smile and turned towards Scarlet.

"Umm so could you tell me more about your world. I would love to know more about where my new friends came from!" She giggled. Everyone from Fairy Tail stared in shock as she mentioned them being friends. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to answer the fucking question or just gawk?" Scarlet shook her head with a smile and started to answer the question.

"Well, in Fiore we have tons of guilds and we take tons of jobs to help others that can't help themselves. Every year we hold a competition between guilds to see who will be number one. Last year, Fairy Tail came in first. We fought hard and long for that victory and even fought dragons along with our victory." Uraraka gasp at that.

"D-Dragons? Like real dragons?" Dragneel cackled in amusement.

"Hell yeah! We fought seven dragons and won." Fullbuster crossed his arms and smirked darkly.

"Yeah right, you and the other dragon slayers couldn't even put a scratch on them." That was news to me, Dragneel couldn't even get close to beating one as a dragon slayer. It was kind of pathetic, I smirked at the information.

Dragneel seemed to have gotten offended at that and glared at Fullbuster. "Oh shut up, at least I fought the bigger foe. You just fought the babies and died!" Fullbuster died? Uraraka and I was getting more confused at the moment. Just as Fullbuster was about to say something, Uraraka stopped him.

"You died?" He stopped his fight with Dragneel and started to scratch his cheek with a finger as he turned his gaze away from her.

"Yeah, but a friend helped me out and saved me." He smiled sadly to which Scarlet placed a hand on his back in a comforting way.

"Yes, we won all thanks to Lucy and and another celestial wizard in another guild, her name is Yukino."

"What? Blondie stopped the dragons and Dragneel couldn't even get a dent in?!" I yelled. Heartfilia crossed her arms in an annoyed pout.

"Well for one, it's Heartfilia, not blondie. And two, how is it so unbelievable that I stopped the dragons?" Uraraka looked away and I just gave her an emotionless face. She puffed her cheeks and leaned back on a wall. "Me and Yukino didn't use brute Force. We closed a gate that let the dragons in with all my and her spirits. It made every dragon disappear in their own time only after Natsu destroyed it by crashing into it with another dragon, so he really was abig help. It still used all my energy though." She sweat dropped. The way she told the story sounded way more believable. Dragneel pulled her to his side and grinned.

"Yup, Lucy sure is strong huh?" He asked no one in particular. Heartfilia blushed and started to grumble things under her breath. That's when the crystal ball rang. Scarlet picked it up from off the ground and held it out. The white haired women came through with an annoyingly cheery smile slapped onto her face.

"So what's happening? What do you have for us?" Fullbuster said, putting a hand on the ball as her turned it so he faced the women. Her smile fell only a bit before speaking.

"Well, he can't help or well, he won't help. He did tell us that his aunt could possibly help you, she lives on the edge of Musutafu. Her name is Sakura and she can use the same powers as Dominic and his father. But be warned, she hates people so it might be close to impossible to get close." Heartfilia sighed in annoyance.

"Great, another Porlyusica." Scarlet nodded in agreement. The women bid us goodbye and her image 's posture deflated a bit before letting her sadness show.

"It would be better if two of us stayed here, to not attract attention. As much as I want to go, it would be better if I made up an exuse. We all know Natsu and Lucy suck at it." Everyone nodded, making them both hang their mouths open in shock. "I've decided. Gray and I will stay here and act as if nothing happened. We will stay with Happy as to not attact too much attention. Uraraka and Bakugou, please accompany Natsu and Lucy on their journey to find this Sakura women. I will make sure Aizawa sensei does not lower your grades in anyway sort of way."

"Wait, why do I have to stay?" Fullbuster complained. I was about to cuss him out before scarlet stopped me.

"Do you have a problem with my plan?" She asked slowly and glared. It seemed she even stood over him even though he was the taller one. He cowered and shrunk, frantically shaking his head. "Good, now Gray and I will go back to class. You four can head out." That's when the door to the roof slammed open revealing Aizawa. He had his hands in his pocket and a bored glare placed on his face, if that was possible. I glared back at him and he ignored it.

"Hey fucker-"

"Bakugou, stop! Please let him speak." Unusually quiet Uraraka spoke up, placing a hand on my shoulder. I was shooting up small explosions in my hand, but when her hand found it's way on my shoulder I suddenly stopped. I shrugged off her hand and turned to Aizawa, hiding my red face. She must have noticed though because she also sported red cheeks, but she let a small smile play on her lips. I grunted.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Aizawa seemed to have just watched our little exchange of words before he cleared his throat with the smallest of smiles. I felt my anger rise slightly.

"Anyway, Fullbuster and Scarlet I want you to head to class now. There will be a substitute for the next three days. All might will be teaching and I don't want you to be late so please leave." They both gave him a confused expression and slowly walked down the stairs to class. "You too, cat." Happy scurried back to their dorms, not having said one thing during our conversation. Dragneel seemed very reluctant on letting him leave but he then turned white, probably realizing Scarlet's words. He didn't say anything.

"What's this about Aizawa sensei?" Uraraka gave him a look of worry and waited for him to speak once more.

"I'm going to go with all of you." He exclaimed in monotone. Dragneel walked up to Aizawa.

"Unless you plan on being helpful in some way, don't come. The less people the better." He became serious all of a sudden, it seemed to have pissed off Aizawa.

"Exuse me? I'm your superior."

"Not really, me and Luce don't come from here and we aren't students." Heartfilia came up to Dragneel and turned him towards her.

"Natsu," she stared into his eyes. "You fucking idiot!" She slapped him so hard he fell backwards. She picked him up by the scarf and got into his face. "We need all the help we can get and this guy is a pro hero, he's probably as strong as Laxus or maybe even stronger! What's with you all of a sudden anyway? You're not usually like this." Dragneel pouted.

"I just wanted to get us back without their help, we can do it ourselves!" Heartfilia rolled her eyes and pulled him on his feet.

"It doesn't matter- this isn't a competition so stop being stupid." She went up to Aizawa and bowed in an apology "sorry about his stupidity, he doesn't know what he's saying. We'd appreciate your help"

"Okay enough with the stupid shit show, are we going or not." I was starting to get pissed with all this stalling. Uraraka rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes, I agree. Let's please get going." Aizawa let a shocked look appear from her words on his face before going back to boredom.

"Let's go then." Dragneel seemed to be pumped up from finally leaving and he took Heartfilia's hand and jumped off the roof entirely. I glared as he smirked up at me, his eyes held fire in them. He wanted to challenge me. Heartfilia's scream could be heard throughout the entire property as she hit him multiple times for scaring her. Uraraka had beads of sweat drop down her face as I came up to her. I grabbed her hand and positioned her so I was carrying her bridal style. I jumped.

"Oh my God, Bakugou you idiot!" She screamed. My grin grew wider as I landed not so soft on the ground. I stood up tall and let her down. She dusted herself off and glared daggers at me.

"Bakugou, I'm going to kill-"

"How stupid." Aizawa came out the front door, angry. "You disturbed the whole school just be idiotic, nice" Dragneel grinned. He was blissfully unaware at Aizawa's anger. We all walked off the property. Uraraka and Heartfilia was in front, talking and laughing as we walked on foot. Dragneel and i were in the middle with Aizawa watching us from behind. We decided to walk to the city hall so that we could get information on this Sakura women. Find her address and then track her down.

"Wow, how easy. I got two students of UA and a pro hero all together. This should be fun." I got into a fighting stance, hearing this voice come from an ally way. Seeing Uraraka go rigid with suprise made me angry. Out came man with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

A villian.


	12. The Fight!

Lucy's P.O.V.

After natsu's stupidity had me being taken off a roof we decided it would be best to head to city Hall and find out more in Sakura. I was in front if the rest if the team, along with Uraraka.

"You know, your world sounds so interesting. I would like to visit it someday." Uraraka intertwined her hands behind her back, leaning forward and smiling at me. I smiled back and clapped my hands in excitement.

"Maybe we can! After all this, I imagine we will be able to find a way to cross our worlds together. It would be so fun to have you and all of 1A come to our world and see how we operate. I bet that green haired boy would be excited." Uraraka perked up at the mention of the green haired boy.

"You mean Deku? Oh yeah he totally would be. He gets excited when he finds out about a new quirk, no matter how insignificant it is." She giggled at the thought. I nudged her slightly giving her a smirk.

"When we had that get together with the girls, they mentioned you used to have a thing for him. I can kinda see why. He's different, but he's a nice boy. And he's cute." Uraraka sported a small blush as she held her face in embarrassment.

"Yes, I did have a small crush on him but that's all it was- a small crush. It was after the sports festival that I realized something...or someone really." A small smile crossed her lips as she slightly turned around, gazing at Bakugou. I laughed at her shy state and back her back.

"I'm not sure what you see in an aggressive hot head like him but I guess I'm one to talk." I chuckled nervously. "Anyways boys aside, I keep hearing about this sports festival. What exactly is it." Uraraka acted very excited to explain the question, but before she could we heard a maniacal laugh.

"Wow, how easy. I got two students of UA and a pro hero all together. This should be fun." I immediately scanned around for the voice. Holding on to my keys, I waited for someone to attack. Out came a man, he was mishaped- he had long flowing arms that dragged on the ground. His entire face sagged, giving the skin room to form multiple weapons.

"What the fuck am I looking at?" Bakugou stood in disgust as we all stared at the man. He cackled and lifted his long arm to grab a hold of Uraraka. I went into action and grabbed her hand, calling out Leo in the meantime.

"Open, gate if the lion, Leo!" Once Leo made his way out, I transformed into my star dress. "Regulas Lucy kick"

"Regulas impact!" We both said simultaneously as we hit the middle of his arm, making him let go of Uraraka. Natsu and Bakugou got in front of us. The villian retracted his hand.

"You honestly believe I can be defeated so easily?" He used his sagging cheek to form a humongous axe.

"Do you believe a skin axe can even hurt someone? Fucking pathetic." Uraraka was busy finding anything to float.

"Don't underestimate his power, quirks can do anything!"

"Tch, whatever round face." He let his hands blow up and attacked as the skin axe slammed down towards him. Bakugou dodged as expected, but looked back to see what damage the axe did. The axe completely cut through the concrete, creating deep wide cracks through the ground. I gulped. His skin may not look scary but it certainly can do damage.

"You should pay more attention, droopy!" Natsu suddenly yelled behind the villian. He managed to punch him in the face with his fire dragon iron fist before the villian could use his hands to swipe away natsu.

"Dragneel! Bakugou! Move out of the way!" Uraraka screamed. She was panting heavily with thick sweat coating her face. She looked insanely tired. Bakugou and Natsu surprisingly did so. I looked up to see debris and other items like mailboxes, fences, pipes and more. There could of been thousands of pieces. She shakingly turned her head towards me. "Do you think you have a spirit that can get all this Debi's in one spot, right above him. I don't want to injure anyone in the process."

I thought quickly, racking my brain for any spirit that could help. I snapped my fingers once I realized.

"Open gate of the scorpian, Scorpio!"

"Hey Lucy, wicked!"

"Scorpio, I want you to try and make sure all the debris in the air goes to him!" I pointed at the droopy man.

"Fucking do it already or I'll do it myself." I felt irritation rise and I glared at bakugou.

"Now, Uraraka!"

"Release!" The debris fell quickly, but Scorpio was just as quick.

"Sand buster!" The Sandy wind seemed to have sucked up the debris and shot it straight at the villian. He screamed and tried to cover himself with his own skin, but of course that didn't work. Once Scorpio disappeared, the dust cleared. The man was curled around in his own arms, but he still managed to stand up.

"Like I said before, can't get rid of me so easily." Uraraka chuckled.

"Maybe not, but you were so distracted you forget about the very man more powerful than all of us." The villian tensed up upon realizing what she meant. He felt an ominous presence behind him. He turned to see Aizawa, his eyes glowing red, hair defying grafity itself and his scarf floating around him. He grabbed it and pulled it tightly around the villian. Affectively wrapping it around his excess skin and arms.

"I won't ever allow you to Target my students again." His glare shot through the villians body like a bullet. We waited until the police arrived to the him away. They had trouble getting the cuffs on him since his arms were so long, but after minutes managed to get them on. They suppressed all of his skin from preforming since the cuffs deactivated his quirk.

"I would be careful if I were you. The league of villians have something very special planned for all of you, students or not," He glanced over at me and Natsu. "I was just phase one, I'm a nobody, a distraction. Good luck" His cackle could be heard as the police car drive away.

"I want you to interrogate him, get any information you can. Anything will do." Aizawa told another cop. He nodded, getting in his own car and following the one in front of him. Aizawa came over to us.

"Are any of you hurt?" We all shook our head no, I glanced at natsu and saw him pouting.

"I didn't get to do hardly anything! All I did was punch the guy!" I giggled at his antics and pat him on the back.

"Natsu, it doesn't matter how many times you got a hit in. As long as he's in custody, right?" Natsu stuck out his bottom lip, but nodded. It was surprisingly cute of him. I allowed myself to blush as we turned to the rest of the group.

"So do we just keep heading to the city hall or-" I was interrupted by loud shouting and cameras and questions being pushed into my face.

"Are you two the famous new U.A. members we've all heard of?" I put my hands in front of my face as the flashing of the camera blinded me. I've never been so aggressively interviewed in my life so this is very overwhelming. Natsu snaked his arm around me and pulled me into himself, in a possessive way. He led me out of the crowed as his glare got every interviewer to move. Aizawa stepped in.

"Do you have any comments regarding the new students or what just happened with that villian?" A woman pushed her microphone in his face, making him reel back in surprise and irritation.

"No comment, now if you'll exuse us," he placed a hand on the backs of Uraraka and Bakugou and led them through the crowd. "We'll be leaving."

"But sir-" her voice was lost in the commotion as we swiftly walked away, heading up to city hall. Once we made it, we pushed open the doors. There was a woman working at a desk, she seemed occupied with her work so she was startled when Aizawa rang the bell on the counter.

"Oh! Uh, yes sir?" She adjusted the glasses sitting on her face and stacked her papers in an orderly manner.

"I'd like you to give me some documents on an older women named Sakura, I'm not sure of her last name." The women nodded and typed in something in her computer, smiling when she found what she was looking for. She guided Aizawa to behind her desk and pointed at the computer.

"There are three Sakura's living here in Musutafu. One that lives a block away, another who lives on the edge and-"

"That's her, the second one." Aizawa interrupted her. She pushed up a few documents and printed them out.

"I'm not actually supposed to give these to you, it's private. But you are Mr. Aizawa am I correct?" No answer. "Well anyway it's probably for important business so please take these and leave. I don't plan on getting fired today. Aizawa took the papers from her and left without a word. He skimmed over the papers. He folded the papers and put them in his pocket.

"So, where to?" Natsu asked.

"Just follow me." He said nothing more as he started walking to a bus station. This might have irritated Bakugou because he aggressively shoved his closed fist in his pockets. Angry expression molding his face.

"Why can't you just fucking tell us?" Uraraka casually caught up to bakugou and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Does it matter? He knows where we're going so we shouldn't be giving him a hard time. We have a general idea of where she is anyway." Bakugou hunched over and began to pout slightly. It was cute, I'll give him that. Uraraka certainly thought so because her face seemed to have heat up at his expression. She quickly looked away, confused.

"The hell's a matter with you?" Uraraka squeaked and shook her head.

"It's nothing, It was just surprising seeing you pout like that." Bakugou's eyes widened and his ears turned red. I watched in amusement at their antics. I could remember when I was around their age, still at my father's house before I left a few months later after turning sixteen. 'It's nice that their all experiencing this feeling at such a young age. I hadn't ever felt that way until I started joining Fairy Tail' i thought to myself. We stopped at the bus station and waited for the next bus to come rolling around.

"Lemme look at the schedule." I told everyone. The next bus arrived at 3:30 pm. I glanced at a clock located on a building and saw that it was 3:00. "Alright, thirty minutes is our wait time." I sat on the bench and Natsu sat next to me.

"Natsu, I miss the guild." I spoke. I've been thinking about our world lately and how much I've actually missed it.

"Lucy you're such a worry wart, stop and take time to smell the flowers. We've come to such a cool world and we'll get home soon so why worry. Let's enjoy here!" He placed his hands behind his head and chuckled. I glared at the ground, processing his words.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I felt a strong hand weigh down my head. Natsu pat my head and gave me a smile.

"Of course I'm right, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" We talked for a couple more minutes about anything really when Uraraka stood up.

"Op, the bus is here. Come on Heartfilia and Dragneel, let's go."

We stepped on the bus and took a seat. I looked out the window and watched as the bus slowly went around the huge crack in the ground from our fight.

Enjoy it here huh?


	13. Sakura

Uraraka's P.O.V.

We all gathered on the bus in silence. Heartfilia decided to just look out the window with Dragneel sitting beside her. He doubled over and held his hand over his mouth. Lucy must of noticed because her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh Mavis! I totally forgot about your motion sickenss. Poor Natsu..." She rubbed his back in sympathy. I gazed at the two in confusion and she must have noticed because she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head with her other hand. "Oh, Natsu has severe motion sickenss. It's a side effect of his dragon slayer power, he has so much power swirling inside him that it makes his sick on any sort of transportation."

"That's pathetic." Bakugou crossed his arms and looked down on Dragneel. Dragneel growled and was about to say something when he seemed to have felt vomit gather in his mouth so he just stopped. I turned to Bakugou sitting next to me and I slapped his upper arm. Bakugou hissed and glared at me.

"Don't be so mean, Bakugou-kun. You heard Heartfilia didn't you? He's so powerful that this is his only downside! It's interesting." I smiled as Bakugou rolled his eyes. Dragneel chuckled shakingly.

"In your face, puffy hair. I'm stronger than you!" I felt Bakugou's Baku rage aura intensify as he gripped the seat in front of him in anger. He stood up pointed a finger at Dragneel.

"Shut the fuck up, pinky! I'm not so incredibly pathetic that my weakness is motion sickenss. I'm so powerful I don't have a downside to my power!" I rolled my eyes at their petty fighting and guided Bakugou down again with my hand. Surprisingly, he obeyed and sat down again. Dragneel seemed like he wanted to stand but was too weak to try.

"Stop the fighting. You're disturbing the other passengers." Aizawa-sensei said simply. We looked around to see that everyone gathered in the front of the bus in fear of Dragneel and Bakugou's wrath. I started to sweat and waved my hands in front of my face.

"Please don't be afraid. They're all bark and no bite. Hehe" That ticked off Bakugou and he glared menacingly at me. I sweat dropped and turned to Lucy. She started to pat her lap and smiled at Dragneel. She said something I couldn't make out because of Bakugou's yelling. Dragneel's sickly face brightened as he nodded with a smile. He got comfortable and his head on her lap, she stroked his hair, making him sleepy. She turned to me and smiled softly.

"It helps his motion sickenss. It's funny, Erza- uh, Scarlet has her own way of this. She acts nice and leads him over to her and then punches him in the gut which knocks him out. She then lays him on her lap. It's effective in a more brash way, I prefer this way though. Doesn't cause him harm and he falls asleep quickly." I smiled and nodded. 'It would be super cute if Bakugou-kun has motion sickenss. I could let him lay on my- wait! What am I thinking?' I felt my cheeks burn and I turned away from Heartfilia's confused look. When I did turn, I came face to face with Bakugou which made the situation worse. He raised an eyebrow at my odd behavior. I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"You're fucking weird round face." And he turned to the window and started to look out of it. Aizawa shook his head and crossed his own arms, not saying a word.

It had been an hour or two of constant moving on the bus, Heartfilia had fallen asleep with Dragneel. Her head leaned against the window. Aizawa-sensei placed his feet on the other seat next to him as no one was on the bus now except us. He was going in and out of slumber. Waking up every time we hit a bump. We hadn't talked almost the whole ride which didn't bother anyone. We all had a lot of things on our minds. All of a sudden I felt sudden wait on my shoulder.

I managed a small squeak in surprise and swiftly cocked my head to my left shoulder. We had hit a particularly rough bump and had moved Bakugou's head from the window to my shoulder. I was about to wake him up but then noticed his expression. He was so peaceful looking, something that wasn't Bakugou. I decided against waking him up and settled in. I leaned my head on the chair and closed my eyes. Earlier I had asked how long it would take to get there and Aizawa-sensei said around three hours which meant we had about an hour left. My eyes grew heavy as I pat Bakugou's head softly.

Unfortunately, his neck would probably hurt when he woke up, he was so much taller than me that it would put a strain on his muscles. With that thought, my mind went blank as I fell asleep. "Urara...Urarak...Uraraka." I mumbled a few noises before opening an eye slowly to see Aizawa-sensei stand over me. He looked impatient and a bit annoyed as he directed his attention to everyone else. "Wake everyone up and get off the bus. We've arrived." I nodded and was about to get up when I still felt that weight in my left shoulder. I remembered Bakugou and sighed. He was going to be mad.

"Bakugou-kun, wake up!" I yelled quickly. He grunted and just snuggled deeper into my neck. It set my cheeks on fire as I shook his shoulder slightly. "Bakugou-kun please!" Still no answer. I started to get irritated at him blatantly ignoring me. "Katsuki, wake the hell up!" His eyelids shot up, revealing his ruby red eyes. He looked around for a minute before realizing what he was doing and what was going on. Reeling away from me, he turned to the window.

"Get the fuck up so I can get out of the damn bus." He still didn't let me look at him as i got up. The back his ears were red. He stomped off the bus. I sighed and woke both Dragneel and Heartfilia. They got off bus and thanked the driver, I thanked the man as well. Once getting off, we looked around at the scenery. We looked to be in the middle of nowhere. Not a house in sight.

"I thought you said we were here." I told Aizawa-sensei. He just sighed in irritation.

"We'll have to walk a few miles until we actually reach her house." Shifting north, he started to walk. He followed him in silence. I made my way over to Dragneel and Heartfilia, hoping to make a bit of small talk.

"Do you have any good friends back at your world?" I asked her. My question brought a huge smile to her face as she answered.

"Well, all of Fairy Tail are my friends, but I'd have to say I'm pretty close to Levy-chan, Cana, and Mira of course." I smiled with her.

"What are their powers?"

"Well, Levy uses solid script magic which means she can write words in the sky and what she writes kinda appears as the word. Say she wrote the word Iron, the word would become the iron." I made an astonished expression at her explanation. Her friend's power was very interesting. "Cana uses card magic which is kinda self explanatory, and Mira uses Take over and transformation magic. Take over is when she can transform into a demonic soul and use it to fight."

"D-Demonic?"

"Yeah, she's so cool and she's the sweetest thing you'll ever meet. Her transformation magic allows her to look like anything she wants really. If she saw you, she could make herself look exactly like you, down to your voice." I gasped sofly and watched Bakugou get slightly closer to us in interest.

"She sounds so strong!" I clapped my hands in excitement.

"Yup, she's stronger than Natsu. You know the girl you saw im the Lacrima?" I nodded. "That's her!"

"Hey, I'll be stronger than all of you combined one day!" Dragneel exclaimed proudly. Heartfilia just rolled her eyes with a smile. Slapping Dragneel's arm she replied.

"We'll all get stonger so stop being a little shit." He rubbed his arm.

"Oww you don't have to hit so-"

"We're here." Aizawa-sensei interrupted. We looked up at the small house located in the middle of the grass. It was old and showed no sign of proper care being taken. Aizawa-sensei decided to knock on the door to which the door's hinges practically rusted away, leaving the door to fall back on him. "Ack, dammit! Someone get this off me." Dragneel and Bakugou carefully took it off of him and set it on the deck.

"Who the hell was that?!" We heard a voice come from. It was from deep inside the house. Footsteps could be heard and they slowly got louder, indicating that this person is getting closer. Once they reached the door, we finally got a look at them. It was definitely the Sakura woman we were looking for, she looked to be in her 50's or 60's and her hair was short, but long enough to be put in a messy bun. Her outfit consisted of gray messy sweat pants and a ripped up plain blue shirt. She looked like the exact person that hated people.

"Umm, hello I'm-"

I shot up my hand for a shake. "The hell is your deal? Breaking my damn door and then saying hello like nothing happened." I dropped my hand in embarrassment and rubbed the back of my head in nervousness. I felt Bakugou get angry and step in front of me to face Sakura.

"What the fuck is your problem? Having such a weak ass door that one knock had it tumbling and then blaming someone that wasn't even responsible!?" Sakura furrowed her thin brows in anger as she shot Bakugou a glare.

"I never asked for some moron to come knocking on my door. There's a damn doorbell!" We all looked off to the side and saw the doorbell. Heartfilia face palmed and was about to intervene when Aizawa-sensei stopped her.

"I apologise for the door, I was the one who knocked and i didn't notice the door bell." Sakura turned her attention to Aizawa-sensei. She seemed to wear a permanent scowl even if she wasn't irritated.

"Fine, what do you want?" The pink haired women asked in annoyance. Heartfilia stepped forward with a small nervous smile gracing her features.

"Could we come in, if that's okay?" Heartfilia asked. Sakura gave her a glare but it didn't seem to phase her. Sakura tapped her foot in thought before nodding.

"Get the hell in before I change my mind." We all shuffled in passed her and turned into a room I could only guess was the living room. There was only a ripped up couch and an old chair, nothing else. Bakugou and I took the couch while Heartfilia and Dragneel stood behind us next to Aizawa-sensei. We looked around awkwardly before watching the older women come in and sit in the old chair.

"So...what is this about?"


	14. She's Willing

Natsu's P.O.V.

Natsu stood next to Lucy and to her right was Aizawa. He made sure to stick pretty close to Lucy, just in case this woman was crazy. He didn't want Lucy getting hurt. They had waited until Sakura came in, hobbling her way to the living room and sitting in the old worn down chair. When Natsu walked by that chair, he noticed it had her scent all over it, it was thick, like it seeped into the chair itself. She must sit in it often.

"Speak! What is this about?" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently and turned her gaze towards Lucy. Expecting her to speak up. Lucy stepped forward about an inch and cleared her throat in nervousness.

"W-Well, me and Natsu," she pat Natsu's shoulder to direct the older woman's eyes to him. "And a few others aren't from this dimension. We we're sent here by your nephew, Dominic. Right now he's in our dimension sitting in jail for terrorizing a town for quite some time." Natsu watched as the woman's eyes widened greatly and listened as an irritated sigh left her cracking, dry lips.

"That boy...he was always trouble." She glared at her faded wooden floor, directly looking at the floor board that stuck up. She went on. "He always wanted to show off, the cocky shit. He never took no for an answer and would bully kids that didn't have a quirk as special as his own."

"Sounds like someone I know..." Uraraka mumbled, teasing. Bakugou twitched in irritation and yelled at her to shut her trap. Natsu rolled his eyes at the scene. It didn't surprise him that Bakugou would do that, It disgusted Natsu to the point he wanted to punch the spiky haired annoyance.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Dominic was playing in my backyard, his stupid father wanted to bring the brat over to play while he and I discussed different things. Like what to do with him and how to suppress the kid's quirk. It was too powerful for his body and it would get him so cocky he would go overboard with everything he did. Using his quirk for everything, his dad couldn't stop him and neither his mother, but she died before it manifested into something bigger."

"So what happened?" Aizawa asked in his usual uncaring tone.

"He went to show his dad something, the biggest portal I've ever seen. It allowed in this powerful demon in, I will remember this demon's name until the day I die. Deliora." Natsu and Lucy both gasped in horror at what the woman said. Lucy started to pace around the room in deep thought as she rubbed her temples.

"This just keeps getting more and more complex!" She sighed.

"What? Who the fuck is Deliora?" Natsu and Lucy shared a small glance at one another and decided that Natsu would explain this time.

"It was a demon from our dimension, It murdered Ice pervert's parents and his master, the one that taught him his ice magic. The demon was from the book of Zeref, and Zeref is the most powerful dark mage there is and he was the one that created hundreds of demons. Fortunately, ice pervert's master, Ur, casted a spell which sealed the demon for around a decade while also transforming her body into the ice that trpaped the demon, thus killing her, and in that time it sucked out all of it's life source." The room seemed to have frozen, the science thick and heavy.

"Your world is fucking messed up. Glad I don't fucking live there." Bakugou sneered which caused Natsu to scoff at him. Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting in a fight with the explosive blonde. Natsu crossed his arms with a huff and turned back to Sakura. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm happy...that that wretched demon was finally destroyed. It killed my brother, I managed to get Dominic and myself down in my basement while my brother did everything he could to fend it off. He got it to not destroy anything else, but that's what got him killed. His life for mine and Dominic's." She wipped her tears with her sleeve and coughed violently. "So then, what do you want from me then?"

"We need your help getting back." Lucy pressed. Natsu witnessed the way Sakura made multiple expressions, none if them positive.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to use my quirk for anything. I don't care how dire the situation is. I watched my own brother die by the hands of his own son, I don't want to kill anyone too." Natsu could see the desperation and sadness woven in her brown eyes. He understood that it must of been hard for her, but they need to get home.

"Come on lady, can't you try. We're desperate at this point!" Natsu grounded out, trying not to be too rude and pushy. He was frustrated though.

"No. I refuse, now get out of my home."

"But-"

"NOW!" She stood up and pointed to her door- err well, her door frame.

"Come on, let's go. We're not going to change her mind anytime soon." Aizawa led all of them out of the house and down the pink haired woman's deck. Lucy ran back up to the woman and gave her a number.

"Please, if you change your mind. Please call U.A." Sakura had seemed to hold a soft spot for the blonde and nodded.

"You remind me of my brother's wife. She had golden hair like yourself with the brownest eyes anyone's ever seen. She was truly beautiful..." Lucy smiled sympathetically and thanked the woman. She ran off toward the rest of the group and they all left to find the nearest bus station.

"We'll have to stop at a motel for the night. We won't make it back to U.A. before dark." Aizawa commented. Everyone nodded and sat down, waiting for the bus.

"She'll change her mind." Lucy piped up, giving Natsu a small smile.

"How the shit would you know?" Bakugou scoffed. Natsu noticed he was grouchier than normal.

"Because, I remind her of someone she was fond of. Anyone would do anything for someone they cherish." Lucy's cheeks turned red and shyly glanced at Natsu in the corner of her eye. It made Natsu's own cheeks heat up at what she hinted at. Looking away, he scratched his cheek in nervousness.

"Yeah! You're right Lucy. I would do anything for my parents and for everyone in U.A. They're all important to me." Uraraka giggled slightly, relieving the group of the tension. Even Aizawa managed a small smile. The bus came, and everyone hopped on. It was around an hour after dark when they found a motel. Aizawa purchased two rooms, one for himself and the other for the rest. How considerate of him.

"Goodnight." Aizawa waved as he shut his door. Lucy sighed and opened the room with the key Aizawa dropped in her hand. They opened the door to find what everyone was expecting. Only two beds. Lucy glanced at me and plopped down on a bed, bouncing slightly as she did.

"Well I'd be fine if Natsu slept with me or Uraraka." She glared at Bakugou. He stuck up his middle finger with his own intense glare. Uraraka sat with Lucy and smiled at her politely.

"I can bunk with you! Bakugou-kun?" She asked him. He grunted, acknowledging her. "Can you please be civil with Dragneel for one night and take a bed with him." He groaned. Natsu secretly agreed with him. He didn't want to sleep with a guy, especially Bakugou. He'd rather sleep with Gray of all people.

"Yeah, come on Lucy. I don't want to sleep next to this joke." Bakugou shot off a few warning explosions from his hands.

"Fuck off you pink haired loser!" Lucy smacked Natsu over the head and slammed him on the bed she was sitting on.

"Fine, you idiot! I wouldn't want the bed to catch in fire anyway. You two would probably kill each other. Sorry Uraraka, Natsu's being a big baby." Uraraka smiled and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh it's alright. It probably would be for the best." She turned to Bakugou. "I guess we'll be bunking together." She smiled nervously while he sighed in irritation.

"I'll just sleep on the damn floor." He grabbed a pillow and dropped it on the floor, bringing a blanket with him.

"No no, bakugou-kun! I don't mind, honest. I'd feel even worse if I made you sleep on the hard floor and potentially hurt yourself." Bakugou's eyes softened, surprising Natsu.

"You sure?"

"Totally!" Uraraka smiled. She pat the bed as a sign for him to join her. He complied and set his things back on the bed.

"If I would of known we'd be staying a night at a rickety motel, I would of brought pajama's. Fortunately, these U.A. uniforms are super comfy!" Lucy grinned, getting under the blanket. Natsu joined her quickly and the light was turned off. Natsu settled in and hesitantly brought Lucy closer to him and was surprised to see she silently agreed and scooted closer to him, drinking in his warmth. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her even closer if possible and eventually drifted to sleep.

Morning...

Natsu woke to the sound of birds chirping a peaceful melody. He slowly opened his dark eyes to find that Lucy wasn't with him. Panicking, he searched around the room, but relaxed when he heard the shower running. With a sigh of relief, he rubbed his tired eyes and coughed lightly from having a dry throat during the night. Scratching his back, he stood and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in!" He heard her yell over the shower. Opening it, he stepped in the bathroom and managed to fix his hair slightly by combing his fingers through it.

"Mornin' " he croaked. She giggled and greeted him back. "Do ya really think she'll reconsider?" He asked her. With a sigh, she answered.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait until we get back to U.A. I think she will, i trust her ya know? She really isn't a bad lady. She's just lonely and doesn't want to harm anyone." Lucy turned off the faucet on the shower and asked Natsu to hand her her towel. "Now get out, i need to change."

"Aww Luce, can't I stay. I've seen you naked a hundred times before, what's the big deal?" He was only teasing her of course.

"Keh! Not by my own accord. All those were freak accidents that always seem to happen to me!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the shower curtain.

"Alright alright, I was just kidding. I'm going." He chuckled and opened the door, only to come face to face with a red Uraraka. "Woah you okay, your face is all red." He asked her.

"Y-You've seen her...n-naked before?" She asked, astonished. Natsu blinked a few times before feeling the slight heat to his cheeks, and they weren't by his powers.

"Uh, well, ya know...they were accidents." Uraraka sighed and calmed down, her face becoming normal again.

"Sorry, I assumed. Anyway, is she almost done in there? I need to shower." Natsu called to Lucy and told her to hurry up. Lucy stepped out and let Uraraka through. Aizawa then slammed open the door and walked in.

"U.A. called. It seems Sakura took you advice, Lucy. She's willing to help."


	15. A Heart To Heart

Lucy felt a smile tug her lips when she heard what Aizawa told her. She knew that Sakura would be of some help to them. She may not like people, but she didn't seem to type to not help others in need. Even after everything that happened with Dominic and her brother. Lucy sat down on her bed and pulled the towel from her neck, hanging it up on a hook so that an employee could wash it later.

"Well that's great. She'll probably be at U.A. by the time we get there so we don't have to worry all too much. I'm so glad she decided to help." Lucy said with a smile. Aizawa stood in the doorway and nodded, looking at her, Natsu, and Bakugou.

"Where is Uraraka?" He asked everyone. To everyone's surprise, Bakugou had spoke up this time. He crossed his arms and placed his own towel around his neck

"She's in the shower, taking her sweet time too." He practically growled, stomping towards the bathroom door to bang on it. "Open up, round face! I need to get in there too!" Everyone heard her yell something along the lines of 'just a minute!' before they all heard the water stop. Five minutes had passed, Aizawa talking with both Lucy and Natsu about their world. He made a mental note of keeping track of everything they said.

Uraraka opened the door in a haste and crashed into Bakugou. He grunted in surprise before grabbing her shoulders and setting her straight. She stood there for a moment, slightly dazed by what just happened. Her face stared into his bare chest for a second, before she looked up at him. He just glared down at her and picked her up slightly to set her behind him. He then grabbed onto the doorknob and stepped inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

He stood silently, listening as Uraraka walked away from the door. He sighed quietly and leaned up against the door. He placed a hand on his face and closed his eyes. 'Damn it all! I thought I would have the courage to look at her for more than a few seconds. I feel like a fucking idiot, blushing over something as stupid as this,' he thought to himself with a frown. He was remembering the events of last night. He had never shared a bed with a girl, but he thought he could handle it without any extra bullshit that was attached.

He should of just slept on the floor. It wasn't that uncomfortable and he wouldn't of had to deal with whatever he's feeling at the moment. Her face last night, she was genuinely worried that he'd get hurt sleeping on the floor. She actually cared for his well being. He couldn't just deny her.

Flashback

"They're asleep...that was fast." Uraraka said to him. They both had their backs turned to each other. The awkward silence was starting to get on both of their nerves. He only turned slightly to look above the back of her head. He looked over at Dragneel and Heartfilia. They were tucked into each other, his arm resting on her waist while both of her hands were placed on his chest. Both of them had a content smile on their face as they slept away.

"Who cares?"

"It must be because they're so comfortable with each other. They must sleep with each other often." She said as she ignored his previous statement. He could hear her shaky smile. He rolled his eyes, she was probably thinking much too deep about their relationship. He was a little confused on what they were to each other, but he didn't suspect that they were together. Not that he even cared. "Bakugou-kun?" She asked him suddenly.

"Hm?" He hummed, waiting for her to go on. He started to feel sweat run down the side of his face, the way she said his name made him believe that he wasn't going to like whatever she was going to ask him.

"Do you ever...imagine having a relationship with someone like Dragneel and Heartfilia?" He knew he wasn't going to like it. "N-Not that it's any of my business! I was just asking because...I think it would be nice..." He felt himself sigh and close his eyes tightly. He was conflicted between wanting to tell her to fuck off or open his heart to her about the subject.

He analyzed the question. Did he want that kind of relationship with someone? The only person that came to mind was Uraraka, but that was impossible. He never thought about relationships and mushy shit like that. But Uraraka seemed to be an annoying exception. He just grunted in annoyance when he felt her shift her body. He felt her turn and shift her gaze to the back of his head. He went tense as she traveled her eyes up and down his body.

"I don't give a shit about that stuff, Dragneel and Heartfilia act clingy as fuck. Do you honestly believe I'm like that?" He asked her. She paused and sighed, but laughed at his answer.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm sure that if you ever fell in love with someone, that you would protect them, maybe even act possessive. Yeah, you seem like the type. You may not like it but you and Dragneel have some things in common. He's just a lot nicer than you are."

"What? You don't think I can be nice, fuck stick." He huffed and turned his body to face hers. She seemed shocked for a moment before a sly smile graced her lips.

"See? You just called me a fuck stick!" He realized his mistake and just chose to glare at her. He crossed his arms and laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about what she said. Protective? Possessive towards someone he loved? He doesn't love anyone, he lied to himself. And he would never act possessive towards anyone, another lie.

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't act that way. Possessive? Ha! That's an idiotic thing to say."

"I dunno," she paused and looked up at him. It was tempting but he didn't look back at her. "Even though I've never seen you act possessive towards an individual, I feel that you would be that way. You're the type that wants the whole world in your hands and you're the type to not share your belongings to others." He suddenly frowned and gave her a half-hearted glare.

"You think that's how i would see a lover? My belonging?" Her lips formed a tight thin line as she thought what to say for a moment.

"When it comes to people, being possessive is a little different. It's like, you love and trust that person. You know they're their own person but you just want them all to yourself. You feel that anyone who even talks to them is trying to take them away." He gave her a weird look before sitting up slightly. He rested on his elbow and gave her a smug smirk. The look he gave her sent a jolt of electricity up her spine.

"You sound like you know a hell of a lot about that feeling, round face. Maybe your the possessive one." She paused before heating up at the accusation. She made a noise out of shock and started to float upwards. Bakugou scoffed and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down. "Calm the fuck down. It was a joke."

"I-I know." She looked around the room before sighing and looking up at him. "You're right, I do know the feeling. I used to feel that way towards Deku. He always seemed to have attracted women, they just show up and get interested in him. I would always feel a pang in my chest, I wanted him all to myself. It was unhealthy to say the least and it jeopardized my hero work. I would think of him constantly." Bakugou growled in irritation. Why is she telling him this, and for some reason, Deku was getting on his nerves without even being around.

Maybe he was possessive? "Why the hell are you telling me this?" He grounded out. She looked at him with curiosity for a moment before laughing quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows and felt irritation nip at his nerves. Why the hell is she laughing?

"I don't know. For some reason, I feel like justifying myself to you. My experiences with being possessive weren't healthy. Mainly because I knew Deku didn't feel anything back and I would of tied him down to a woman he didn't feel anything for. I could never do that to him. If it's any consolation, I don't feel that way anymore. It hurt at first, getting over him, but it was for the best and now I can focus on hero work. Well, I could for a while."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her. She then seemed to have realized what she just said and her eyes widened.

"Goodnight!"

Flashback End

He ran a hand through his hair. The stupid heart to heart shit they had last night made him feel weird. He knows things about her now. It was unnecessary information that he should forget, but for some reason, he wasn't angry at her for it. He actually felt pride in knowing more things about her. That was what made him angry the most. He sighed irritably and turned on the water, getting in.

He took only ten minutes. He could feel that they were in a hurry. He brushed his teeth and dried his hair, it was droopy and heavy from the water, but once it dried it spiked back up. He put on his clothes and stepped out. Everyone was already ready to go.

"Finally!" Natsu said. Bakugou was taking forever, making Natsu figit on the bed. Bakugou screamed and told him to cram it. Natsu stood and got close to Bakugou's face, Natsu let his hand catch on fire. He tried to intimidate Bakugou. Bakugou just scoffed and let explosions ripple from his hands. Natsu felt Lucy tug at his sleeve and pull him away from Bakugou.

"Not now, Natsu. We have to hurry back to U.A. or Sakura is going to get mad. I don't want to blow our chances of getting home. You can fight Gray when we get back, I'm sure he will be thrilled to brawl with you. I'll even convince Erza to let you guys fight." Natsu looked back at her and just grinned.

"I'm all fired up!" He grabbed Lucy's wrist and darted out the room, pushing past Aizawa in the process. Aizawa just sighed and motioned Bakugou and Uraraka to follow suit. They quickly hopped on a bus to take them back to U.A. so that they could talk to Sakura. It took a couple hours but they finally walked through the doors to the school.

"Principal Nezu called me and asked all of us to his office. We are to bring Scarlet and Fullbuster as well. He also wants to speak with the cat. He told me that Sakura is waiting for us as we speak, she's getting impatient so i suggest we all hurry." Aizawa grunted. He was tired and he hadn't tooken a good nap in a while.

Lucy just smiled. "I'll go grab Erza, Gray, and Happy. Natsu, go with Uraraka, Bakugou, and Aizawa to the principals office. I'll be as quick as I can."

Natsu just nodded and they split off.


	16. Nezu's Office

Lucy ran in the opposite direction as the others and made multiple sharp turns to find class 1A. She didn't remember the layout of the school and made serveral wrong turns and ended up lost. She cursed to herself and turned around after running straight into a dead end hallway. Backing, up she retraced her steps and ended up in a four-way section of a hallway.

Biting a nail, she made to turn left when a hand tapped her shoudler. She immediately tensed and ran from the body behind her and turned to see who it was. She sighed in relief when she noticed it was a boy from 1A. She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, you startled me." She knew this boy was close to Bakugou...Kirishima was his name, she thought.

"Ah, sorry for scarin' ya! You looked nervous so I wanted to ask you what's up." Lucy nodded and looked around. She still had no idea where the right classroom was.

"Uh yeah, can you show me the way to our classroom? I don't remember where it was located and I really need to talk to Erz- I mean, Scarlet and Fullbuster." Kirishima smiled brightly and held up this thumb with a laugh.

"Hell yeah I'll show you the way. It's manly!" Lucy blinked for a second before breaking out into a nervous sweat. 'He sounds just like Elfman, let's just hope he isn't as weird as him,' Lucy sweat drop. He started to take a right and she followed behind him silently. She noticed how his hair spiked up abnormally, like he used gel to do so. It wasn't natural like Natsu's.

His hair also looked strange. She could see how his roots were a dark color, a contrast on his bright red hair. He looked like he was using hair dye. She giggled silently at this though, Mina had mentioned to her that she was to middle school with Kirishima. Mina also mentioned (with a bright blush) that she may had had a small crush on him.

"Staring isn't manly y'know?" Lucy squeaked and felt an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks. She didn't realize how intense her stare became.

"Uh- sorry. I just heard a few things about you. So...you're Bakugou's best friend?" Kirishima turned to her with a nervous grin, already forgotten about her staring. He rubbed his arm nervously and laughed.

"I would say we are, but he probably wouldn't. He's stubborn like that you know? It's really fun to hang with him though. Can't tell you why I want to be his friend, but I just really enjoy his company." Lucy placed her hands behind her back, shock gracing her features for a moment. How could he think hanging with that bag of anger is fun? Lucy had no idea how you could even have a normal conversation with the guy.

"You must have the patience of a saint to deal with him. No wonder Mina likes you, you're incredible..." She mumbled the last part, making him raise an eyebrow. He suddenly roared with laughter and pat her shoulder.

"You could say that. I know he's a little on the difficult side, but he's a good guy!" His hand was huge compared to her shoulder, even though he was younger than her. She felt the warmth come back as she smiled.

"I trust you." She giggled. They finally made it up to the classroom door and Kirishima opened it and let her step in first, a chivalrous act. She stepped through and all eyes were on her, especially that Deku character. Uraraka had told her how observant he was and Lucy was scared that he would figure out the truth.

Lucy motioned for Gray and Erza to come over to her, making everyone else turn their attention to both of the students seated in the back. Erza and Gray gave each other a small glance before standing and making their way to Lucy. They were going to leave when the class president stood.

"I'm sorry, but you three cannot take off. We are in the middle of a lesson and I will not allow you to jeopardize your grades!" Erza gave the tall man a glare, but the president just glared back. Not at all phased by her features. Gray and Lucy's eyes widened. The poor boy was in for a real treat.

"Erza!" Lucy whispered harshly. "Please don't lose your cool. We can't let our secret slide. And we have to leave." Lucy ran up to All might, their substitute teacher and bowed to him respectfully. "Mr...uh..."

He raised one eyebrow at this, but he knew their situation. "All might, call me All might." Lucy gave him a smile and nodded.

"Alright, All might. We need to leave and attend to some personal business." All might seemed to have understood and smiled. He nodded and let them leave quickly. The president, iida and the rest of the class seemed to have gave each other a surprised expression.

"She...didn't know who All might was." Deku deadpanned. He knew there was something up with all these new students. Uraraka and Bakugou know something too, but he wasn't sure if he could get information out of them.

"They seem suspicious." Todoroki grunted as he stood next to Deku. Deku felt his cheeks warm up, giving Todoroki a small nod. "And the blonde girl, Heartfilia. She didn't even know All might's name. It's as if she and her other friends aren't even from around here." So Todoroki had the same thought, Deku mused.

"I agree. They all came here in the same month and they know each other like they're best friends" Todoroki silently agreed and crossed his arms, using Deku's desk as his personal chair. Deku squeaked at this and his whole face went up in flames. All might decided to give the class a small break and he went to take his own. The class had circled around Deku's desk to get in on him and Todoroki's conversation.

Some of the girls had noticed Deku's blush and gave him a smirk, confusing him. Mina and jirou gave each other a knowing look and Mina bent down and whispered in Deku's ear.

"We're gonna talk about this later..." Deku blinked, but didn't let her words distract him on the subject at hand.

"Uraraka and Bakugou seemed to have been pulled into this somehow and i'm sure they won't tell us." Tsuyu pondered. She noticed how they danced around the new student subject and deflected all her questions. She also noticed how they snuck around the school and dorms during the night.

"You're right. They've been hanging around these new students often and i can maybe see this behavior from Uraraka, but Bakugou? He doesn't even like us let alone new students." Kaminari exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I hate to say it, but sparky has a point." Jirou said, making Kaminari glare at her. She didn't seem bothered though.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" Yaoyorozu asked the group. Nobody said a word to for the longest time, the silence starting to get uncomfortable. Deku cleared his throat and looked around to all his classmates.

"As much as I don't like these tactics, we might just either have to force it out of Kacchan and Uraraka or spy on the new students." Iida nodded, not liking the idea either but not having a better one to come up with.

"I think it's our best idea we got." Todoroki said in monotone.

...

Lucy, Gray, and Erza ran down multiple halls. Lucy finally remembering a small portion of the layout, she was able to lead them to the principal's office. "What's going on, Lucy?" Erza asked her. Lucy hadn't said a thing since the started running which was almost five minutes ago. This was worrying both Erza and Gray.

"We found Sakura and she's in the principal's office. She's waiting for us to get there. She's willing to help as all get home." Lucy suddenly came to a halt and turned down a corridor. Running up a few flights of stairs, she came up to their dorm room. She stepped in for a moment and came out a minute later with Happy in her hands.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy asked them as they took off again.

"He's with Bakugou and Uraraka. We'll be there in a couple minutes. Sorry you couldn't be a part of all this Happy. I guess pets aren't really allowed around school." Happy nodded in understanding and said nothing more. They finally came up to the principal's office with a huff. Gray stepped forward and opened the door, all eyes from inside watching them stumble in.

Lucy let go of Happy and placed her hands on her knees, wheezing from the run. When she gets home, she has to work on her stamina.

"Took you long enough, girl." Sakura mumbled. She was sitting in front of Nezu's desk while Uraraka sat next to her. Natsu, Bakugou, and Aizawa decided to stand up against the wall. Natsu grinned and walked over to Lucy and helped her stand, letting her lean on his shoulder while he laid back on the wall closest to the door.

Erza and Gray leaned on a wall across from Aizawa and Bakugou, closest to Sakura. Lucy smiled apologetically at Sakura and caught her breath. "Sorry, i got a little lost. Kirishima helped me though." Bakugou perked up a Kirishima's name but chose not to say anything. Lucy noticed the way he stiffened though.

"So!" Nezu cut in, gaining the attention from every member in the room. "You five are from a different dimension, correct? And this woman is here to help you get home?" They nodded twice at his questions. Happy felt a little at ease when he noticed that the principal was an animal like himself, he didn't feel as alone anymore. He flew and perched on Natsu's other shoulder and listened to the conversation.

"That is correct sir," Erza paused and slammed a swored into the floor and bowed respectfully. "I would like to apologize of behalf of my crew here. We had no intention of being here and becoming a burden to all of you. Once we leave, you won't see us again." Thick silence filled the room before Nezu's amused laugh cut the tension like a knife.

"Nonsense, we're just happy we could help you get home. And plus, it's an experience for our heroes to be. Isn't that right, Bakugou and Uraraka." Uraraka laughed and smiled at all five Fairy Tail members.

"Of course! I also made some new friends too so please don't feel as if you're a burden. It was so fun being on this adventure with you guys."

"Yeah, so don't be fucking idiotic." Gasps were heard at Bakugou's words, making his grit his teeth in anger. "Shut the fuck up! Don't you think if I didn't want to help you fucktards, then I would of left!" Everyone broke into a small laughter at this. Even Aizawa managed a small smiled chuckle.

"Enough with all this chatting. Am I going to get you dummies home or not?" Sakura stood with a shake. She looked nervous, weak almost. It slightly frightened Lucy. She lifted her head from Natsu's shoulder and ran to Sakura when she fell forward

"Sakura, are you alright?" Everyone gathered around with worried eyes and helped Lucy stand Sakura up.

"Yes...just nervous is all."


	17. What Condition?

*With the League of Villains*

A man with light blue hair and a hand placed on his face sat down on a bar stool. One frustrated eye could be seen through a finger as he scratched at his neck vigorously and tapping a finger with his other hand. He could hear a sadistic giggle from behind him, footsteps getting louder and louder until he was sure they were in the same room. Tomura Shigaraki turned his bar stool to the woman behind him dressed in a yellow sweater.

Her hair was tied into two buns on the side of her head with hair sticking out. She smiled widely and twirled a knife in her hands. She licked her lips and perked up when she saw another man come in view. His hair was a spikey black and his upper body was decorated in scars. He crossed his arms in an uncaring tone and leaned up against the wall next to the woman, Himiko Toga.

Shigaraki glared at the two, but his scratching slowed. He cleared his throat. "Any word on that small fry?" Toga placed her index finger on her chin in thought, but you could tell she already knew the answer.

"Mm, he was captured and arrested. How weak!" She pouted. Shigaraki said nothing at this. He let his head lower in thought. He tried coming up with different ways to deal with this new information and hardened his piercing red eyes when he came up with something.

"They're stronger than we originally thought. We shouldn't have underestimated them, especially when they were accompanied by Eraser Head," He turned to the man beside Toga, Dabi. "Have you gathered any information on these nuisances?" Dabi pushed himself off the wall and walked up a few steps before answering.

"There are four humans who possess quirks and they have a flying blue cat that follows them around. The pink haired one has some sort of fire wielding quirk while the blonde girl uses keys and calls out things to fight with her. I haven't gotten any information on the other two, but I know one has black hair and the other red. For now, they pose as UA students and are currently trying to get back home to their own dimension." The League had figured out quickly that those intruders weren't from this world.

It was told by another small fry that he witnessed the blonde girl and pink haired man fall from the sky and had informed Toga. Shigaraki ordered others to find out as much as they could on these newcomers. Many chose to just follow them around but one had decided to attack them instead on Dabi's orders. Shigaraki nodded his head and grinned menacingly. He hadn't expected much, but this was enough to take action to.

Toga let a fang sink into her bottom lip. She tried containing an almost lustful expression as she gazed at her knife. "That blonde girl...she looks so tasty. She would look just so cute dripping blood. Ooo Dabi do you know their names!?" Dabi snarled and scoffed.

"The blonde girl's name is Heartfilia Lucy while the pink haired man's name is Dragneel Natsu. That's all I've got for now so don't ask." Toga jumped out of joy and squealed. Dabi only rolled his eyes at her bizarre reaction.

"Mm, Lucy...I must have your blood."

...

"This seems too easy..." Lucy whispered in worry to Natsu. They were on their way to the open training grounds so that Sakura could perform her spell. He studied her expression.

"What makes you think that? We went through hell finding this chick. We had to fight that weird skin guy and take a three hour bus ride to her house and when we asked, she declined at first." Lucy scoffed at how he exaggerated their bus ride.

"Exactly! I feel like there is more to this than Sakura just preforming a spell, a dimension to our home appears and we all just jump through it like nothing. There has to be a catch to all this, there always is!" This got Natsu thinking. He became serious and scratched his cheek. Lucy remembered him picking up this habit around the Grand Magic Games. He did it whenever he was in thought or whenever he bacame nervous- which wasn't often.

"I guess that would make sense. But we just have to trust Sake until we come to a fork in the road. And if we do, we'll deal with it then." Lucy agreed with him. That's when a thought came to her mind. Sake? The drink?

"Sake? Do you mean Sakura?"

"Who?"

"Ugh. Nevermind, you're a lost case." She deadpanned. They all stopped in the middle of the empty field. All eyes placed on Sakura as the old woman stood in the middle of all of them. She closed her eyes for a moment before they snapped open. She glared at everyone.

"Stand back you dolts! How small do you think this portal will be?!" Aizawa called for everyone to step at least six feet back. Everyone did as they were told and jumped back. Team Natsu had groups together and were the closest to Sakura as they were to be getting home. The old woman sucked in a small breath and blew out before spreading her legs apart and setting arms in front of herself. She clapped them together.

Bright magic power propelled everyone back as a magic circle began to form under Sakura. The magic pushed Sakura back, her hair flying back and her stance becoming off slightly. Lucy realized just how hard Sakura was working to do this spell after years of no magic. A blaring noise rang from the magic circle, Sakura stepping back behind the circle. She smiled tiredly.

"A black hole will form in one minute, that's when I want all of you to jump in!" She yelled throughout the noise. Team Natsu nodded with a determined expression. They waited for what felt like hours as the seconds passed. They waited...until nothing happened. The magic circle disappeared and the air became steady once more.

Everyone blinked. Was this supposed to happen?

"What the hell lady?!" Natsu yelled angrily to Sakura. She dropped to her knees and looked at her hands in panic. Sweat dropping from every pour. Lucy ran up to the woman and held her close.

"Sakura! What happened back there?"

"I- I don't know. Everything was going smoothly before all the power just left my body. Then the magic circle disappeared." Lucy noticed the woman looking pale and sickly. She called for Happy to pick up the woman and rush her to the infirmary.

"Mr. Aizawa, can you please run with Happy to the infirmary and explain to Recovery Girl what happened? I have an idea, but It's only speculation. I'll need everyone's help for this." Lucy announced to the rest of the group. Aizawa had already made his way beside Happy while Lucy stood and dusted off her skirt.

"Lucy, what are you thinking?" Erza asked her in curiosity. Everyone had moved closer to Lucy and made a small circle. Lucy crossed her arms and gave the group a hardened gaze.

"Well it's never that easy. There is always a catch when it comes to magic, so I'm thinking there has to be a certain condition to open the dimension to our world. Like maybe the weather or maybe we all have to stand a certain way. It depends really...our world is filled with magic power just floating around in the air so maybe we have to all use our powers at the same time..." Lucy trailed off in a mumble.

"You sound like the nerd, shut up and tell us what to do next!" Bakugou growled. He was already tired of all of this and was ready to never see them again. But of course, like the blondie said, it's never that easy.

"We need to go to the library again. I can probably find a book on it." Lucy started to run back towards to the school, leaving everyone else to rush after her. Lucy was already pulling out several magic related books when everyone else showed up. She tossed a book to each of them and smiled. "Get reading." Natsu groaned when he noticed how thick his book actually was. Even Gray was making an uncomfortable expression at the amount of boredom that was about to come.

A couple of other students from UA were there, but thankfully they hadn't noticed the group. They were centered in the back and occupied one large table. Uraraka and Bakugou sat next to each other with their backs turned to the rest of the library. Everyone had quieted down and opened their book.

Lucy had just gotten done with her second book and leaned back with a frustrated frown. She rubbed her throbbing temples and let her head drop down on the table. Bags were shown under her eyes. They were all an hour in and nobody found any useful information on why the spell hadn't worked. Many times someone would call out and get everyone's hopes up but all it did was get them to turn into a dead end.

"H-Hey! I think I actually found something!" Uraraka smiled. Lucy lifted her heavy head and ran behind Uraraka's chair. She read over her shoulder, adorning a huge grin. Uraraka set the book in the middle of the table and let everyone read the passage she pointed to. "It says here that all dimensions can only happen under the lunar moon. It's like the werewolf rule. The lunar moon drops energy that helps the dimension form."

"Wait a moment..." Erza mumbled as she picked up the book. She read through the whole page and even turned a few. "It also says that a celestial magic must be used to perform the spell with efficiency. Lucy, you have to use at least three of your most powerful spirits to help perform the spell." Lucy nodded.

"Then how the hell did that asshole use a dimension to zap you all here? He doesn't have some secret celestial magic does he?" Bakugou frowned in irritation. Lucy sat back down in her chair and bit her lip in thought.

"You're right Bakugou, that doesn't make sense."

"Of course I'm right Heartfilia!" Lucy ignored his outburst. That's when Gray slammed a fist in his other palm.

"Maybe it's that celestial magic along with all other forms of energy is already in Earth Land. The reason we need a celestial mage now is because this world doesn't hold magic energy like Earth Land does." Gray suggested. Everyone nodded, liking the thought.

"That's the only reasonable explanation. Good work Gray!" Erza laughed, grabbing his head and smashing it to her chestplate for a hug. Gray moaned in pain and pulled himself apart from the red headed woman.

"When does the lunar moon appear?" Natsu asked Uraraka who was still skimming over the book. She flipped a few pages. She didn't say a word for around a minute. This worried Team Natsu, but only annoyed Bakugou.

"Spit it out round face!"

"It says they happen once every month. When was the last one you all remember one appearing?" Lucy closed her eyes and thought of the time she went stargazing by herself in an open field. That night they had the latest lunar moon, it was such a beautiful shade of red that the night was burned into her memory. It was around two weeks ago.

"Two weeks ago was the last lunar moon." She blurted. Natsu, Gray, and Erza stiffened. Dread filled their whole body. Even Uraraka and Bakugou winced at their incoming reaction.

"We have to stay in this world for another two weeks?!" They all shouted.


	18. Where Is Lucy?

With Lucy

She decided to go on her own and head to the bigger library in town. Fortunately, Uraraka gave her excellent directions and she was able to find it quickly. While she did this, the rest if team Natsu acted as if nothing changed and went to class. She told Aizawa the truth, but he told the rest of the class that she was out sick. She sighed and flipped through another book.

Natsu had really wanted to go with her, but with the class's suspicions, she knew they would find both of them gone sick a little strange. Luckily she had her spirits to call out if she was in danger or if she was lonely. She did regret not bringing Happy. It would give him the chance to get out of that stuffy room. She took down notes as she eyed the many books laid out in front if her.

She was studying up on what she needed to do when help opening the portal. It was much more than just using her spirits. There was a certain way to do everything, and it seemed Loke was going to be a big part of this. She suppressed a smile. She was happy to be seeing her spirits again, she hadn't had any time to call them out. They weren't in any danger yet.

Smiling, she closed and put each book back. She left the library and started to head back towards UA. She noticed a small alleyway in the corner of her eye. The school was in plain sight from that alley so she decided to head that way. She walked towards the alley while the darkness filled the space around her. She felt a bit nervous all of a sudden...like someone was watching her.

That's when something brushed passed her upper arm. She yelled out when that very arm started to hurt with this sharp pain. She slapped a hand on the pain and realized a wet sticky substance covering her hand. She looked down and noticed it. Blood. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and went to grab at her keys. They were gone.

She gasped silently. Who had stolen her keys? And why does she lose them all the damn time? Her pupils were getting fuller as she tried looking around in the dark. She noticed a darker shadow running back and fourth between the two buildings but she couldn't make out who or what it was. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as the shadow kept getting closer.

"Who is it?" She yelled out. Finally, someone stepped out and made themselves presentable. It was a girl around her age- a little younger. The woman was blonde too, and she twirled her hair with her finger. She didn't know why such a action sent chills up the poor girl's spine.

"Your blood...it's even tastier than I could of ever imagined." She smiled down at the blood covered knife. The celestial mage guessed that was the weapon that cut her arm. "Hi, I'm Toga by the way!"

"Who are you and what do you want with me." The smile on the other girls face gave Lucy her answer. It was obvious she was the enemy, so that made her part of the League of Villains. She had no idea if this girl was strong or not but even if she wasn't, Lucy had zero way to defeat this girl. She glared at the yellow sweater clad girl. "Where are my damn keys!?" The girl squealed with delight.

"You mean these?" Toga held up her pouch with her key ring in it. Lucy growled and ran up to her and try to swipe them away. The other girl only dodged her attack and flipped backwards, away from Lucy. "You're so feisty, I enjoy a good challenge!" Toga put on her mask, her eyes narrowing in delight. That's when a hand clamped around Lucy's mouth from behind. She blonde girl struggled, but the person grabbed both of her hands and held them behind her back. Toga ripped off her mask and pouted.

"Toga. We are here to capture the girl, not play with her. Put the knife away." Toga frowned and slid her knife away. Lucy then bit down on the man's hand, to which he retracted from her mouth. Lucy then took off running. "I should of seen this coming." She heard the man mutter. Lucy didn't look back as she escaped the alley. The school was so close...so close.

She felt her vision blur and she missed her footing. If only she had her keys- she could of called Loke and they would if been done with this. Footsteps were heard coming closer to her. Every step booming against her eardrums. She bared her teeth and went to stand, but a foot clamped down on her back. She could hear small mumbles, but she couldn't make out the whole sentence.

"Work...gas was a success...get her back..." Lucy was smart, she figured they used some sort of gas to make her feel so weak and useless. Through her dotted vision, she saw Toga twirl her key bag. A low growl slipped it's way passed her lips. A man picked up the notebook she had and held onto it tightly, they must know something about the dimension.

"Keys..." was all she could muster. She needed them. Her body felt numb, but when the ground got farther away from her, she realized she was being picked up and hoisted over someone's shoulder. She didn't know whether the gas was sleeping gas or stun but she felt it was a bit of both. Knowing she couldn't do a thing at this time, she closed her eyes.

She prayed for Natsu, Erza, anyone! To get worried and look for her.

...

"Where is she?" Natsu grumbled. He and Happy decided to get some lunch and left the school. It's not like he actually needed to work so he just skipped class. After they ate, he went to the library- suspecting Lucy to be there digging her nose through a book. He snorted at the image. Unfortunately she wasn't there so he followed her scent. He used his nose to follow her previous tracks and came up to an alleyway.

This was a bit worrisome. The school was in plain view from this angle so why hasn't she returned yet? He was sure if she was there, Erza would of gone after him and found him by now. Happy gave him a worried look. The small blue cat looked down the alley. That's when Natsu smelt a chemical.

He covered his nose, like he could feel his power draining. If Lucy got a full dose of whatever this was, then she could be in serious trouble. Natsu motioned for Happy to follow him. That's when a distinctive scent came to his nose. Blood. Lucy's blood. He picked up his pace until the smell got stronger.

He used his heightened sense of sight to look down and search the ground. It was a big drop of blood and a trail in its wake. At this point, Happy shivered and grabbed onto Natsu's scarf. They followed the blood trial until they came up to a small pool of blood. Natsu clenched his fist and noticed the other scents around him. These people came in contact with Lucy- he knows it.

"Lucy's in trouble isn't she Natsu?" Happy asked suddenly. The poor cat had tears streaming down his cheeks, darkening the fur. Natsu unconsciously nodded and grabbed Happy to try and comfort him.

"We need to go back to UA right now and find Erza and Gray. And maybe Bakugou and Uraraka can help us figure out where she went." Happy nodded and wiped his tears. He picked up Natsu and used his max speed to get there quicker and to get there undetected. Natsu had a blank expression adorning his face. In all honesty, he was so angry he could burn down this whole school but he really didn't want to scare or worry Happy. Getting into the window of their dorm, Natsu set Happy down and told him he'd be back.

He ran to class and requested Aizawa to let Erza, Gray, Uraraka, and Bakugou go so they could meet in his dorm to talk. Aizawa figured out quickly by Natsu's angry expression that this was serious. He dismissed them quickly and let them follow Natsu.

"Flame brain what's going on and where is Lucy?" Gray asked Natsu, trying to catch up with the fast dragon slayer. Natsu bared his fangs at the mention of Lucy's name but it seemed Gray didn't notice.

"Someone took her. There was her blood in an alleyway and she is nowhere to be seen." He stomped through the hallway, not bothering to look at his friends. "She was coming back from the library and someone kidnapped her," he turned to Bakugou and Uraraka. "Do you guys think it's the same people that attacked us. You know- the guy with the skin."

Uraraka looked at Bakugou for a moment. "That would be my first guess. And you said that there was blood in the alley?" Natsu nodded. Uraraka unconsciously rubbed her arm. "Sounds like she got a run in with Toga, one of the League of Villain's elite. She uses others blood to transform into them, which is her transformation quirk." Natsu figured there was another woman there, the smell of blood and cheap perfume was strong.

They made it into the dorm and shut and locked it. Happy was sitting on the bed, wringing his paws together in worry. He looked up when he saw the door open. "Natsu!" For the first time since Lucy disappeared, Natsu smiled.

"Hey little buddy. Told ya I'd be back." Happy smiled and made himself comfortable on Natsu's head. Erza and Gray took a seat on the bed while Uraraka and Bakugou took some chairs towards the wall. Bakugou looked beyond pissed.

"So you dragged us out of class because that idiot got kidnapped. No, I refuse to save Heartfilia. I have shit to do, I can't keep running around with you losers." Bakugou stood and was going to leave.

"Bakugou!" Natsu growled. He lit his hand on fire and started to stock towards Bakugou when Uraraka put her hand up. She gave Natsu a meek smile and sighed as she watched Bakugou's tense back. Hardening her eyes, she spoke.

"Bakugou, you should relate to Heartfilia in a way no one else can right now. You know the dangers on the League of Villains first hand and I'm well aware you know just how much danger she is in. Think about your experience and think about what if no one came for you. She isn't weak and she couldn't help what happened. Please Bakugou...you have to help us." Bakugou snarled at her words. Who was she to tell him all this? She never even helped come after him. As if reading his mind, she went on. "I know...I know I wasn't there for you and I know you think I don't have a say in your experience but she would feel how you felt if you didn't come to save her. I wasn't there for you then, but we both can be there for her now."

He shut the door and turned to team Natsu and Uraraka. Crossing his arms, he glared at Uraraka who was smiling so bright it could of blinded them all. He really needed to study for this upcoming test, but he knew he would come in the same place he always did, even if everyone studied and he didn't. Uraraka was going to owe him.

"Fine."


	19. Lucy's Escape!

Previously

She felt her vision blur and she missed her footing. If only she had her keys- she could of called Loke and they would if been done with this. Footsteps were heard coming closer to her. Every step booming against her eardrums. She bared her teeth and went to stand, but a foot clamped down on her back. She could hear small mumbles, but she couldn't make out the whole sentence.

"Work...gas was a success...get her back..." Lucy was smart, she figured they used some sort of gas to make her feel so weak and useless. Through her dotted vision, she saw Toga twirl her key bag. A low growl slipped it's way passed her lips. A man picked up the notebook she had and held onto it tightly, they must know something about the dimension.

"Keys..." was all she could muster. She needed them. Her body felt numb, but when the ground got farther away from her, she realized she was being picked up and hoisted over someone's shoulder. She didn't know whether the gas was sleeping gas or stun but she felt it was a bit of both. Knowing she couldn't do a thing at this time, she closed her eyes.

She prayed for Natsu, Erza, anyone! To get worried and look for her.

_With Lucy_

She shuffled around, shaking herself awake with a jolt. She gazed around her surroundings and started to feel panic creep up her spine. Where was she? What happened and how did she get here? She shut her eyes tightly to try and remember what happened. That's when it all came back to her. She was attacked on her way back to U.A. and got herself kidnapped. They took her keys goddammit! She thrashed around, trying to escape but then noticed the heavy chains wrapped around her arms, connecting to the wall.

Maybe if Loke heard her then he could come through the celestial world without her using her keys. "Loke!" No answer. "Loke can you hear me? I need your help right now!" Still no answer. She banged the back of her head on the concrete wall in anger. They better not have harmed her keys or spirits in any way or she will get revenge. She promised herself that she would protect her spirits with her life and she doesn't intend to break that promise now.

"Oh wow, you're so feisty. That just makes your blood so much richer." Lucy's eyes widened and she snapped her neck in all angles to try and find the voice. A silhouette came out from the shadows on the other side of the cell bars. It was that girl that attacked her. The blonde celestial mage also noticed her key pouch hanging from the girl's waist. She let out a sigh of relief. At least they were okay for now.

"Who the hell are you and why did you kidnap me? What is your goal in all this?" Lucy shot out questions all at once, the one that nipped at her since she was attacked. She remembered her buddies called the girl Toga. Lucy bared her teeth in anger. She shaped and molded her hands to make them as narrow as she could so she could slip out of those cuffs. Unfortunately, they were as tight around her as her skin. She was going to feel that after all of this.

"Wow so you really are from another dimension. How cool! Well, if you must know, we are The League of Villains and we kidnapped you because you're the only one that can open up the dimensions with these little charms," Toga patted Lucy's key pouch. "That kind of power is useful you know." Well, at least she answered all of Lucy's questions.

"One- they are keys, not charms. Two- I'm not the only one you would need to perform these rituals, you need an actual person that uses the dimensions quirk. And three- what the hell makes you think I'll ever help you?" Toga laughed and clapped her hands. This reaction confused Lucy greatly so she just chose to glare at the other blonde. To be completely honest, Lucy was scared as hell but she was trying to act tough and put on this front as long as she could. She knew she was smart- she just needed a way out. Toga grabbed the cell bars and smiled.

"We don't need that old hag, you can do it all by yourself! And I'm pretty sure you'll help us..." The smile she wore turned sinister and she picked up one of Lucy's silver keys. Lucy's breath hitched as Toga took her Horologium key in two hands, as if she was about to break it. "We only need your golden zodiac keys, not these pesky silver ones." Just as she was about to break it, Lucy screamed.

"Alright! I'll help you but please don't break my spirits keys!" The celestial mage had tears stream down her face, thinking of the clock spirit that helped her so much. The same spirit that's saved all of team Natsu at least once. Lucy loved Horologium like a grandfather and she'll be damned if they take him away from her. The sadistic teenager licked her lip and grinned so wide, it could of split her face. She put the key back on the keyring.

"I knew you'd help us. We should be best friends when this is all over!" Lucy wanted to bust out laughing at that statement. She just threatened to break one of her most precious friends and she wanted to be friends? Hell no.

"Ha! That's rich, what makes you think I'll be friends with a psycho like you?" Toga pouted. Then as if there was a lightbulb that went over her head, she smiled. Slowly transforming into the mage herself, she smiled widely. Lucy gasped and looked at Toga. She was an exact clone of herself. Right down to the voice. Lucy thought of Mira and how she used her transformation magic, this Toga girl must have a quirk similar to that.

"Then if you won't be my friend, I'll just have to become friends with yours. They won't know a difference."

"How did you do that?!" Lucy pulled her chains forward, trying to break them. If only Natsu were her, he could just melt them or break them off. Dammit she was stupid! Why didn't she go with someone to the library.

"With this of course!" She dangled a bottle of blood in the air. Lucy figured it must of been hers, that's the reason that girl cut her arm. She looked down at the wound, snarling. They didn't even wrap it, just let the blood harden. If that got infected, she'd be so sick she couldn't perform any spell. Then what would they do? "As long as I have your precious blood, I can look like you all the time." Then Toga's eyes- erm, the eyes that looked like Lucy's, widened.

"What...?" Lucy asked.

"Oh wow I can feel this even deeper than Ochako's. You have a crush? No, you love this man! It's so strong I can barely contain myself," Lucy's cheeks went ablaze and she looked at her bare feet. 'Where did they put my shoes' She thought as she tried to distract herself. She guessed her quirk gave her everything that belonged to Lucy. Even her feelings. "It's that pink haired boy! You've held in these feelings for quite some time, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"It must be soul crushing. Loving someone for so long but having to play along with liking to be only friends. I know how you feel." Lucy bit her lip and kept in the tears that threatened to fall. Was this part of her quirk too? To get into people's heads and mess with them. She refused to be this weak in front of a villain.

"I'm happy being best friends with him. I don't care if he loves me platonically or romantically, I'll stick with him until the end because that's what being a Fairy Tail mage means. You better watch out Toga." She smirked. If Lucy's hunch is correct, then even if Toga transformed into Lucy and had almost everything of hers, she still couldn't replicate the most important detail. Her scent. Natsu could tell a mile away who was who and he was with Lucy almost every day. He probably has her scent memorized.

"Why do you say that?"

"No matter what you do to look like me, that pink haired boy is a dragon slayer and has a nose better than any animal on earthland or this land. He'll be able to sniff out who you really are." Toga's smile dropped.

"Is that so?" The teenager walked away and was gone for a few minutes. Lucy sighed, maybe that chick will stop her plan and leave her alone. Lucy pulled on the chains again, she breathed out a shaky sigh. The only way she sees getting out of these shackles is to either break her hand or dislocate her wrist. She couldn't tell which option was worst. Could she put her wrist back in place? There would probably be a lot of bone and nerve damage. Well the usual case is that when the wrist is dislocated, it is also broken.

So should she just break her hand instead of dislocating and breaking her wrist? She seemed the former would be the best option. Hopefully, with a broken hand she could still use her spirits. She smiled to herself, Wendy had taught her all this information and she was able to remember it. She stood up and pulled on the chains one last time, in hopes she didn't actually have to break her hands.

So how was she going to do this? Her hands dangled above her when she sat down so when she stood, her hands could go in front of her. Luckily, the chains were long so she was able to lay her hands on the ground. She set them down sideways so she could stomp on them as hard as she could. She couldn't believe she was going to do this...Natsu, Erza, And Gray were going to kill her. Happy will probably just cry. She felt herself smile. They were probably on their way to rescue her right now.

She wondered if they got Bakugou and Uraraka to help as well. Thay would of made her day. Too bad she was going to escape before she found out. Still bended over, she lifted her leg over her right hand. It was a very awkward position, but it'll do. She hesitated for only a moment before slamming her heel down on her hand. She took her belt from her waist and put it in her mouth and bit down hard. She needed to keep quiet and suppress her screams of pain. She could feel her eyes water but she bit them back as well.

She did this over and over again until she couldn't feel anything in that hand. She tried moving it, but it wouldn't budge. Even in that moment, she smiled. She slipped the cuff off with little difficulties and looked at her mangled hand. If she could at least hold her keys and chant the words than she would be fine. She looked at her other hand.

"Alright. One hand down and one to go." She muttered through the leather belt. Using her left foot, she clamped down on her left hand. She used her heel to do this several times before she couldn't feel a thing in that hand as well. She sighed and sat down, using her feet to get off the other cuff. She was finally free!

Using her feet, she put her belt back on, which took over ten minutes she might add. She still had her whip luckily, she didn't know why they didn't take that away. She had a weapon, the only problem was how she was going to use it. Gazing at her scraped, bloody, and broken hands, she shook her head. That's when she heard footsteps get closer to her cell.

She hid into the shadows of the cell and waited for the perfect moment to strike.


	20. Ms. Imposter

*Continue with Lucy*

Lucy sucked in a breath and waited for the footsteps to get a little closer. With broken hands she wasn't much use to herself or anyone else but she'd still try to get out. She held her elbow up towards the cell door. She planned to elbow whoever in the face and temporarily blind them while she made an escape. She doubted it was going to even work but she couldn't just sit there and wait to be rescued.

She needed to get back to her group quickly so that she could warn them about that Toga girl who was going to try and pass as her. For some reason, the look on that girls face gave Lucy the impression that she had some plan to mask her scent. Perfume? She shook her head. She needed to focus, they were right around the corner from the cell! That's when she noticed a feminine hand going to unlock the cell.

It was Toga. Thankfully, the girl was so oblivious she didn't even noticed Lucy was no where in sight. Just as Toga stepped in, Lucy jumped at the chance and elbowed the girl straight in the nose. Toga screeched and stepped back, clutching her nose. Lucy didn't bother even looking at Toga, instead taking off the way the other girl came in. She heard a maniacal laugh from behind her. It seriously creeped her out but she kept running.

"Oh wow, this has to be the best day of my life. I can tell we'll be the best of friends Lucy!" Lucy scoffed and turned a corner and stepped into a room. It looked like a warehouse of sorts and surrounded her were tons of villains. Powerful ones at that. The blonde girl's breath hitched as she hastily searched for any exit.

There was one window towards her right, but she wasn't so sure she would get to it in time. A man shouted suddenly for his small fry villains to go after her. Lucy would of been able to take them if she had her hands but unfortunately, she had to break them. Lucy kicking a few in the face, she made a beeline towards the window. She braced herself for impact and jumped through the window. Breaking the glass and scratching up her skin.

She groaned managed to get on her knees. Just as she was going to stand, a figure stepped in front of her, creating a large shadow on her. His face was stitched at mouth and below was a different skin tone entirely from his original. He had the same design on his shoulders and under his eyes as well. He reminded her of a ragdoll that was stitched from all kinds of fabric.

He glared down at her, he grabbed her upper arm and hoisted her up on her numb feet. He practically dragged her back inside and threw her down in front of Toga who held a rag over her broken nose. Lucy would of smiled at the sight if this wasn't such a serious situation. The man crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes in anger at the other villain.

"You were supposed to watch her and you couldn't even handle that." Toga frowned and pointed to her nose.

"She caught me off guard and elbowed me in the face. I was surprised, didn't know she had it in her to break her hands." She mumbled while looking down at Lucy's weak form. This gained attention from the man and he grabbed her wrists and examined them. He threw them down and snarled at Lucy. Lucy just rolled her eyes tiredly and laid back down. She wasn't going anywhere right now, she'd come up with another plan later.

"Get someone in here to heal her hands, without them she is basically useless. After she's healed, take her back to her cell." He told Toga. Toga asked a small fry to grab someone to heal Lucy while she sat and watched her with a smile. She then looked up at the man.

"Dabi will you let me do as we planned later?"

"After her hands are fixed." Toga giggled in delight and gave the confused Lucy a wink. Lucy was sure she wasn't going to like their little plan. A woman came in in silence and looked around for someone. Dabi pointed at Lucy and the girl nodded. She was younger than them, maybe thirteen or fourteen. How could she become a villain at such a young age.

The girl picked up Lucy's hands and started to massage them. Lucy seethed in pain as the girls fingers dug into mangled ones. Slowly, her broken beyond repair fingers started to regain their form again, and slowly the pain was numbing away. The girl looked so innocent and so awkward around the villains. Was she taken here for her healing quirk? Lucy hardened her eyes at the man who only looked at her with a raised brow.

"I'll just break them again and we'll do this over and over again. I won't stop until I can get back to my friends." The healer started to wrap up her hands while putting stinging ointment on. Lucy's eye twitched from the pain but she didn't break her stare at him. The man's nose twitched in irritation.

"You sure are a pain in the ass. I didn't think this would get this complicated, is her power even worth it?" He turned to Toga. "Because I'll be glad to just kill her right now." Toga shook her head and patted Lucy's head as if she were a pet. Lucy reeled her head back, like she was going to be treated like that. Not over her head body. Although with the way things were looking, she knew that Dabi guy could arrange for that.

"Shigaraki told me that she is too important to kill right now." Right now? The girl finished healing, even fixing up her arm wound and glass scratches. She was going to leave when Lucy grabbed her wrist. Dabi stood up straight and waited for any sudden movement. Lucy had no intention to hurt the girl at all. Quite the contrary actually. The girl's bottom lip trembled, Lucy frowned, she didn't mean to scare the poor thing.

"Thank you for healing me, I appreciate it," the girl nodded silently. "What is your name?" She asked her suddenly. The little girl's brown braid bounced as she let the hair hide the side of her face, her glasses falling from her face slightly.

"Hikari..." She said meekly. Wringing her wrist out of Lucy's grasp, she ran out of the room. Lucy sat there on her knees with a far away look. She really hoped the girl hadn't been kidnapped like she was. Sighing, Lucy let her hand drop on her thigh. Suddenly, hands grabbed at her own and tied them behind her back with cuffs. Lucy struggled, but suddenly felt weaker.

"What the hell?!"

"These are quirk supressing cuffs." Toga laughed. Lucy growled.

"Yeah I know that, we have things like these back at own dimension." Dabi ignored the girl on the ground entirely, even though Lucy could feel his burning curiosity on the subject. He gave Toga a nod and watched her face light up, she grabbed her knife and twirled it. She grabbed her tank and tube that connected to another sharp tool. Lucy screamed when she stuck the object in her arm. She watched as her blood was slowly being sucked from her body and up the clear tube.

The world went black once more

...

Natsu pointed his nose high in the air and tried to grab Lucy's scent. It was like her smell was at the tip of his nose but then changes or disappears. If only there weren't five hundred other scents around him, he could concentrate so much better. Gray scoffed and grossed his arms, glaring at the pink haired dragon Slayer. Natsu merely ignored the ice mage until he spoke up.

"Come one flame brain! How long will it take you to find her scent? Is your nose broken or something?!" Natsu growled and grabbed Gray's shirt.

"No but I can arrange that for you!"

"Boys!" Erza yelled as she grabbed their heads and smashed them together. She wiped her hands on each other and put them on her hips. "Were here to find Lucy or did you forget the mission?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head in guilt.

"I'm trying to find her scent but every time I think I got it, it disappears. There are just too many other scents mixing in and messing up my focus." Erza sighed in understanding. She turned to the sulking Bakugou.

"Do you have any idea where my comrade is. If you have any information at all, I would truly be grateful." Bakugou perked up and crossed his arms. He snarled at the Scarlet haired teen. He was going to tell her to fuck off, but the pleading look in Uraraka's eyes made him stop mid thought. Grumbling, he shook his head.

"Too many things were happening at once so I never got a good look at where I was. I doubt that they're in the same place anymore, not even those villains are dumb enough to keep hostages at a place that has been since infiltrated." He explained to each Fairy Tail member. Happy's tail dropped to the ground below him and let his ears drop.

"We're right back to where we started. What if they already killed Lu-"

"Don't think like that," Natsu said loudly. He crouched down and ruffled Happy's fur on his head. Happy wiped his eyes and looked up at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu gave her a warm and comforting smile. "They haven't done anything to her. If I know Luce then I know she'll keep fighting to get out, she won't let herself die because she knows we'll be sad right?"

Happy's mouth twitched into a small smile. He giggled and hugged Natsu's arm. "Yeah Lucy can just defeat them with one of her Lucy kicks!" Natsu laughed and picked Happy up. He turned to the others who smiled happily at him. That's when he suddenly got a whiff of Lucy's scent.

"Guys, I smell her!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed Natsu quickly into the same alley way Lucy disappeared in. That's when the slayer realized this wasn't just her scent, but her blood. An overwhelming amount of it, so much it made him dizzy. With a smell that strong, she must have some kind of deep wound. He had to get to her quickly.

"It reeks of blood in here." Gray said, covering his nose. Erza, Uraraka, and Bakugou did the same thing. Even they could smell it, it must be bad. Natsu went deeper in the alley while handing Happy over to Erza. He told them he was going in alone. They nodded and stepped back a bit while Natsu was encased in the dark shadows. The smell only got stronger as he walked forward, finally, with his heightened sense of sight he saw a smaller figure in front of him.

In the little light there was, he saw shining blonde hair. It was Lucy, it had to be. The figure laughed and stepped forward. Instead of the laugh being her giggle or her happy and loud laugh, it was more hysterical, like there was another meaning behind it. He reached out with his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Finally stepping in the light a little farther away, he saw her face. It was her, right down to the clothes she wore last. The blonde smiled widely while her cheeks flushed apple red.

"Natsu! You missed me didn't you?"


	21. Nothing In Her Eyes

"Huh?"

Natsu blinked as the blonde woman in front of him pulled him into a soul crushing hug. His mind swirled with several different thoughts. Why did she smell entirely of blood when she didn't have a scratch on her? Why was she hugging him? She never did that without getting flustered.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her hug with hesitants. She pulled back and dug her index fingers into her cheeks like a child. His suspicions were growing, he had a strong feeling something was wrong with Lucy. She giggled as if she hadn't seen his narrowed eyes and grabbed his hand, leading them back to the others. They all had gasped when seeing her.

"L-Lucy! You're okay?" Erza asked her. The celestial mage nodded happily. Erza went up to her and hugged her tightly to her body. Normally Lucy would just moan in pain from the squeeze, but she only licked her lips and squealed in happiness. Natsu noticed the blush coating her cheeks when she looked at Erza's skin.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Gray whispered softly to Natsu. The pink haired mage shook his head.

"Something is definitely up with her. She has not a scratch on her and she reeks of her own blood. Look at her face, does Lucy make faces like that?" Natsu pointed put thoughtfully. Gray noticed how Lucy's smile was so wide it could of split her face, but this wasn't a mere happy happy smile. It had intention behind it, almost sinister. Bakugou and Uraraka also seemed to notice the same thing as Erza stayed innocent. He glared at Natsu.

"What the fuck is up with her. She looks creepy." Uraraka nodded with Bakugou and watched Lucy. That face she made reminded her of someone. Lucy then saw Uraraka's gaze and smiled.

"Hey Ochako! You look so cute today." Uraraka smiled politely at her words but everyone could see the discomfort she was feeling, except Lucy.

"Th-Thank you Lucy. That means a lot to me." Lucy ran up to the brown haired girl and hugged her tightly, startling her. Natsu watched as Lucy ran her nose over Uraraka's neck for a split second before she fully gave in to the hug. It wouldn't have been weird if Lucy was shorter than Uraraka, but she wasn't. Which is why it was an awkward position. Erza must of finally broken out of her trance as she narrowed her eyes at Lucy.

That was good, everyone was on the same page with this Lucy. Either someone was posing as the girl or those villains did something to her. Natsu was thinking the former. It was likely someone was using Lucy's blood to cover up this scent, the real Lucy must of told them of Natsu and his capabilities. This angered Natsu greatly.

If that much blood was being used to cover up a strong scent like Lucy's, then they must of taken a large amount. Which means Lucy is injured. He was going to step forward towards the imposter when a hand clamped down on his shoudler. Gray squeezed his shoulder and shook his head darkly. Gray seemed just as angry as if he was reading Natsu's explanation.

"Not yet. We need a plan." He mumbled softly, but loud enough that the people close enough heard. Which happened to be Erza and Bakugou. Uraraka was still busy hugging the fake Lucy. Natsu exhaled from his nose and stood stiffly, understanding that Gray was right for once. Uraraka releaved Lucy from her hold and smiled weakly in her direction.

"Aha! Natsu the look on your face is scary. Are you mad at those villains who kidnapped me?" The woman grinned, her mouth open and visible, along with her teeth slightly. Her cheeks pushing up her eyes, giving her an unique look. One that Uraraka was all too familiar with. The gravity manipulator's eyes widened. She ultimately kept quiet, although she was going to warn the others when that woman wasn't around.

"Yeah...something like that." Natsu muttered. His fist were clenching in fury. How dare this girl pose as Lucy and believe that he would just fall for it. He knows Lucy like the back of his hand, and she acts nothing like this. The Lucy look-alike giggled and jumped happily, clapping her hands. She embraced Natsu once more, but then he felt a small nip at his neck. "Ow!"

He ran his hand over his neck and looked at his palm. There was blood smeared on it. Had this chick just bit him? She leaned back and wiped her bottom lip as it was stained with his blood. "Oh I'm sorry Natsu, I got over excited and my nails must of scraped your neck." He nodded absentmindedly and turned to Erza who scanned a thumb over the wound. It had already started to bruise.

"Well we should get back to school before we miss any other notes." Uraraka stated loudly. Everyone nodded and started to walk back. The others suddenly heard jingling from the blonde girl's hip. Natsu sucked in a breath at what he saw, Lucy's key. He was sure you couldn't just replicate celestial keys so they had to be the real deal. He also noticed how Loke's key glowed brightly but the girl only seemed to ignore it.

They took her keys. There is no possible way for her to escape on her own. Bakugou glared at the woman in front of him. That stupid blonde bitch was annoying but she didn't deserve this, he knows all too well how damaging a situation like this can be. It was obvious that the person posing as her has no idea what Lucy's personality is around her friends, even if she had some idea, it wasn't very convincing.

Bakugou could feel the heat come from Natsu. This was the first time Bakugou saw Natsu truly angry.

...

Lucy woke up in the same cell she tried to escape from. She snarled and sat upright only to be glared down by a man. It was the same one that stopped her from fleeting the first time. His fingertips glowed brightly with a blue flame, shocking Lucy. He used fire too? It was an electric blue that looking nothing like Natsu.

She felt a small smile come to her lips, if she was going to be tortured by flames, she didn't want to see flames that look like Natsu's. That reminded her, where was that Toga girl? Lucy struggled against her restraints. She could feel her breathing grow rapidly. She needed to find her friends!

"Don't bother. Toga is already with your friends now posing as you as we speak. We used your blood and rubbed it against Toga's skin so that it could cover up her scent from that Dragneel kid. He seems to prove a difficult challenge but Toga is convincing so I have no doubt he is eating out of the palm of her hand." Lucy laughed loudly. Dabi scowled, his flames flaring dangerously. Like it was supposed to intimidate her. As if fire could scare her, she's around Natsu 24/7.

"Oh please you know nothing about me and how i am around my friends. They're probably figuring out who she really is right now!"

"Toga can get a sense from your thoughts and that's enough to trick your friends."

"Yeah she can get a sense right? Although she can do that, she can't imitate every single thing and how I act. Her powers should only let her do so much. Even one little mistake can raise suspicion in a Fairy Tail mage." She was sure if she was right next to him, she would of been punched by now. He crossed a leg over his other and leaned back into his chair. Lucy raised a brow at his sudden change of attitude.

"I'm only here to get information out of you. Not have an argument. Now tell me all about your dimension." Lucy pursed her lips in thought. She leaned back on the concrete wall and looked away from the man.

"Sure if you take off these cuffs."

"Not going to happen. You can't possibly be that stupid can you?" Her eye twitched in irritation. Sighing she turned to the man with an unreadable expression. What exactly was he going to do with the information? Does he want to try and take over her dimension? The mere thought made her chuckle, he'd have a hell of a time with Acnologia.

"What do you want to know?" Asked Lucy quietly.

"Anything." He answered sternly. She blew a raspberry. Where to start? She guessed she would give him basic information that didn't cause her to give away anything secretive. And to maybe intimidate him enough to not even think about visiting her dimension. She shuffled into a more comfortable position and spoke up.

"Well unlike this world, we don't exactly call our enemies villains. Whoever is against Fairy Tail is our enemy and we won't hesitate to crush them under our feet." She warned.

"Fairy Tail?" He asked. Completely ignoring her words. As if he didn't believe a word he said, she wanted to laugh. Together, Team Natsu has defeated a pretty powerful foe, Hades. Although they had outside help, they still were able to gain so much strength from that fight.

"It's a guild we all belong to. Guilds are groups of wizards that take jobs to help people without magic ability. In these jobs, we defeat demons, monsters, beasts, you name it. It's hard work but in the end you get a reward which is always worth it." 'If you are even able to gain it.' Lucy thought sadly with a sweat drop. The man hummed that told her to go on. "In a guild you're most likely going to be dragged into all out wars against bigger enemies. Such as Spriggan twelve."

"And who are they?"

"Tweleve powerful mages that are under Zeref's, a very powerful and immortal black mage that kills any living thing he loves, thumb. We were all supposed to be up against them when we were trapped here. Hopefully my guild back home is able to keep everything at bay until we get back." Lucy finished with a huff. Now that she thought about it, they should get back as soon as possible. They need mages like Erza, Gray, and Natsu back at the guild to fight.

"So demons plague your world. They must not be that strong if you're alive." Lucy hung open her mouth in offense. How dare he imply she's weak! She was busy rubbing her cuffs on the concrete behind her in hope they could break.

"I'm not weak!" He rolled his eyes at her outburst.

"So this black mage Zeref. Is he really as powerful as you say?"

"Yes, of course he is! He's killed countless and he's planning an all out war with Fairy Tail. He wants to run Fiore entirely. But you shouldn't worry about him as much as you should worry about Acnologia, a man who turned into a dragon from the numerous dragons he's killed before our time, four hundred years ago. He almost annihilated half of Fairy Tail, me included." Dammit, she was getting sucked into explaining. She told herself she would keep it basic. But it seemed this is was striking at least a bit of fear in him.

"How is he alive then?" Lucy shrugged.

"Not exactly sure, maybe hatred for the world? Or maybe he's immortal as well. Acnologia is a mystery, the only thing I could tell you is that his dragon form is beyond terrifying. A hell of a lot more than you villains. You're only food in his eyes and you're nothing in mine." This seemed to have gotten to the man more than she thought.

He stood and walked away.


	22. Finding Lucy

"Lucy" or so she called herself made it back with the others to the school. But by the time they got there, school was already out. Everyone took this chance to lead the blonde imposter to their room. Happy decided to stay with her so that she didn't cause any trouble while everyone else discussed things in the library. Of course the woman asked where they were going, so Natsu just told her that they were going to investigate something but needed her to stay behind as to not cause suspicion.

She hugged Natsu close to her before he left. The man stiffened and let her go so that he could join the others in the library. He then got there and saw the others at a table near the back. He sat down and waited for Uraraka to speak as she was the one that wanted to do this meeting in the first place. She cleared her throat before speaking out.

"I know the person posing as Heartfilia. A while back, some of the more elite villains attacked us while we were all out. Well, me and Tsuyu came across a villain named Toga. She managed to cut up Tsuyu's tongue and cut my arm, then she stuck this sharp tool into my leg and took my blood. I suspect she uses blood to transform into the people she takes from, that face she made while looking like Heartfilia was a dead give away. I couldn't forget that look even if I had amnesia."she finished, with everyone's eyes on her. Bakugou felt his upper lip twitch in irritation. He knew that chick. She creeped the fuck out of him. He was sure he wouldn't be able to forget her face either.

"I know who you're talking about, round face. I had an encounter with her too. She's a pain in the ass." Uraraka nodded. Erza tapped her foot impatiently before standing and slamming her hand down on the table. She even cracked the edge a bit. Startling everyone around her, she grit her teeth. Gray nodded as if he understood why Erza did the thing she did.

"So you're telling me that Lucy is still kidnapped somewhere?" The gravity manipulation nodded solemnly. Erza didn't like the look she gave her. Uraraka hummed.

"I'm afraid so. We're back at square one with a Heartfilia look-alike weighing us down." Natsu seemed the most troubled by this news. The fact that that chick took Lucy's blood and rubbed it on herself just to mask her scent was frightening. Lucy was in a serious predicament. He hoped that she wasn't too hurt. He stood up and gave everyone a serious gaze.

"I'll go with Happy and we'll save Lucy. Everyone can stay back and defeat that Toca chick." Bakugou furrowed his brows in confusion at how he pronounced the villains name wrong but sighed irritably and let it go. For once, he actually agreed to Natsu's plan. Gray seemed to oppose this plan though. He shook his head and gave Natsu a glare.

"Really? You think just you and Happy can defeat multiple members of an elite villain team? You need someone else to go with!" Natsu yelled at Gray that he could take care of it himself. Propelling Gray to jump up and try and punch Natsu. They started to brawl, in which Erza grabbed both of their heads and banged them against each other. She wiped her hands together to rid herself of the invisible dust she encountered. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the two who rubbed their heads.

"Natsu, Gray is right on this one. You should have one of us or one of them to go with you. It would be the smartest things for you and Happy." Natsu shook his head and frowned. Though he was scared of Erza's glare, he got in her face. She seemed shocked for a moment, but went back to her original expression. They stood there and glared at each other for a minute. Then Natsu spoke up.

"No, you have to let me save Lucy on my own. I want to personally give all of them my fist for hurting Lucy. I won't forgive them." His face went dark. His hair covered his eyes, so much so that Erza couldn't even see them. She looked up towards him and saw that his shoulders were shaking. She realized just how much this was killing him. She grumbled, she should of known.

"Fine."

Gray's mouth hung open. "B-But Erza! He'll get killed if he goes off on his own like that!" Erza grabbed Gray by the arm and pulled him up to stand straight. They both watched Natsu run off to grab Happy and get moving. Gray shook his head at Erza. Erza had a small smile come to her face. Looking at him, she explained.

"Lucy being kidnapped takes a toll on him. I mean look at how freaked out he was when future Lucy died. He would get nightmares for weeks and would come to the guild exhausted from lack of sleep, he needs to do this on his own. I think a small part of him feels responsible for Lucy's well being." Uraraka and Bakugou gave them strange looks when they mentioned a future Lucy dying. Gray looked up towards the ceiling and pursed his lips. He understood what Erza was talking about. Natsu was broken after that incident. Though he never let Lucy know that.

"Yeah I know, I guess. But that flame brain better save her without getting himself killed." Uraraka walked up to both of them.

"Future Lucy?" She asked in curiosity. Erza gave the girl a grim smile.

"That's a story for another time I'm afraid. Right now we have to deal with this imposter."

...

Natsu ran back to his dorm and opened the door. On the bed was the sleeping blonde woman. Happy was next to her with an uncomfortable face. Natsu got his attention quietly and had Happy came to him silently. They ran out the door and made eye contact with the other group. No doubt they were going to confront the woman posing as Lucy soon. They nodded to each other before Natsu and happy ran off.

Once outside, Happy looked at Natsu. "What's going on?" He asked as they sprint through the city.

"Me and you are gonna save Lucy while the others deal with that girl back there." Natsu stated simply. Happy nodded. They went faster as they came to several trees. Stepping into the woods, Natsu immediately got a whiff of Lucy's scent. He felt himself smile widely. "Happy I can finally smell her. Like I broke some sort of barrier to her scent."

Happy laughed and grabbed the back of Natsu's vest. He followed Natsu directions until they came up to a clearing. Natsu felt his frown come back. He couldn't smell her anymore. Like it stopped right here, maybe she was underground? He doubted it, he would be able to hear noises below him if that was the case.

That's when there was footsteps coming closer. Natsu instructed Happy to hide up in a tree. They watched as a man come out with a woman, it was Lucy! Why couldn't he smell her then? If she was that close to him.

The man threw her down to the ground, her hands tied behind her hands. Her hair was matted with blood while her clothes were ripped. She had bruising on her hands and had more across her stomach, legs, and face. Like someone beat her up before bringing her out here. Natsu bared his teeth and seethed silently in anger.

The only reason he wasn't down there now was because he could feel how powerful the guy was. He knew why Gray had said the things he did, Natsu knew he was reckless. His emotions ruled his actions, so that's why he couldn't let his anger take over and make him become predictable. He watched Lucy slide back from the man. The man, he was covered in stitches.

"Why'd you make me bathe just so you could beat me and throw me in the dirt?" Lucy rasped. The tall man sneered down at her, his blue fire building around him. Natsu grinned at this, when he fights this guy he can just suck up all his fire. Lucy suddenly fell on her side. Holding her stomach, he must of really beat her.

"So that dragon slayer friend of yours can't smell you." The man stated. Natsu was glad that he came out here when he did or the other guy would be right. He could tell they gave her a potion for it or something, her scent was now non existent. He really hoped that would wear off by the time this was all over. Lucy opened her eyes even with the pain and glared at the man.

"What am i...what are you going to do to me?" Dabi sighed.

"I thought about what you said back at the cell and told another elite member of this information. I was informed to kill you immediately." She laughed aloud, confusing both Natsu and Happy.

"Scared ya didn't I? You wouldn't be able to step foot in my dimension without getting killed, you made the right choice against going." It was like she didn't even realize that he said he was going to kill her. Natsu bit his lip and continued to watch. He'll step in if the guy actually tries to go through with killing her. The man snarled and stepped onto her side harshly. She screamed in pain and breathed heavily to keep from passing out.

Natsu had had enough just as he was about to jump down, Happy grabbed him. The cat had tears streaming down his face but he put a paw to his lips to shush Natsu. Happy knew that if they went down now, that man was really going to kill her. Natsu's angry face faltered and he stayed where he was. He felt tears prick his eyes, he knew Happy was right, but could he do this any longer?

"Your dimension disgusts me. Why would anyone want to go there. You're the gateway to that world, so if your dead then that world will never have any other contact to this one." His fire grew bigger just as he was going kill Lucy. Natsu took this as a cue to finally step it. He stood behind Lucy's body and sucked in the villains blue flames. The man's eyes widened, stepping away from Lucy. The blonde celestial mage coughed when his foot was lifted off her side.

"The only one here who disgusting is you buddy! Happy, take Lucy away from here!" The brown eyed woman chuckled and looked at Dabi's shoes blankly. His voice was so calming. Natsu, he was finally here to save her. She felt herself being lifted by tiny paws. She smiled through her pain, she was even happy to see that little furball.

"You guys..." Lucy mumbled with tears in her eyes. Natsu wiped his own eyes and smiled brightly at her. Happy placed her by a nearby tree and hugged Lucy before scurrying back to Natsu's side. "You came for me...finally." then the blonde passed out. Natsu turned his attention back to the man who was still stunned by the slayers attack.

"Your fire is kind of tasty. Surprising, because of how you're so disgusting." Dabi shook his head and growled at Natsu who only smirked back. The black haired man projected a large attack right at Natsu, but gasped silently when his fire disappeared in Natsu's mouth.

"How?"

Natsu grinned. "I won't stop until you're bloody and beaten on the ground." Natsu's mouth puffed up while his stomach did the same. "Now there's a fire in my belly!"

"What?"

"This is for Lucy!"


	23. He Got Away!

Erza stepped in first, following the others. Their so called Lucy was laying in the bed. She was still passed out, but started to open her eyes at the sound of footsteps. She rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly. She looked at the group with a smile, but it disappeared when she hadn't seen Natsu.

"Where's Natsu? I could sense he really wanted to see me." She stretched and stood up from her bed. Erza suddenly got on guard and held up her sword. This greatly confused the blonde. Erza narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Erza? Are you okay? It's me, Lucy." Lucy blinked.

"Don't play innocence. We know who you really are, and as we speak, Natsu is finding the real Lucy and will be back anytime now. Who are you and what have you done with our teammate!" The woman who looked like the celestial mage flinched. She then started to laugh loudly and obnoxiously. Like she was glad that she was caught. She wiped a tear from her eye. Then she slowly began to change.

"Lucy was right! You guys are so good at this, it was fun while it lasted though." Uraraka gasped. She was right, it was Toga. Said girl waved at the brunette, Uraraka glaring at the girl in fear. "Natsu must of noticed first though hm?" She asked unexpectedly. Erza and Gray looked at each other, perplexed.

"Yeah. So what?" Gray scoffed. Toga giggled.

"Well, Lucy did tell me that he had a better nose than a dog. Even the blood I used to mask my scent hadn't worked. It's weird, no? He figured it out so easily, as soon as I hugged him for the first time I sensed he was suspicious of me. The connection those two share is phenomenal, and it gets me excited." Toga explained. Gray rolled his eyes, of course Natsu was the first to notice. He hung around the blonde 24/7, and was her best friend. They knew intimate things about each other that even Gray didn't know. She was only stating the obvious.

Erza on the other hand, blushed brightly. The mere thought of the special "connection" that the two shared was interesting. Erza knew they were close, but how close were they really? Erza couldn't help but wonder. She turned to Toga who somehow knew that Erza was intrigued. "Go on." Erza stated.

"Erza!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up!" The scarlet haired woman said dangerously.

"Well, it's obvious they both have unresolved tension. I would of laughed at Natsu's reaction when I hugged him for the first time, but I was undercover of course. And as I was posing as Lucy, I could feel the love for Natsu roll off my body in waves. I shiver from the feeling even now." Her expression was disturbing to say the least. Or that's what Gray and Bakugou thought. Bakugou sighed, he really didn't care about all of this. He stepped in front of everyone and growled at the blonde. She clapped her hands when seeing him.

"Don't fucking start in on me. We're here to take you down, not small talk." He said, giving the girl no room to dodge when he projected a large explosion blast her way. Toga screamed and shot out the window before landing on her feet on the ground. Everyone jumped down in front of the villain. Toga wiped her mouth and looked at the blood with a smile. She stood up.

"Well this is no fair! Four against one?" Gray snarled.

"We don't give a shit if it's fair or not. You kidnapped and hurt our friend, I don't care how it's done, we'll take you down." Toga's smile turned sinister as she thought of an idea to rile the group up. Or at least Gray and Erza. They seemed to be closer to the celestial mage more than the other two. Reasonable, considering they all came from the same world. They seemed to run on emotions pertaining their friends, she could use that to get advantage.

"Well, to fuel that fire inside you two. Let me tell you what we did to her. I cut her arm when we kidnapped her and then used sleeping gas to subdue her when she tried to run away. Then after she broke both of her hands to escape the cell she was put In, a colleague of mine literally dragged her back. We had to heal those hands of her as she was important to our mission."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Uraraka asked in nervousness.

"Then to even be able to mask my scent, I had to take a large amount of her blood of course. I made sure it was painful as possible, I just adore screams," Erza tensed and clenched her fist. "Everytime she squirmed to get away, she would be attacked by Dabi. She eventually passed out. That's when i met up with you all, but i was told by other League of Villain's members that the blonde told us a bit about your world." Gray crossed his arms after taking off his shirt.

"Okay? And what?" That's when her smile disappeared.

"Dabi was frightened by how much worse your world is. Demons, dragons, black mages. Dabi and Shigaraki agreed it wasn't worth it to go there. So naturally we had no use for the girl anymore. Though I wanted to be best friends," Toga pouted. "But that's the way things are. Dabi beat her up pretty bad, I could almost hear her pleas for mercy from here. As of right now, he's taking her out to the woods to kill her. He's probably already done by now." Bakugou stepped back a bit from the angry aura both Gray and Erza emitted. The boy had no doubt that If Natsu was here, it would be twice as bad. Uraraka squeaked a hid behind Bakugou. He rolled his eyes, but held a tiny smile.

"You hurt our friend...and now you'll pay." Then Gray and Erza charged.

...

Dabi blocked Natsu's attacked with his forearms, his body moving back a few feet from where he originally was. Dabi cursed mentally. The man he was up against could use his own fire against him it seemed. Maybe it was wiser to not use his fire, which means that the pink haired man was at a huge advantage. He had magic while Dabi didn't.

Natsu looked absolutely terrifying. He was away from Lucy for so long and when he had thought she was back, it was an imposter. He wasn't just angry, he was furious. He was going to use that anger to beat this guy, he refused to lose. He could feel how much power the man had, but it didnt really matter if he could just eat his magic. Unless the guy had some other magic he had no idea about.

But that seemed a bit farfetched. Dabi ran up to Natsu and attempted to punch him. Natsu blocked quickly and turned his eyebrows down in a concentrated frown. Natsu backflipped back and allowed Happy to grab him from the back of his shirt and lift him up. "Happy, max speed!" The dragon slayer yelled.

"Aye sir!" Flying up pretty high at impossible speed. Happy zoomed back down, letting go of Natsu who dropped down feet first towards Dabi. Natsu grinned widely, feeling the air that pushed his hair up. He lit his feet on fire as he dropped down faster. Dabi had no time to react before being kicked in the face by Natsu's feet.

"Flaming feet kick!" Dabi flipped back painfully and rolled on the ground. He managed to stand up and recollect himself. He held his cheek and jaw for a moment. He didnt give in though, speeding up to the laughing Natsu and kicking him in the chest. Natu flew back and held his chest. Even he had to admit that was a pretty powerful blow.

That's when Dabi had an idea. He noticed Natsu stealing glances at Lucy from time to time during the battle. He smirked arrogantly and shot a quick but large fire attack at the unconscious blonde. Natsu gasped and went to shield Lucy immediately. He screamed as the fire hit his back. This fire actually hurt him, he could swallow it fine but it hurt when it touched him. Dabi must of realized the same thing.

Natsu looked at the celestial mage and sighed with relief. She wasn't hit. Dammit! He told Happy to take her away. It wasn't Happy's fault though, he didn't know that this villain would stoop so low to attack an unconscious person. Natsu stood up and slipped off his torn vest and tried looking at his wound. It burned like hell, he figured he would scar it unfortunately. He wished Wendy was here right now.

"Happy, take Lucy farther away!"

"But then you won't be able to watch over her!"

"Then you watch her! I'll be fine little buddy, this chump is no big deal."

"Aye sir..." Happy sighed and grabbed Lucy and took her farther away towards the town. Completely out of Natsu's sight. Natsu turned to Dabi and lit his hand on fire. His eyes widened and he snarled. Dabi held to no emotion and just gazed at Natsu blankly.

"Your fight is with me buddy!" Natsu charged and punched the black haired man in the jaw. Natsu using several fire attacks and sucking up Dabi's before he was touched by the blue flames. The stitched man bit his lip. Though he would never show it, he was worried he was going to lose. He scoffed, he hated to do this, but he had no choice but to retreat.

Upon being punched again, he took this time to use the dust cloud and slip away from the fire mage. He heard Natsu yelling for him to come back and fight like a man. He only ignored his threats and ran back to their home base. They were a lot stronger than he originally thought, even the annoying blonde had some backbone. He rubbed his sore neck and chuckled, maybe that world and its mages were too much for now.

Natsu rotated his shoulder and cracked his neck. He'd feel that for a while. He walked back to where he smelled Happy. He found both him and Lucy up against a tree just next to a street that led to the city. It was around a week since she had been kidnapped, the worst seven days of his life. He was glad he finally got her back.

He brought her close to him and smiled softly. His blonde was finally back to him. Happy cried silently on Lucy's chest while she was knocked out. Natsu was sure the rest were fighting Toga now. It was probably smart to go back and help, but he wanted to wait until Lucy woke up. It was four against one, they were we probably fine.

It was around twenty minutes later when she finally stirred. Natsu flinched and untangled himself from her and got in front of her. She rubbed her eyes sorely and sighed. That's when she gasped and looked around in a panic. "Where is he! Natsu where the hell is he?!" He shook her as she thrashed around.

"Lucy! Lucy, it's okay! We fought and he ran away like a coward." Lucy relaxed and flew into Natsu's arms.

"You saved me Natsu, I-I tried getting away on my own but he caught me and fixed my hands and- and-"

"Wait wait wait? What happened to your hands?" He grabbed them and observed them. They looked fine from what he could see. Lucy sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"It- It was the only way I could get away. I had to break them to get out of the cuffs they had me in." Natsu stared blankly at the blonde before embracing her slowly. She squeaked and pushed back slightly on his shoulders. He only tightened his grip on her waist. "N-Natsu! I'm not saying we can't hug but this position is a bit awkward." She said shakingly. Her chest was pushed in his face while she had her nose dug in his hair. Her knees between his legs.

"I'm sorry Lucy...that I couldn't get to you before hand."


	24. Recovering Slowly

Toga dodged the sword attack thrown at her by Erza. Gray froze the ground by Toga while she was distracted, and luckily, the blonde slipped and fell face first. Though she was quick to get up and throw a knife at the black haired mage. Gray cringed when he felt his side being grazed, blood trickling down his pants. Erza stopped for a second to inspect his wound.

"Erza don't get distracted, I'm fine!" Gray shouted. Erza snapped out of it and nodded. Shortly after, explosions were suddenly whisking passed Gray, right at Toga. Bakugou scoffed and stepped next to the ice mage. The blonde man glared at Gray.

"You honestly believe we're just gonna sit back and do nothing. Come on round face, let this bitch have it!" Uraraka nodded with a determined smile, a large tree being pushing back on the villain. Erza used her heavens wheel armor to slice the tree into sharp debris to cut up Toga. It worked, slicing up the girl's body as if they were knives. She screamed and stepped back, only to trip. Bakugou stepped up to the woman.

He glared dangerously and lifted up his hands, warmth radiating off his palms. Toga's eyes widened when she noticed just how close he was going to project that blast. She shielded herself with her forearms for a minute. Then looked up slightly to see that Bakugou dropped his hand. She sighed and let her guard drop.

"This is for Heartfilia you bitch." Then he swiftly lifted his hand and blasted a strong attack to her face. Through the loud noise, everyone heard her scream and attempt to cover her burning face. When he seized his explosions, her face was covered in black ash and red burn patches here and there. She blinked before losing consciousness and finally fainting. Bakugou wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and turned to the group.

They seemed surprised at first, but regained their composure. Erza thanked him softly and patted his shoudler, to which he scoffed and backed away to stand next to Uraraka. Gray handed Erza some nearby rope and they binded Toga's hands. Even though she was the enemy, it seemed both Gray and Erza didn't like the burns on her face. Bakugou noticed this and crossed his arms.

"Take her to Recovery Girl. She'll be fine." Gray nodded his head and picked up the unconscious villain, following Uraraka and Bakugou to recovery girl. Erza did her best to clean up the area, as it was destroyed from their fight. She was sure that Aizawa wouldn't be so happy with its look. She looked off into the visible woods. Sighing, she let her outfit change back to her original armor.

"Natsu, you better have saved her..."

...

"Natsu...it wasn't your fault." Lucy said quietly. She stroked his soft salmon hair while he held her close to him. They sat like this for around a couple minutes now, Happy crying next to Lucy's leg while he hugged it. She wanted to laugh at these moments. When her father was cold to her, she had forgotten what it was like for someone to hold her so lovingly, had forgotten what it was like for someone to cry for her.

Natsu and Happy provided for her. They cried for her, they laughed for her, and they got angry for her. She honestly had never felt so loved in a long time. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and hugged him tighter. Natsu rubbed small circles with his thumb under the torn hem of her shirt. In all honesty for him, he would of let go sooner, but the sheer embarrassment he was feeling at the moment was something he didn't want her to see.

"But I should of went with you to the library!" He argued. She sighed and blew a raspberry.

"They had some sort of sleeping gas with them. It would of knocked you out flat with your sense of smell. And for me, it took like a minute before I couldn't even feel my body. I wouldn't want you to go through that." He sighed and finally let her go. She sat on her knees and faced the dragon slayer with a small blush. He crossed his arms with a small pout. She couldn't help but laugh this time, she was glad things around there were getting lighter. She didn't think she could handle anymore depressing situations.

"Lushi! We missed you so much!" Happy cried. He looked the most broken up about the circumstances. Crying into her chest, she pet his head softly. She stood up and carried him in her arms while he cried silently. She held out her hand for Natsu, to which he grabbed. She hauled him up and they both started moving back to the school.

"I missed you too you guys. I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was trapped in there. I knew you guys would immediately try and find me, but I really wanted to try and escape on my own. I don't want to rely on everyone anymore." Lucy stated truthfully. Natsu shook his head and followed behind her closely. Just in case anyone tried to get her from behind. He wouldn't let her get kidnapped again. It was too much.

"Don't say that Luce, we don't think saving you is a nuisance or anything. I love protecting my friends." She shook her head, but let the conversation die. She knew just how stubborn Natsu could be and frankly, was too tired to deal with it. They stepped back into town and eventually got back to the school. Outside their dorm, they all noticed a pretty big hole with patches of trees and grass scattered everywhere. Lucy didn't say a word about it, just followed the destruction path into the school.

"Seems like they fought that imposter. Hopefully they won," Happy sniffed. Then he got an idea and felt his dampened mood turn around. He smirked mischievously and nudged Lucy a bit. She hummed and looked down at him for a minute, before looking back at the muddied footprints leading to the infirmary. "You know...that girl looked so much like you, but there was one flaw. She was a lot prettier." He puffed up his cheeks to hold in his laughter when she froze.

"You stupid cat!" She dropped him on the floor unexpectedly and walked over him. Happy rubbed his bottom and feigned sadness, flying up to Natsu and 'crying' into his scarf.

"Natsu, Lucy's being a meanie!" Natsu laughed happily.

"Lucy is always mean!" Lucy stomped away with her arm crossed while the two boys in the back snickered about her attitude. Lucy was irritated, but she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. She missed this, she really really did. They knocked on the infirmary door and watched the little old lady open it. Lucy smiled politely, watching the woman's surprise take over her expression.

"Oh my! You look so torn up- get in here. I'll fix you right up." Recovery Girl grabbed Lucy's hand and led her on a bed. Erza and Gray were stunned when they suddenly saw the blonde mage come in and sit on a bed. They had been sitting with the villain, so she wouldn't try anything when she woke up. Uraraka and Bakugou decided to head back to class and get a little bit of notes down. Erza and Gray smiled widely and ran up to the mage, hugging her firmly.

"Hey you guys!" Lucy laughed.

"Glad to see you are doing okay." Erza said with a gentle smile. Gray elbowed Erza and directed her to all the cuts and bruises on the blonde's body. Erza's smile disappeared and she examined some of them.

"Despicable. All of them, we promise to get revenge for you Lucy!" Lucy waved her hands back and forth.

"It's not like I'm dead you know." Lucy sweat dropped. Recovery Girl put ointment on her wounds and started to wrap them tightly. Lucy clenched her fist at the burning sensation she got from the medicine. It was almost worst than the beating. She out her forearm over her eyes and moaned in pain. Natsu looked like he was ready to stop the old lady when Gray stopped him.

"She needs this." He narrowed his eyes.

"Alright," Recovery Girl stated. "These wounds weren't so bad that I actually needed to use my quirk, but they need constant treatment and this ointment. So here," She planted bandages in Natsu's hands while also giving him two boxes of that medicine. "Two weeks of this should be fine. A young man like you are able to change out her bandages?" The woman asked.

"Oh no," Lucy interjected. "That isn't necc-"

"Sure thing lady!" Natsu beamed. Lucy sighed irritably and allowed the quirk user to wrap her head and arms, eventually getting to her stomach. Lucy looked to the bed next to her and noticed Toga. Her face was wrapped up, only one eye visible. She twitched in pain.

"What happened to her?" Gray sat down gingerly next to Lucy.

"That Bakugou kid burned her face pretty bad while we were fighting her. Took her here to her fixed up while we watch her. Though that responsibility won't be ours much longer, the lunar moon should be appearing in around five days." Lucy gasped as patches were slapped onto her cheek. Five more days?! How long was she kidnapped!?

"What do you mean five days? It was around two days after we found put we had to wait two weeks, then I got kidnapped. Are you saying I was gone for a whole week!?" Erza looked to Gray and Natsu. Sighing, she nodded and sat on the other side of Lucy. She poor girl looked so torn on everything, her sense of time being wrecked. Erza rubbed her back while Lucy dug her head into her hands. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"I thought it was like two days, maybe three. But a whole week? I remember being beat for some Information, but then backing out. I had no idea that I was out for days at a time. I'm so sorry if i worried you all in that time." Erza laughed softly.

"It wasn't your fault so don't worry. You're here now and your okay for the most part. We can get passed this, and besides, Natsu will be able to care for you." Lucy smiled slightly and nodded. When Recovery Girl finished, Lucy gazed at Toga once more then looked outside to see the sun setting. She looked at the bags under Gray and Erza's eyes. Even Natsu looked exhausted. She stood and grabbed both Gray and Erza and started to push them out.

"You guys really need some sleep. Please go. I'll watch Toga for the time being," Before Erza and gray could even speak, they were fully outside the infirmary with the door slamming on their face. They blinked in shock, before looking at each other with a slight shrug. They walked back to their dorm to get a good nights sleep. Lucy planted a hand on her hips and glared at Natsu. "You need to get out of here too." Natsu shook his head and looked away from her.

"Hell no. I'm staying."

"Natsu stop this stubborn charade. You're tired and I can see it. It looks like you've had barely any sleep the last week!"

"Yeah because I was busy looking and worrying for you!" He countered angrily. Lucy didn't like the attitude he was using, but she supposed she understood. She wanted to fight back, she really did. But she just grabbed his hand instead and slammed him onto the bed next to Toga. He laid there in surprise for a moment, her sudden strength startling.

"Fine, you can stay here. But you have to sleep. We can take shifts okay?" Natsu sighed and grumbled, slipping under the blankets.

"Okay."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter of this series! I know that I went a little quickly with the end, but I really wanted to get started on a new story but I just really wanted to finish this one first. Though it took me longer than it should of to finish only twenty five chapters, I'm glad I stuck through it to finish it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm glad that I've gotten support throughout this journey, so thank you.

_Five Days Later, 12pm_

Lucy recovered well over the last days, deciding she wanted to be the one to constantly watch over Toga when she could. The blood crazed woman had woke up around three days ago, pushing Aizawa to keep her in a locked cell with quirk suppressing cuffs. Though Lucy really wanted to mock Toga like she did to her, the celestial mage wasn't cruel. Even though the villain tried talking to her multiple times, Lucy had kept quiet. Choosing to only glare when she brought up something sensitive.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably on the plastic chair that was provided. Toga sat there in her cell, smiling and trying to converse with the other blonde. "Hey Lucy?" Toga suddenly asked as if they were long time friends. Lucy glared into Toga's eyes and hummed, signaling for the restrained woman to speak up. Lucy watched as Toga licked her lips in a suggestive manner, making Lucy's skin crawl.

"What Toga." Lucy sighed, more of a demand than question.

"You're going to tell him right? Tell Natsu you're absolutely infatuated with him. And you should tell Ochako to take that advice too. Her and that spiky haired blond have it bad it seems. While my love for Izuku grows, hers seem to shrink and now, it's completely gone. Odd." Lucy rubbed her arm as a blush tinted her cheeks. She was thinking about it she had to admit. But with all this happening tonight with the opening on the portal so they could get back to their own world, she did not think it was appropriate. Scoffing, she turned away and crossed her arms. Leaning back in her chair, she pursed her lips at Toga.

"That's none of your business. What's with you and people's love lives?" The other blonde laughed loudly and shook with her giggles.

"Because it's fun! You've never been curious about anyone's or your own love life? I love gossip!" Lucy groaned, she was right unfortunately. Lucy had an overactive imagination and this could compel her to get overly excited when she sees something like Gajeel and Levy walking home together. But Toga takes all of that way too far! Then Lucy jumped at the sudden sound of the door that opened to the cell room, with Natsu walking through. He smiled brightly when seeing her.

"Come on Luce, let's go eat with the class." He grabbed her wrist.

"W-Wait, who'll watch Toga?"

"I'll get Erza to do it or something." Lucy noticed the small shiver that climbed down Toga's body at the mention of the scarlet haired mage. It seemed to have not gone over well the last time Erza watched over the villain. Though it was only for a second, Lucy saw the wink Toga gave her as she was being dragged out of the cell room. The key holder puffed up her cheeks, making Toga let out a short spurt of laughter.

Both Natsu and Lucy made it down to outside of the school, where everyone was held currently. They all cheered when seeing the two, Kirishima and Mina dragging them off to their own respective groups. Natsu was sat down in front of Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, Todoroki, and Midoriya. Natsu coukd practically smell the toxic tension between Bakugou and Midoriya, but he chose to say nothing on the matter. Kirishima patted him on the back happily.

"Yo dude I heard you, Heartfilia, Fullbuster, and Scarlet are leaving today. What a bummer! You guys were super manly and strong!" Natsu cackled and lit his hand on fire. He made a surprisingly terrifying face to the red haired quirk holder.

"Ya wanna see what I can do then?" Kirishima blinked and sweat uneasily. He shook his head no and put his hands up in surrender.

"Uh no man, I'm good. Jeez you're just as scary as Bakugou..."

"Shut your trap shitty hair!" During then, Midoriya feverishly wrote down in his notebook, choosing to look around at Lucy and Gray while they talked with others. He noticed Erza had stood up and nodded at Gray who must of told her about Toga. She gave Natsu and Lucy a knowing look but smiled softly at Midoriya when she noticed him watching her. The green haired boy blinked and blushed, smiling back slightly before going back to writing. All the while, Todoroki narrowing his eyes at the exchange.

They all decided to keep Toga a secret until all five Fairy Tail member left. They didn't want the students getting suspicious and taking matters into their own hands. Though they had two allies in the mix of students, it was better to be safe than sorry. Natsu watched Erza get safely away while Sero and Kaminari talked animatedly to the others. He turned to them when they snapped their fingers at him.

He turned to them in surprise for a moment. "Huh?"

"Dude we've been calling your name for some time now. You good?" Sero asked. Natsu chuckled and made eye contact with Bakugou for a second. Bakugou seemed to understand and chose to look away to seem like he didn't care.

"Uh yeah I'm good. Just tired."

"Anyway," Kaminari rolled his eyes playfully. "What about you Bakugou. It looks to me you've gotten quite chummy with Uraraka." Bakugou froze, realizing he had just been caught gazing at Uraraka who returned his looks with a bright smile at least four times. He snarled and grabbed Kaminari's face.

"Shut up, brain buzz!"

_5pm_

Bakugou noted they were all 7 hours away from opening the dimension. Sakura was busy talking with the principal all day about preparation. Bakugou couldn't believe that that blonde was actually supposed to be useful. That she was the only one that could actually open up their dimension. She seemed to prove a lot more useful that he had originally thought.

He noticed a figure walking his way, the exact person he was thinking about. She was busy caressing her keys in a lovingly manner to notice him, almost like she just got done polishing them. He said nothing, wanting to just walk passed her with ease but she looked up right as they crossed paths. He inwardly groaned when she grinned at him and put away her keys. It looked like she had something that she wanted to speak to him about.

"Bakugou I really want to tell you something." Lucy took a deep breath and blew out slowly. She didn't wait at all to see if he was actually going to listen, just chose to talk anyway. He had a notion to just leave her there, but he had no doubt that she would follow him. He grinded his teeth and waited for her to say what she wanted to. She gave him a cold look, which had him taken aback.

What's your problem blondie?" Though she was shorter, she was surprisingly scary. He didn't let her see that of course.

"Don't wait until you lose her," He blinked. What? "Uraraka I mean. She's likes you a lot and she's just waiting for you to make the first move. I can tell you like her back but you need to get a hold of yourself and just ask her out. Stop being a coward because women won't wait forever. The have to move on too." She pointed a finger in his direction before beginning to stomp off. She was actually serious. For the first time, he wasn't actually angry at her enough to yell.

He was more thoughtful than anything. Girls told other girls about everything, so does that mean that Lucy is telling the truth? His heart rate sped up and he clenched his fist. He was nervous and angry at the same time. Why did things have to be so damn complicated!?

He watched her get farther down the hall. "Blondie!" Lucy stopped and turned around to him. She honestly didn't think he would approach her again. "Same goes for you. Don't be that stupid girl that waits for the densest man to make the first move. He's stupid, so don't rely on him to do everything you can." A slow upturn of the lips appeared on her face and she gave him a peace sign.

"Will do!"

^  
_11:30pm_

"are you ready?" Sakura grumbled. Lucy took out her three strongest keys: Leo, Taurus, and Capricorn. Originally he couldn't decided between the strongest, Cancer and Scorpio tying with Capricorn but ultimately decided Capricorn had more of an understanding with Lucy, being directly connected with her mother and all. She called them all out with a struggle. Leo immediately rushing to her side.

"Lucy! You are still very new at calling out three spirits. You need to slow down!" She wiped the sweat from her forehead and gave him a thumbs up, too tired to speak. Sakura rubbed the bags under her eyes and made herself busy with creating a magic circle. The lunar moon would be appearing at exactly 12pm. Slowly, everyone was able to see half of the bright red moon. Only a half an hour to go. Lucy needed to keep these spirits out for that long so they could drain their magic into the circle and create the opening on Sakura's word.

She was the one that had the ability to turn the dimension on and off, all Lucy had to do was provide the magic space and energy. Natsu took over for Loke as he went to let out his energy. Lucy leaned back as Natsu wrapped his arms around her middle to keep her steady. She was incredibly tired. Uraraka and Bakugou kept close eyes on her too as well as Erza and Gray. Meanwhile, Happy snuggling deep into her chest to calm her.

Bakugou looked at Uraraka from the corner of his eye and thought about what Lucy said. Grumbling, he suddenly took the brunette's hand and walked off. The gravity manipulator squeaked as she was pulled behind a faraway tree. Bakugou ignored the small 'good luck' he heard from Lucy and dropped her wrist. He scratched his cheek, angry that he couldn't come out with the right words.

"Bakugou...?"

"Date me."

"Huh?!" Uraraka stepped back and held her cheeks. How can he just spring that on her at the last second. She was going to say yes of course but this isn't the way to propose to a girl. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows to which the blond man's eye twitched at. What was her problem now? That stupid stellar mage had better not lied to him.

"What's the matter, pink cheeks?"

"Say it to me properly and maybe I'll accept." She was satan. She knew he wasn't good with words and demanded a proper proposal anyway. He figit in his spot and suddenly felt on the spot. She could tell he was uncomfortable and chose to do nothing about it anyway, if he was going to be a good boyfriend, he would need to be more emotionally open. He grabbed her hand and held it close to his chest.

"U-Uraraka. Will you g-go out w-with me?" Her heart raced, he looked so vulnerable and cute.

"Uh huh," she spoke softly. He jumped from the sound. "And you can call me Ochako if you want." He hummed softly.

"Katsuki." He said simply, stomping back in embarrassment to the group. By this time it was 11:55pm, Lucy stood up with the help of Natsu. Sakura stood on the other side of the magic circle and looked at Lucy with determination.

"Whenever you can." Lucy nodded. She waited until the moon was fully out before telling all three spirits to start the ritual and use the magic they drained. They did as told and used their magic, the golden light rising from the dirt made magic circle. Sakura grunted painfully and placed her arms straight in front of her before crossing them, activating the portal. She panted and struggled to keep her arms steady.

"Sakura, are you-"

"I can't do this forever so say your goodbyes and get out of here." Below them, they could see guild upside down. The Fairy Tail members smiled, Happy driving right in before anyone else. Lucy hugged Uraraka goodbye and patted Bakugou on the shoulder. She turned to Sakura and thanked her loudly before dropping in behind Erza and Gray. Uraraka grabbed Bakugou's hand and called out to Natsu.

He turned around just as she smiled. "Will we get to see you all again?"

"No, no celestial beings or mages here equals no access. This is your last visit." Sakura said. She had to admit she would miss Lucy but that was how it was. Natsu looked conflicted about it but managed to grin at the two anyway.

"It'll be okay you guys. We had fun and we made some friends. As long as we hope that we are all okay things will be fine," Uraraka shed some tears as she nodded graciously at Natsu. He was right, things would always turn out okay. "It was nice meeting ya!" Natsu finished as he jumped in. Uraraka and Bakugou thanked Sakura and had her taken away by Aizawa who chose to stay behind until it was all over. He and principal Nezu were going to deal with Toga the next day and get some information about her, hopefully she was going to be the reason the League of Villains might be annihilated.

"I'm going to miss them." The brunette mumbled.

"Whatever pink cheeks, it turned out okay for us in the end. Let's just hope those two idiots do the same."

_One Week Later_

A long week was passed full if celebration night and day. They all weren't allowed even a momentary rest before someone shouted to party. Lucy had enjoyed it all, but one thing struck her mind even through all the commotion. Bakugou's words were true, she needed to step it up. Natsu was now either too shy or too dense to say anything to her so it was up to her to take control before it was too late.

"Natsu!" She pointed to the man loudly as she stood up from her seat at the bar. Every eye was turned to her but at this point, she was so confident she couldn't even acknowledge the guild's curiosity.

"Yeah Luce?"

"You. Me. Date. Now!" She grabbed his hand and dashed out the guild doors, the salmon haired man shouting out from the strong grip. She looked behind her momentarily to see him with an extremely nervous expression, ears red. She felt a smile return to her lips. This was working and she was the one who made it happen. She was going to date Natsu!

Who knew an angry boy's words could pay off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! That was an extremely fun series to write and I hope it was just as fun for you to read it. This chapter is only around 500 more words than my usual quota but I feel as if that made it so much better. I was able to have the story flow a lot better with that extra work count.
> 
> Please tell me what you've thought of the story and the things I could of improved on. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
